


Il soldato di Bagdad

by milly_n_a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla morte di suo padre la sua vita è cambiata: è diventata difficile e priva di comprensione, amore, dolcezza, piena di soprusi, violenza, menzogne. Benedetto non sa più a chi rivolgersi per evitare di diventare la vittima del nuovo uomo di sua madre e, in un attimo di disperazione, scappa da casa.<br/>Da lì i fatti si susseguono in un carosello di cambiamenti fino a raggiungere un paesino in Val d'Aosta, la casa sicura del Blanc, finalmente una famiglia che lo ama, una madre degna di questo nome, un uomo che gli vuol bene come un padre, un fratello maggiore simpatico e disponibile, una nuova scuola, nuovi compagni, un'amica del cuore.<br/>Tutto sembra perfetto, poi arriva qualcuno che stravolge tutto un'altra volta.<br/>Un'antica leggenda racconta di un soldato a Bagdad...<br/>*****************************************************<br/>Questa storia verrà aggiornata ogni mercoledì e venerdì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1 - Benedetto

Capitolo 1 - Benedetto

Finalmente erano andati via. Non gli restava che dare un paio di giri alla serratura e lasciare dentro la chiave: era l'unico modo per essere sicuro che lui non tornasse in casa prendendolo alla sprovvista.

Si spogliò velocemente e s'infilò sotto la doccia senza aspettare che l'acqua diventasse tiepida, si insaponò i capelli battendo i denti per il freddo, poi, restando sotto il getto che man mano andava riscaldandosi, lasciò che si risciacquassero e intanto si lavò il resto del corpo dalla lordura che si sentiva addosso dalla notte precedente. Si strofinò tanto da far diventare rossa la pelle, soprattutto quella del braccio e del fianco sinistri.

Una volta pulito schizzò fuori dal box per asciugarsi, ma, a quel punto, il campanello suonò rabbioso. Qualcuno trafficava con la chiave nella serratura per aprire la porta di casa e, non riuscendovi, dava violenti colpi al battente.

«Piccolo bastardo, apri questa porta!» Gridò rabbioso l'uomo sull'uscio.

Il ragazzo non perse tempo ad asciugarsi e si infilò a forza, sulla pelle bagnata, sia i jeans che la felpa, si strizzò i capelli che sparavano e gocciolavano un po' dovunque e si precipitò ad aprire.

«Eccomi!» Rispose ostentando una sicurezza che era ben lungi dal provare.

Come ebbe tolto i giri di chiave, la porta si spalancò con violenza.

«Ma guardati: sgoccioli tutto... dovevi aspettarmi... ti avrei aiutato a lavarti la schiena... e ti avrei asciugato... dovunque» sussurrò mellifluo e untuoso l'individuo alto, di aspetto passabile, ora evidentemente sudato e affannato per la corsa sulle scale. Poi gli urlò in faccia «Possibile che tu non possa mai obbedire? Perché non hai tolto la chiave dall'interno, dopo aver chiuso?».

«L'ho dimenticata...» tentò di scusarsi il ragazzo e un manrovescio lo raggiunse al lato destro del viso facendolo indietreggiare nell'appartamento.

Entrò anche l'altro e, con un calcio, richiuse il battente dietro di sé. Il colpo rimbombò insieme al resto dei suoni del palazzo e nessuno se ne preoccupò.

Benedetto - sembrava una presa in giro il suo nome, ma ovviamente non era stato l'uomo che aveva di fronte a imporglielo - cercò di ignorare il dolore al viso e il sapore metallico del sangue che sgorgava dal labbro spaccato, per concentrarsi invece sulla propria respirazione, per restare lucido e pronto a reagire.

 

Da tempo aveva capito che il “nuovo” uomo di sua madre aveva uno smodato, e altrettanto sgradito, interesse per lui. Aveva anche provato a parlarne con mamma, ma lei gli aveva risposto che doveva rassegnarsi alla morte di suo padre, che una donna della sua età doveva andare avanti con la propria vita e che lui non doveva inventare inutili oscenità per renderle inviso il nuovo partner: tanto non lo avrebbe lasciato comunque. E che non si lamentasse se ogni tanto gli toccava uno schiaffone: la sua insolenza e le sue bugie non potevano portare a nulla di meglio.

Il ragazzo, rendendosi conto che la donna _non voleva_ accorgersi degli atteggiamenti aberranti del nuovo compagno, da allora aveva fatto il possibile per non restare solo con lui e, in generale, aveva cercato in tutti i modi possibili di evitarlo come la peste.

Dopo pochi giorni da che l'uomo era andato a vivere con loro, in casa erano sparite tutte le chiavi delle porte interne, così a Benedetto era divenuto impossibile chiudersi nella propria stanza o in qualsiasi altro ambiente, bagno compreso, inficiando ogni possibilità di privacy e di tranquillità: doveva infatti sempre temere di vederlo entrare in qualsiasi vano lui si trovasse, qualunque cosa stesse facendo, a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.

Il nuovo compagno di sua madre si chiamava Bobby - sì, come quello della fiction “Dallas”- e non perché fosse di origini anglosassoni, ma perché aveva genitori idioti. Non aveva nulla in comune con Patrick Duffy, né con il personaggio che a suo tempo interpretava, era più giovane della donna - che si sentiva così fortunata per averne destato l'interesse -, e viveva quasi esclusivamente alle sue spalle.

Lei aveva un lavoro sicuro, che le rendeva uno stipendio discreto, un appartamento di proprietà nell'hinterland di Teramo, eredità del defunto marito, e una paura di invecchiare grande come il mondo intero. Quando Bobby - più giovane di lei di oltre cinque anni - le aveva dimostrato la propria attenzione, si era sentita lusingata e, dopo poco che si frequentavano, lo aveva _convinto_ ad andare a vivere con lei e con il figlio sedicenne.

L'uomo raramente era impegnato in lavori saltuari e part-time, quindi stava spesso a casa a ingurgitare schifezze e oziare sul divano, davanti alla TV, e rendeva la vita pressoché invivibile a Benedetto, invadendo tutti i suoi spazi personali allo scopo di creare tra loro continue situazioni di disgustosa promiscuità.

Ovviamente Bobby non usciva mai allo scoperto e agiva, man mano sempre più pesantemente, quando la donna era fuori casa o dormiva...

La notte precedente Benedetto si era svegliato di soprassalto con un palmo di lui sulla bocca, così che non potesse urlare. Con orrore aveva sentito l'uomo sorridergli sulla pelle del collo mentre gli si sdraiava addosso.

Sempre senza poter in alcun modo reagire - sia per la mano sulla sua bocca che stringeva quasi tanto da soffocarlo, sia per il corpo dell'uomo che era più grande e decisamente più pesante e forte del suo - lo sentì strusciarsi su di lui.

Strinse gli occhi, disperato, nel buio silenzioso della casa: nessuno sarebbe venuto in suo soccorso.

Il ritmo dei movimenti di Bobby divenne affannoso, come il respiro corto e secco che sentiva vicino all'orecchio, finché non si trasformò in un gemito soffocato di soddisfazione. Benedetto sentì improvvisamente il corpo dell'uomo rilassarsi e pesare completamente su di lui, schiacciandolo, mentre qualcosa di viscido e caldo gli bagnava il fianco e il braccio rimasto prigioniero sotto di lui; il ribrezzo per quello che era successo lo sovrastò con un profondo brivido; sentì un conato, ma lo trattenne per non morire soffocato nel proprio vomito.

«Vedi, che ti piace?» Lo vilipese l'uomo in un sussurro viscido, sollevandosi finalmente e liberando il suo corpo, ma non ancora la sua bocca. «E zitto! Questo è il nostro piccolo, sporco, segreto: nessuno deve sapere nulla... o troverò modi molto più spiacevoli per fartela pagare.» Finalmente ritrasse anche la mano.

Lo stomaco di Benedetto si contrasse in un nuovo conato di vomito che stavolta lo svuotò lasciandolo privo di forze. Un secondo dopo si rese conto di essere solo.

Una frenesia orripilata per quanto aveva appena subito si impossessò di lui: scattò fuori dal letto e si asciugò come poté nelle lenzuola lorde di sperma e del contenuto del suo stomaco. Le staccò dal letto e ne fece una palla, mentre si rendeva conto dell'orribile odore che albergava nella sua stanza. Spalancò le finestre, anche se fuori non faceva certo caldo, e afferrata la biancheria sporca, filò in bagno dove riempì la lavatrice e si lavò come poté.

Si sentiva così sporco! Così sporco!

Decise di non fare la doccia per non svegliare sua madre e dover fornire spiegazioni che, al momento, non sarebbe stato in grado di inventare.

In qualche modo riuscì a tornare nella propria stanza, ormai piena dell'aria fredda di fuori, raccattò a tentoni, senza accendere la luce, una maglietta dal cassetto della biancheria e si rannicchiò nell'angolo tra la scrivania e il muro.

Si sentiva così sporco! Così sporco!

Ad ogni nuova occasione Bobby diventava più pericolosamente audace e più disgustosamente intraprendente: cosa sarebbe successo la volta successiva?

 

Erano appena iniziate le vacanze di Natale, quella mattina Bobby era uscito con Cinzia e l'aveva accompagnata al centro commerciale, a caccia di occasioni per la settimana degli sconti, poi con una scusa si era immediatamente allontanato, promettendole di andarla a riprendere - lei e tutti i suoi acquisti - per l'ora di pranzo. Quindi si era fiondato a casa, dove sapeva che il ragazzo era rimasto solo e indifeso, per perfezionare la performance della notte precedente.

Era venuto su quel giovane corpo, ma il ragazzino era troppo appetitoso perché Bobby si accontentasse di una strusciatina...

Infilò la chiave nella toppa, ma – merda! - girava a vuoto! Il piccolo bastardo aveva lasciato la propria infilata dall'interno. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare quella piccola furbizia!

 

Benedetto, con gli occhi sbarrati e il fiato corto, indietreggiò ancora fino a trovarsi le spalle contro il muro.

«Mamma dov'è?» Domandò nella speranza che, evocando la figura della genitrice, il playboy da strapazzo si sarebbe dato una regolata.

«Non sperare che si faccia viva prima di mezzogiorno: l'ho lasciata un attimo fa al centro commerciale. Questa è la settimana dei saldi e, tra vestiti, scarpe, accessori e prodotti per la casa, non ricorda neppure più che tu sia al mondo,» ghignò malefico avvicinandosi ulteriormente. «Lei si sta divertendo là, a modo suo, e io mi divertirò qui... a modo mio... oggi sarai il mio piccolo _schiavo_.»

A quelle ultime parole, pronunciate con voce roca che avrebbe voluto essere sensuale, proprio sul suo viso, Benedetto sentì i capelli rizzarglisi sulla nuca e un velo di sudore freddo e appiccicoso ricoprigli il corpo da capo a piedi: quell'uomo era davvero orribile. Dietro la bella faccia scanzonata si nascondeva - e nemmeno con troppo impegno - un essere viscido e odioso.

Come un topolino inerme, il ragazzo guardava gli occhi del proprio aguzzino avvicinarsi come quelli di un cobra, poi un suono agghiacciante raggiunse le sue orecchie: era la zip dei jeans che cedeva sotto le mani di quello schifoso.

Il suo cervello si riempì di adrenalina che lo rese quasi pazzo: senza rendersene davvero pienamente conto, sollevò repentino un ginocchio che andò a colpire con violenza il bassoventre dell'uomo.

La reazione fu immediata: questi cadde sulle ginocchia, con le mani a proteggere la parte lesa, mentre la voce strozzata tentava di urlare una laida bestemmia.

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato e Benedetto restò imbambolato per una frazione di secondo, osservando con meraviglia l'uomo caduto ai suoi piedi, poi realizzò improvvisamente l'inaspettata fortuna e le lancette dell'orologio ripresero a funzionare nuovamente alla giusta velocità.

Senza ricordare di essere scalzo e avere ancora i capelli gocciolanti e la patta dei calzoni quasi del tutto aperta, si lanciò nella tromba delle scale e scese a velocità sostenuta, a rischio di inciampare e rompersi l'osso del collo: doveva assolutamente allontanarsi da lì, ne andava della sua incolumità fisica e della sua sanità mentale.

Corse come un pazzo fuori dallo stabile, nel freddo della strada, rischiando di finire investito, annaspando come fosse in procinto di soffocare, tergendosi disperato gli occhi pieni di lacrime e prendendo improvvisamente coscienza di non saper dove andare.

Non si accorse delle persone che lo guardavano, alcune con indifferenza e disattenzione; altre con disapprovazione, per l'abbigliamento discinto e i capelli gocciolanti; altre con preoccupazione, per lo sguardo vitreo che albergava nei suoi occhi. Non si accorse neppure quando un vetro spaccato gli tagliò un calcagno, incidendolo fortunatamente non in profondità, non si accorse del sangue che, a quel punto, sgorgava non solo dal suo labbro, ma anche dal suo piede.

Malgrado le occhiate dei passanti, nessuno di loro lo fermò, nessuno gli domandò perché versava in quello stato di prostrazione, né dove stesse andando, tanto meno se avesse bisogno di aiuto.

Zoppicò fino a sbattere addosso a un uomo grande e grosso vestito di scuro.

Questi lo afferrò al volo, mentre perdeva l'equilibrio a seguito dello scontro.

«Hei! Ragazzo, dove corri?»

«Mi lasci! Mi lasci andare!» Gridò Benedetto, guardando alle proprie spalle con terrore. «Devo andare via, non deve raggiungermi!»

«Chi non ti deve raggiungere?!... Stai perdendo sangue: bisogna portarti all'ospedale,» provò a convincerlo il gigante, ma il ragazzo tentò ancora, inutilmente, di liberarsi.

«Respira!» Comandò allora la voce perentoria dello sconosciuto e Benedetto, suo malgrado, obbedì e assunse alcuni respiri profondi, finendo per calmarsi almeno un po'.

L'uomo grande e grosso vide che il giovinetto riprendeva un po' di colore e, a quel punto, scemando l'adrenalina che aveva in circolo, lo sentì accasciarglisi un po' contro, colpito dal dolore lancinante al piede.

Fece appena in tempo ad afferrarlo prima che finisse a terra. Tenendolo tra le braccia, come fosse un bambino, si incamminò a lunghe falcate verso la canonica. Quell'uomo era Don Silvano, parroco di una parrocchia minore di Teramo, molto attivo in periferia con i giovani e le famiglie.

«Come ti chiami? Dov'è la tua casa?» Gli domandò quando infine arrivarono all'abitazione in fianco alla chiesa.

«Non voglio tornarci o lui lo rifarà e io non voglio che mi tocchi;» riassunse criptico Benedetto.

«Io sono Silvano, sono un prete. Ora è necessario mettere rimedio a questa ferita, prima che peggiori ulteriormente con un'infezione... forse ci vorrebbe anche qualche punto...» ipotizzò il sacerdote.

«Non voglio andare all'ospedale: chiamerebbero mia madre e lui arriverebbe insieme a lei,» farfugliò Benedetto con lo sguardo nuovamente vitreo di paura.

«Vuoi raccontarmi cosa sta succedendo?» Gli propose l'uomo appoggiandolo su un divano e andando a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

«Tu non mi crederesti… come non mi crede lei...» mugugnò ancora il ragazzo testardo.

«Prova… prova a raccontarmi tutto e poi potrai giudicare da te la mia reazione: per strada io ne vedo di tutti i colori, tutti i giorni, e non mi stupisco più di nulla,» lo aggiornò il sacerdote con un sorriso buono sulla faccia truce da boxeur.

«Che hai fatto al naso?» Gli domandò allora Benedetto incoerente, guardando, e vedendo per la prima volta davvero, il proprio interlocutore. «Non mi risulta che in seminario si combatta.»

«Non è successo in seminario...» raccontò l'uomo disponibile, mentre le sue mani erano impegnate a lavare e asciugare entrambi i piedi di Benedetto per poter poi verificare la gravità della ferita. «Io provengo dalla strada: ero un ragazzo perduto, il mio futuro era in una cella o sottoterra; facevo a botte e rubavo per mangiare, poi, un giorno ho incontrato un uomo che mi ha fatto capire che al mondo c'era anche qualcuno a cui importava di me, di quanto male subissi dagli altri e di quanto me ne facessi da me stesso, di quello che ero e di quello che avrei potuto diventare... se solo avessi imparato a fidarmi. Ma prima di tutto dovevo ricominciare a vivere, nutrirmi, agire come un essere umano e non più come una bestia.»

La voce dell'uomo era bassa, quasi ipnotica, e Benedetto, pur di continuare ad ascoltarla, non emise un fiato neppure quando il prete gli toccò la ferita per disinfettarla, provocandogli un'acuta fitta di dolore.

«Mi accolse in una canonica ancora più povera di questa,» continuò, «mi sfamò e mi obbligò a lavarmi - perché la dignità di un uomo sta anche in questo -, poi mi aiutò a risollevarmi da dove ero caduto, con pazienza, giorno per giorno, accettandomi per quello che ero, con i miei difetti e i miei pregi, con il mio coraggio e le mie paure. Non mi abbandonò mai, neanche quando ricaddi nei miei errori.»

Intanto che parlava, il _sacerdote insolito_ gli aveva applicato alcuni cerotti a farfalla per tenere chiusi i labbri della ferita, ormai pulita e disinfettata, e aveva fasciato il piede con una benda.

«Ora riposati e, se devi alzarti, chiamami: non puoi appoggiarti sul tallone o la ferita si riaprirà e ricomincerà a sanguinare. Io preparerò qualcosa da mangiare per pranzo... se intanto vuoi raccontarmi qualcosa di te, sappi che io ti ascolto, anche se ti do la schiena e sono intento a lavorare.»

Benedetto si passò le mani tra i capelli ancora un po' umidi, rimase un poco in silenzio, a pensare cosa raccontare al proprio salvatore, poi decise di rischiare e spiattellare tutto... o quasi. Che fosse la persona giusta per aiutarlo? Se neppure lui lo avesse creduto sincero, però, sarebbe scappato e non avrebbe mai più parlato di quanto accaduto con nessuno.

Raccontò con tono dimesso della sua famiglia; del padre così amorevole e attento nei suoi confronti, della sua morte, prematura e improvvisa, avvenuta tre anni prima a causa di una malattia incurabile; del bisogno maniacale della madre di sentirsi giovane e bella, di tutti gli uomini che aveva frequentato da quando era diventata vedova; dell'ultimo, Bobby, e del suo grande ascendente sulla donna che faceva sì che lei non volesse ascoltare la verità.

Finì raccontando, senza troppi particolari, ciò che era successo la notte precedente e quella mattina e il prete si accorse che, da accorato resoconto, il discorso era degenerato in una fredda cronaca di qualcosa che sembrava successa a uno sconosciuto: il ragazzo era diventato gelido e assente, quasi fosse in trance.

Don Silvano pensò che doveva farlo uscire da quel pozzo buio in cui Benedetto era caduto, così gli si avvicinò e lo scrollò gentilmente per fargli riprendere contatto con la realtà.

Il giovane sussultò, come se qualcuno lo avesse svegliato di soprassalto da un incubo, poi, accortosi di dov'era e chi aveva accanto a sé, si riebbe con un piccolo sorriso teso e un brivido.

«Io credo a quello che mi hai raccontato: questo Bobby è proprio un rifiuto umano. Arrivare a mettere le mani addosso a un ragazzo, obbligarlo a fare cose che ha espressamente detto di non voler fare è... ributtante» concluse il prete ritornando a preparare il pranzo. «Finché sarai qui, non ti succederà nulla. Certo dovremo telefonare a Micaela, la dottoressa Fornari, un'assistente sociale coi fiocchi: lei, sì, potrà darti una mano.»

 

Intanto, a casa, Bobby si stava lentamente riprendendo dal dolore acuto e persistente, che lo aveva raggiunto al bassoventre grazie a una ginocchiata di quel piccolo bastardo del figlio della sua convivente. Alla brutta sorpresa di essere stato atterrato da quel moscerino e all'insoddisfazione per non essere riuscito a concludere con lui, era necessario aggiungere anche la frustrazione per la sua fuga: solo allora il quadro della rabbia del playboy da strapazzo poteva dirsi completo.

Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a Cinzia l'assenza di Benedetto? Doveva solo riprendersi e pensare, qualcosa gli sarebbe venuto in mente: in fondo aveva ancora un po' di tempo per sfornare una balla da propinarle che fosse sufficientemente plausibile.

Si sdraiò sul sofà del salotto e cercò di mettersi comodo per smaltire la delusione, in attesa dell'ora concordata con la compagna per andare a prenderla al centro commerciale.

Dopo un po' che pensava, decise che avrebbe sostenuto la seguente tesi: quando era tornato a casa, aveva incontrato Benedetto che ne usciva e che lo avvertiva che avrebbe trascorso il sabato da un amico... un certo Giorgio - gli sembrava di ricordare di averlo sentito nominare qualche volta dal ragazzo -.

Chissà dov'era finito davvero quel bastardello: era scappato così velocemente che non aveva portato nulla con sé, quindi non poteva essere distante. Sarebbe tornato presto a casa con la coda tra le gambe: Bobby ne era sicuro.

In fondo gli aveva solo girato un manrovescio sulle labbra... mhhh! quelle belle labbra piene, che non vedeva l'ora di sentire circondare la cappella del suo cazzo duro.

Si agitò a disagio sentendo un familiare rigonfiamento nei calzoni, come succedeva ormai tutte le volte in cui pensava al ragazzo. Nemmeno vedere Cinzia tutta nuda ed eccitata sul letto glielo faceva rizzare così velocemente.

In assenza di entrambi, si trovò comunque nella spiacevole situazione di dover provvedere personalmente a dare sollievo alla propria eccitazione.

Quando, verso l'una, riportò a casa la compagna, le propinò la storiella di Benedetto uscito per andare dall'amico e lei non eccepì alcunché, né si preoccupò in alcun modo di contattare il ragazzo per verificare.

 

«Allora, perché mi hai fatto venire qui di corsa, Don Si? Cosa succede stavolta?» Domandò Micaela Fornari a Don Silvano.

«Stamattina ho soccorso un ragazzo per strada: scappava da casa, dal nuovo compagno di sua madre che pare lo abbia molestato e abbia tentato a più riprese di abusare di lui.

Ora è di là, sul mio divano, che riposa. Scappando scalzo si è ferito un piede, io l'ho medicato; i lividi al viso e il labbro spaccato, invece, sono merito di Bobby: il campione della _genitrice_.» La aggiornò il sacerdote con sarcasmo prima di condurla da Benedetto.

La donna, con tutto il tatto possibile, spronò il ragazzo perché le raccontasse la propria storia, scrisse diligentemente un sacco di appunti e poi prese una decisione «Ora tu resti con Don Si finché non vi chiamo. Io intanto prendo contatto con il Giudice per la tutela dei minori, il dottor Caleffo: innanzi tutto staremo a vedere quanto ci metterà tua madre a presentare denuncia di scomparsa, e poi quale sarà la sua versione.

Contatterò la casa famiglia con cui collaboro per sentire se abbiano un posto dove ospitarti finché il Giudice non avrà preso una decisione, dopo che avremo parlato con tua madre, il suo compagno e magari anche i tuoi vicini di casa e i tuoi insegnanti. Tu cosa vorresti?»

Il ragazzo alzò su di lei i grandi occhi scuri. «Nulla in particolare, solo non rimandatemi a casa con loro,» pregò.

 

Quando Giorgio telefonò per cercare Benedetto, e di conseguenza Cinzia scoprì che il figlio non era a casa sua, Bobby - che preferiva non ci finisse di mezzo la Polizia per ovvi motivi - le assicurò che quella era senz'altro una fuga sciocca da adolescente geloso della propria madre. Era inutile andarlo a cercare: il ragazzo sarebbe tornato di sua spontanea volontà, una volta che si fosse reso conto che la vita fuori di casa non era così semplice.

Quindi la prese per le spalle e la fece aderire rudemente alla parete, la baciò con brama e iniziò a spogliarla lì, nell'ingresso, dove si trovavano in quel momento.

Lei gli infilò le mani tra i capelli, felice di quell'ulteriore manifestazione di bisogno da parte di Bobby... le piaceva quando la trattava senza tante cerimonie e, quella, fu proprio una di quelle volte: lui la prese sul tavolo di cucina, facendola urlare di piacere.

 

Intanto l'Assistente sociale e il Giudice svolsero le necessarie indagini, anche se il periodo festivo le rese un po' difficoltose, e considerato che Cinzia ci mise ben quattro giorni per decidersi a fare denuncia di scomparsa, vagliarono a dovere tutte le sue asserzioni in proposito.

Lei non fece troppi strepiti per scoprire dove fosse il ragazzo: la sua vita non era mai stata così semplice come dopo la sua fuga e forse il suo allontanamento poteva essere la soluzione alle continue lamentele e _bugie_ che lui le raccontava a proposito di Bobby. Interrogata dal dottor Caleffo, gli spiegò che, a parer suo, sarebbe stato meglio che il ragazzo rimanesse nella casa famiglia almeno per un periodo: era geloso del suo nuovo compagno e per questo motivo raccontava tutte quelle scempiaggini a proposito di Bobby.

Assicurò che, ovviamente, avrebbe rifuso le spese per il suo mantenimento e per la sua istruzione.

Da quando Benedetto era scappato, il suo convivente era molto più sollecito e disponibile nei suoi riguardi. Il motivo del mutato atteggiamento di lui non le importava... in fondo quel piccolo teppista di suo figlio aveva fatto di tutto per attirarne l'attenzione e sottrarglielo, pur essendosene lamentato con lei a più riprese.

 

Terminarono le vacanze di Natale e Benedetto riprese a frequentare la solita scuola, il quarto anno di Istituto Alberghiero - sezione “Cucina” - e per una settimana non successe nulla di nuovo. Il secondo lunedì di frequenza, all'uscita pomeridiana, davanti alla cancellata, salutò Giorgio e gli altri compagni, come sempre, e si diresse alla fermata del pullman che lo avrebbe portato alla casa famiglia.

Una volta rimasto solo vicino alla palina ad attendere il mezzo pubblico, si sentì afferrare alle spalle; una grossa mano gli tappò bocca e naso e qualcuno lo sollevò di peso da terra. Non riuscì a voltarsi per vedere chi lo stesse strattonando, tentò di scalciare senza risultato alcuno, quindi si accorse che lo sconosciuto lo stava trascinando verso un'auto.

Con il cuore a mille e gli occhi sbarrati si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno che potesse notare quella manovra e chiamare aiuto: c'era traffico d'auto sulla statale, ma nessuno a piedi. Istintivamente fece l'unica cosa che potesse fare, data l'innegabile superiorità fisica del proprio nemico: morse la mano che lo soffocava, a fondo, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, fino a sentire scricchiolare le ossa, il gusto metallico del sangue tra i denti, una bestemmia ululata vicino al suo orecchio e un pugno sferrato nelle sue costole.

Il dolore lancinante gli rubò il poco fiato che gli restava e iniziò a tossire, così dovette rilasciare la mano, ma in quel momento sopraggiunse il pullman. Il conducente, accortosi da lontano di quella strana situazione ai danni del ragazzo, iniziò a suonare il clacson e frenò bruscamente, anche se la fermata era una ventina di metri più avanti.

Lo sconosciuto, con la mano sanguinante, sbatté violentemente Benedetto a terra e scappò via. Nella luce incerta del pomeriggio inoltrato nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di dire chi fosse, anche perché era vestito in modo dozzinale e aveva un cappello da basket calcato sul viso, di modo che l'ombra dell'ala gli coprisse i lineamenti; l'auto scura con la quale fuggì era anonima e la targa era stata opportunamente occultata con il fango.

Il ragazzo cadde di ginocchia sul marciapiedi e venne immediatamente soccorso dal conducente e da un altro paio di uomini che erano subito scesi dal mezzo.

Uno dei viaggiatori prestò il proprio cellulare perché Benedetto potesse chiamare la Casa famiglia e avvisare di quanto gli era accaduto.

Non appena il Direttore e Don Si arrivarono alla fermata – il prete era accorso appena avvisato dell'aggressione – il ragazzo venne portato al Pronto Soccorso e lì raggiunto da Micaela, dal Giudice e da una poliziotta.

Dopo una visita medica, il cui referto relazionò di tutti i lividi e le abrasioni subite, Benedetto fu interrogato dal dottor Caleffo.

«Non hai idea di chi possa essere la persona che ti ha aggredito?» Gli domandò l'uomo con dolcezza e pazienza, poiché il ragazzo era visibilmente sotto shock.

«No,» Benedetto scrollò anche la testa per rafforzare la propria asserzione, «non ho potuto vederlo, non ha parlato, quindi non ho sentito la sua voce, ma era sicuramente un uomo, più alto di me… parecchio… mi ha preso alle spalle...» singhiozzò. Passato il momento terribile dell'aggressione, il livello dell'adrenalina in circolo era diminuito sensibilmente e al giovane non restava che fare i conti con tutta la paura che aveva provato. «Mi stava soffocando e…» si portò una mano alle labbra tumefatte e ancora sporche di sangue.

«Ti ha spaccato un'altra volta il labbro?» Cercò di aiutarlo Micaela.

«No, il sangue...» singhiozzò ancora «non è mio: gli ho morso la mano.»


	2. Capitolo 2 - I Blanc

Capitolo 2

Il primo sospettato dell'aggressione fu ovviamente Bobby; la Polizia lo cercò a casa di Cinzia per interrogarlo, ma non lo trovò: la donna spiegò che era partito la sera prima diretto in Alto Adige per un lavoro e sarebbe tornato dopo una settimana, ma non fu in grado di fornire un indirizzo dove poterlo reperire, solo un numero di cellulare che, al momento, risultava irraggiungibile.

I due agenti non diedero spiegazioni in ordine al motivo per cui lo cercassero e tornarono a fare rapporto al Giudice.

Dopo aver valutato attentamente tutti gli aspetti della questione, il dottor Caleffo e l'Assistente sociale decisero che Benedetto non fosse più al sicuro a Teramo presso la casa famiglia, che bisognasse assolutamente allontanarlo, affidarlo a una famiglia distante da lì e che nessuno, nemmeno sua madre, fosse informato della sua destinazione. Intanto avrebbero cercato Bobby e avrebbero controllato lo stato delle sue mani.

Don Silvano venne messo a parte di questa decisione e fu lui stesso a fornire una possibile sistemazione per Benedetto. «Ho un paio di amici preti, amici veri, dei quali mi fido più che di me stesso. Uno è in Piemonte, l'altro in Valle d'Aosta.

Potrei chiamarli e chiedere se dalle loro parti ci sia una famiglia disposta a prendersi cura di un ragazzo con qualche problema.»

Il Giudice annuì: minor numero di persone del suo staff fossero venute a conoscenza della collocazione di Benedetto, minori sarebbero state le possibilità che la notizia in qualche modo trapelasse.

Il ragazzo venne immediatamente affidato al sacerdote che, dopo solo due giorni aveva ottenuto una risposta dal collega valdostano.

 

Don Bruno era un uomo, ancor prima che un prete, un uomo giusto, pratico e di buon cuore; valutava le persone in quanto tali, prima che in qualità di cattolici, e aveva stabilito che, se c'era qualcuno che poteva dare solidità e tranquillità a un ragazzo, quelli erano proprio i Blanc.

I coniugi Blanc erano proprietari di un terreno in una frazione alle spalle del Comune di Nus, in Val d'Aosta, dove vivevano in una bella casa con animali da compagnia, da cortile e anche qualche cavallo.

Avevano due figli maschi. Il più grande aveva trentaquattro anni e lavorava ad Aosta in un centro universitario di ricerca per l'agricoltura sostenibile; il più giovane, trent'anni anni, era tecnico specializzato, laureato in ingegneria meccanica mentre già lavorava, e da dieci anni era sulle piattaforme di estrazione nel Mare del Nord.

Rosa Blanc, da sempre casalinga, era una donna energica che amava tutti i suoi uomini e, se proprio avesse potuto esprimere un desiderio, avrebbe chiesto di far tornare a terra quel figlio ramingo.

Domenico Blanc era ormai in pensione, era stato un ottimo ebanista e alcuni suoi pezzi d'arredamento erano diventati leggenda. Ormai si occupava dell'orto, degli animali e costruiva, rigorosamente per diletto, statuine per i presepi e gambe a tavoli e sedie malandati, per fare un favore agli amici.

Quando Don Bruno era passato a casa loro, tutto avevano pensato, meno quello che l'uomo era venuto a proporre: l'affidamento di un ragazzo che aveva seri problemi nella famiglia di origine, tali da doverlo allontanare.

Non si preoccuparono certo di come mantenerlo o di dover sostenere le spese scolastiche, ma di sapere quanto stesse male, povero figliolo, quello sì.

«Se sono arrivati ad allontanarlo dalla famiglia, vuol dire che gli hanno fatto qualcosa di molto brutto,» ragionò Domenico con le narici spalancate come quelle di un toro infuriato. «Ma da che gente viene? E cosa dobbiamo evitare di fare per non spaventarlo ancora di più?»

«L'Assistente sociale mi ha mandato una relazione da farvi leggere, poi deciderete se ve la sentiate o meno di prendervi questa responsabilità. Ne verrà una di qui a trovarvi, se deciderete di prendere il ragazzo con voi,» li avvisò il prete spingendo un fascicolo verso il padrone di casa.

«Ah! Assistenti sociali!» Sbuffò Domenico insofferente.

«Ascolti, Don Bruno, lei ci conosce e sa se siamo o meno in grado di portare avanti questo impegno,» lo interruppe Rosa. «Quanti anni ha? Cosa dobbiamo aspettarci? Potremo trattarlo normalmente o dovremo fare attenzione a quello che diciamo e facciamo ogni momento? Io non vorrei davvero fare danni maggiori di quelli che già ci sono. Lei cosa ne pensa?»

Il sacerdote inspirò a fondo, poi giunse le mani sotto il mento - atteggiamento che distingueva i suoi momenti di riflessione - quindi iniziò a parlare con tono dimesso «Da quello che ho capito, il ragazzo ha compiuto da poco diciassette anni, deve essere un po' scosso per quello che ha subito, ma Silvano mi ha assicurato che è un tipetto equilibrato... necessita di un po' di stabilità e... di amore e comprensione,» terminò con un sospiro rassicurante.

«Se è solo questo di cui ha bisogno, allora ci sentiamo in grado di assicurarglielo, vero Rosa?» Si sbilanciò Domenico.

«Sicuro, sì. E gli faremo avere anche tutto quello che gli serve,» fu d'accordo lei.

 

«Le persone che potrebbero occuparsi di lui sono una coppia, lui sessantacinque anni, lei sessantaquattro. Hanno due figli che sono ormai uomini: lavorano e vivono per conto loro, uno addirittura lavora all'estero ed è per il mondo undici mesi l'anno.

Non sono un granché praticanti, ma sono generosi e si prestano sempre in caso di necessità della comunità; sono persone rette e oneste.

Se questo ti basta, puoi portarmi il ragazzo o posso venire io a prenderlo fino a Teramo. Cosa ne pensi?»

Alla fine della telefonata i due vecchi amici si accordarono per trovarsi a Bologna, così ognuno dei due avrebbe percorso metà della distanza.

Quando Don Bruno avvisò i Blanc che sarebbe andato a prendere Benedetto a Bologna, Lucio, il figlio più vecchio, si offrì di accompagnarlo in auto fino alla stazione di Milano e poi nel tragitto in Freccia Rossa fino al luogo dell'incontro: i treni veloci impiegavano poco più di un'ora in quel tragitto ed era talmente comodo prenotarli via internet e pagare con la carta di credito che il giovane provvide senza neppure avvisare il sacerdote.

Quando questi si accorse che stavano salendo direttamente sul treno senza fermarsi al botteghino, si preoccupò. «Ma non dobbiamo fare il biglietto? Si che io sono antico,» borbottò «ma non mi va di trovarmi davanti un controllore senza sapere cosa raccontargli.»

«Niente paura, Don Bruno,» lo rassicurò Lucio dall'alto del suo metro e novanta, scrollando un po' la chioma scura che fuoriusciva da sotto il cappellino di lana, «tutto prenotato e pagato via internet. Basta trovare la carrozza giusta e i nostri posti.»

L'uomo più anziano sorrise un po' impacciato. «Voi giovani e _la vostra internet_! Non succederà mai che io riesca a capirci qualcosa...»

 

In un'ora circa arrivarono a Bologna e andarono ad aspettare che gli altri due giungessero da Teramo. Per il ritorno c'era tempo: Lucio aveva previsto di fare un giro insieme al ragazzo e ai due amici - che avrebbero senz'altro avuto qualcosa da raccontarsi -, mangiare qualcosa e poi tornare a casa, una volta che avessero preso un minimo di confidenza, così da non strapparlo brutalmente alla compagnia di Don Silvano.

Quando il sacerdote con la faccia da boxeur scese dal treno, Lucio e Don Bruno intravidero appena il ragazzino seminascosto dietro di lui: era magro e non troppo alto - un metro e sessantacinque al massimo -, sottile come un giunco, i suoi capelli ribelli e castani nascondevano in parte il suo sguardo color cioccolato e una spruzzata di efelidi macchiava la pelle del viso, altrimenti candida, in corrispondenza del naso e degli zigomi. Le sue labbra erano rosse e piene, solo una ferita non del tutto rimarginata ne deturpava il disegno perfetto.

Ci furono le presentazioni, poi i due colleghi cominciarono a chiacchierare.

Lucio si accorse che Benedetto, malgrado il giaccone che aveva addosso, batteva i denti. Effettivamente l'inverno stava dando il meglio di sé, ma a Nus avrebbe fatto ancora più freddo che a Bologna: era necessario dotare il ragazzo di un piumino.

Passeggiando sotto il portico, passarono dinanzi a una vetrina che esponeva abiti invernali.

«Che ne diresti di qualcosa di più pesante? Quando arriveremo a casa gelerai con gli indumenti che hai addosso.»

I grandi occhi marroni del più giovane si spalancarono per l'ovvietà del discorso, ma lui non aveva soldi da spendere per alcunché. Lucio indovinò quale fosse il problema, così invitò i due sacerdoti a recarsi nella tavola calda lì accanto e cominciare a sbirciare il menu, mentre loro avrebbero fatto compere.

«Vieni con me e non preoccuparti di nulla,» consigliò al giovinetto prendendolo per un gomito e spingendolo gentilmente a entrare nel negozio; quindi si rivolse alla commessa. «Abbiamo bisogno di vestiti caldi per questo ragazzo che da domani vivrà per un po' in montagna.»

«Bella la montagna! Fortunato te!» Squittì la ragazza. «Se vieni da questa parte, cerchiamo qualcosa che ti vada bene e ti protegga dal freddo.»

«Ti aspetto qui,» lo rassicurò Lucio quando Benedetto si voltò a guardarlo con un'occhiata preoccupata.

Quando tornarono, la ragazza aveva tra le braccia un bel numero di indumenti, tra cui caldi maglioni di pile, un giubbotto di piumino, calzoni imbottiti, sciarpa, cappello e guanti.

«Non ho soldi per pagare tutta questa roba...» sussurrò il ragazzino al più grande.

«Non preoccuparti,» rispose l'altro nello stesso tono, «ho la carta di credito di mio padre… gliel'ho presa prima di venire via,» sbottò sorridendo; poi notò lo sguardo sconvolto di Benedetto e allora lo rassicurò. «Stavo scherzando: la carta è mia, guarda l'intestazione. Non mi permetterei mai di fare una cosa del genere.»

L'altro si rilassò un poco, poi si schermì. «Non devi comunque comprare tutte queste cose per me: non me ne servono così tante.»

«Ti serviranno eccome: da noi fa freddo per davvero! E non vorrai mica rimanere sempre in casa! Dai, che sono contento di spendere un po' di soldi per il mio nuovo fratellino,» concluse simpaticamente scompigliandogli i capelli già sconvolti e passando la carta di credito alla commessa che, mentre parlavano, aveva già piegato e messo tutto in due capaci borse. «Anzi! Sarà meglio che, piumino e cappello, te li infili subito, o gelerai.»

Uscirono dal negozio ed entrarono nella tavola calda lì accanto. Insieme ai due sacerdoti, che li avevano pazientemente attesi seduti dinanzi a un piatto di tigelle con il lardo e un fiaschetto di lambrusco, consumarono un buon pasto rifocillante, poi tornarono alla stazione dove ognuno riprese il proprio viaggio.

 

Una volta arrivati a Milano salirono sull'auto. Lucio per prima cosa accompagnò Don Bruno, anziano e davvero stanco dopo quella giornata di viaggio, in canonica e poi si diresse a casa dei suoi genitori.

Una volta rimasti soli nell'abitacolo, il più grande cercò di mettere Benedetto a proprio agio.

«Forse ti andrebbe di sapere qualcosa di me, quindi mi presento: sono Lucio Blanc, vivo anch'io a Nus, ma in paese. Ho trentaquattro anni, lavoro in un centro di ricerca ad Aosta, ho una ragazza che si chiama Germana e che mi tiene sulla corda... da sempre, direi.» Sorrise autoironico. «Lei è più giovane di me, lavora e studia: sta per discutere la tesi e mi ha promesso che, appena si laurea, viene a vivere con me,» arrossì un po' quasi imbarazzato per il verso che avevano preso i suoi pensieri. «Io ho frequentato la scuola agraria e poi l'Università... e non ne sono più uscito. E tu?»

Si voltò una frazione di secondo a guardare il proprio interlocutore per poi rivolgere nuovamente la propria attenzione alla strada.

Il ragazzo, che gli si era seduto accanto non appena sceso il prete, era teso e quasi assente, guardava avanti e non sembrava apprezzare minimamente i suoi tentativi per socializzare, quindi non insistette oltre, tanto più che erano quasi arrivati a casa dei suoi.

Parcheggiò davanti alla villetta a due piani parzialmente pannellata in legno e i due grossi Terranova di suo padre andarono ad accoglierli.

Benedetto non aveva mai avuto un cane, alcuni suoi amici l'avevano, ma per lo più si trattava di Pechinesi, Boston Terrier o Chiwawa, piccoli scriccioli che a questi due avrebbero potuto stare comodamente in bocca. Si obbligò a scendere dall'auto quando si rese conto che, diversamente, avrebbe fatto una figura da sciocco con il suo _nuovo fratellone_ , come si era autodefinito Lucio.

I due colossi si spostarono dalla fiancata da cui era sceso Lucio alla portiera da cui stava uscendo lui.

Erano enormi, neri, con le lingue rosse penzoloni fuori dalla bocca semiaperta, da cui sfuggiva uno sbuffo di fiato caldo che si condensava in una nuvoletta di vapore.

Doveva stare calmo, doveva solo stare calmo e non fare nulla di azzardato; lo aveva sentito in un documentario: se non avesse fatto gesti inconsulti e non si fosse messo a correre, lo avrebbero semplicemente annusato per sincerarsi che non fosse pericoloso.

Dal muso di uno dei cani venne un mugugno sordo: non era un ringhio, ma neppure un suono amichevole.

«Bella! Non è il caso di accoglierlo così: è uno di famiglia!» La rimproverò Lucio passandole comunque una grande mano sulla testa.

Rex invece sporse il grosso testone a sniffarlo una volta, due volte, alla terza ci scappò una leccata.

«Ecco, vedi? Lui è fiducioso e gioviale, lei diffidente e guardinga. Vedrai che anche Bella, dopo averti squadrato a dovere, imparerà a volerti bene... bene come questo gnoccolone: lui vuole bene a tutti,» e strapazzò anche il grosso cranio del maschio. «Malgrado la mole, sono giovani: non hanno ancora un anno. Puoi accarezzarli, se vuoi: sanno che chi è accompagnato da noi è una persona fidata. Lei fa sempre un po' la sostenuta, ma non si permetterebbe mai di aggredire un amico.»

Benedetto rivolse il palmo di una mano verso l'alto, per dimostrare che era vuoto, e lo porse lentamente vicino al muso di Rex, questi lo annusò un attimo e poi vi ficcò dentro il muso per essere accarezzato. Bella fu un tantino più diffidente, ma alla fine anche lei accettò una carezza.

«Sei bravo con gli animali,» lo complimentò Lucio.

«No, ho solo messo in atto i consigli di un documentario,» ribatté serio Benedetto.

Con loro era fatta: sarebbero stati per sempre amici, pensò notando le code oscillanti dei due colossi che gli camminavano al fianco; con le persone, invece, era sempre tutto più difficile.

Mentre si avvicinavano alla casa, la porta in legno massiccio si aprì e ne uscirono un uomo e una donna di mezza età.

I loro volti erano sorridenti, ma sembravano preoccupati, quasi nervosi.

«Mamma, papà,» iniziò Lucio per rompere il ghiaccio «questo è Benedetto, e loro sono Rosa e Domenico.»

L'uomo, dai vividi occhi azzurri, strinse la mano al ragazzino, invece la donna lo abbracciò di un abbraccio caldo, materno, un abbraccio che Benedetto non aveva mai sperimentato da sua madre. Chi lo aveva abbracciato così era suo padre: l'uomo più dolce del mondo.

Per tutta la vita aveva fatto il fisioterapista, aveva creduto fortemente nel contatto fisico e aveva insegnato al figlio il potere calmante di alcuni tocchi e massaggi.

Lui non aveva mai temuto di fare la figura del mollaccione, di perdere credibilità come maschio o altre scemenze del genere; lo aveva sempre abbracciato con tutto il corpo, o a volte anche solo con gli occhi: lo aveva guardato in quel modo che era tutto suo e lo aveva fatto sentire al caldo, al sicuro.

Ma suo padre era morto, si riscosse Benedetto.

Seguì i coniugi in casa, tallonato da Lucio che portava le sue borse.

«Abbiamo fatto qualche spesa a Bologna, così Benedetto starà bello caldo, poi magari un giorno posso accompagnarvi ad Aosta, se gli manca ancora qualcosa,» spiegò il giovane Blanc a sua madre.

«Bene, e ora cosa possiamo offrirti? Qualcosa di caldo, magari? Non so se i ragazzi della tua età fanno ancora merenda, i miei la fanno ancora adesso, anche se hanno più di trent'anni tutti e due,» gli raccontò Rosa, iniziando a mettere in tavola un bricco di latte caldo, caffè ancora fumante, un certo numero di pagnottelle tonde dal colorito dorato, un paio di vasetti di confettura. «Dico bene Lucio?»

«Dici bene, mamma,» le sorrise l'interpellato aprendo un panino morbido, spalmandolo di burro e marmellata e versandosi una bella tazza di caffè e latte. «Prendi ciò che ti senti di mangiare: in questa casa non si fanno complimenti,» gli bisbigliò.

«Sarà meglio che mangi o non sopravviverai a questo freddo;» intervenne allora il vocione di Domenico. «Non so come sia l'inverno dalle tue parti, ma qui fa freddo davvero e tu sei troppo magro.»

«Va bene,» accettò Benedetto timidamente, «mangerò, se è così importante.»

Finita la merenda Rosa propose a Lucio di mostrare al ragazzo la sua stanza «Gli ho preparato quella che era la tua, fagli vedere...»

«Vieni con me,» lo precedette l'uomo afferrando le sue borse.

Salirono al piano superiore per mezzo di una bellissima scala di legno che aveva uno spettacolare corrimano tutto lavorato: sembrava una delle decorazioni che ogni tanto a scuola gli facevano preparare per le torte.

Benedetto si fermò un attimo a valutarlo e, accortosene, Lucio gli spiegò «L'ha fatto mio padre, quasi tutto ciò che è di legno qui dentro lo ha fatto lui: faceva l'ebanista. Ora è in pensione. Mamma invece è sempre stata casalinga ed è una gran cuoca, almeno a parer mio. Tu che sei del mestiere potrai giudicarla meglio.»

Quando si accorse che il ragazzo lo guardava interlocutorio, si spiegò «È stato Don Silvano a dirmi che stai frequentando l'Istituto Alberghiero. Ce n'è uno poco distante da qui e presto espleteremo tutte le formalità perché tu possa frequentare regolarmente.»

Certo era parecchio frustrante il rapporto con questo ragazzino: non parlava mai! Lucio si immusonì un po', poi aprì la porta di una stanza.

«Questa è stata mia fino a... sette, no, ormai quasi otto anni fa. Trattamela bene, mi raccomando.»

A pensarci, entrare in quella stanza non gli faceva alcun effetto: a parte i mobili che suo padre aveva costruito appositamente per lui, lì non c'era rimasto nulla di suo. La stessa cosa non valeva invece per la stanza del suo fratello minore: quella sembrava un santuario.

Ogni oggetto rimaneva nella stessa posizione da una volta all'altra in cui lui tornava a casa, anche se lo faceva molto raramente.

Su quella maledetta piattaforma dove era andato a lavorare ci sarebbe morto, un giorno o l'altro, e loro lo avrebbero saputo chissà quando.

Lucio si riebbe dalle proprie elucubrazioni grazie a un colpo di tosse di Benedetto che lo guardava senza dire nulla.

«Scusami: mi sono perso nei pensieri. Ora tolgo il disturbo... ah, no. Devo ancora mostrarti il bagno.» Uscì nuovamente dalla stanza e aprì un'altra porta che dava sulla stessa parte del corridoio. «Questo era il bagno mio e di mio fratello, ma ora è tutto tuo: chissà se e quando tornerà a casa, quello zingaro.»

Ovviamente questo ragazzino non sapeva nulla di cosa fosse Dario, non conosceva i litigi continui con suo padre, non sapeva che mal di cuore ne avesse sempre avuto Rosa, né che era più di un anno che non si faceva vedere.

Forse sarebbe tornato in primavera... forse.

Lucio era arrabbiato con suo fratello: e pace che non andasse d'accordo con suo padre - erano identici: come avrebbero potuto sopportarsi due titani del genere? - e pace che aveva voluto andarsene a lavorare all'estero quando non aveva ancora vent'anni, tuttavia dopo dieci anni avrebbe forse dovuto crescere e realizzare che nulla valeva la pena di lasciare tutto quanto.

Che lui sapesse, non si era formato una famiglia - e come avrebbe potuto in mezzo al mare su quel mostro d'acciaio? - e non aveva fatto altro che lavorare.

Quando poteva scendere a terra, in Norvegia, dove aveva preso residenza e frequentato l'Università, era comunque uno straniero in terra straniera: che cosa ci trovava in quella vita sradicata? Si poteva vivere per il solo lavoro?

Lo aveva visto il suo appartamento, quando era andato a trovarlo, ma tutto sembrava fuor che una _casa_ : aveva l'aria di un deposito... e pure provvisorio.

Lucio era un uomo legato a filo doppio con la terra e la famiglia e non sarebbe andato via da lì per tutto l'oro del mondo. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe vissuto con Germana già da qualche anno, ma lei prima voleva terminare il corso di laurea. Lei aveva ventisei anni e un orgoglio smisurato: non gli avrebbe mai permesso di aiutarla finché fosse riuscita con le proprie forze ad andare avanti, anche se, studiando e lavorando contemporaneamente, ci stava mettendo un po' più del dovuto a terminare gli studi.

«Ora puoi mettere a posto le tue cose e magari farti un bagno, se ti va, oppure... che ne so? Fai pure quello che ti pare, io torno giù dai miei. Hai più di un paio d'ore prima che sia tempo per la cena, quindi sbizzarrisciti come meglio credi e, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non ti far problemi: chiama e chiedi;» si accomiatò il più vecchio.

«Grazie, Lucio,» spiccicò Benedetto.

L'altro sorrise sorpreso, lui si rifugiò nella sua nuova stanza... che aveva una porta adorna di una _bellissima chiave_ dall'interno.

In pochissimo tempo sistemò i propri pochi averi e i nuovi capi di abbigliamento acquistati per lui da Lucio, poi decise di seguire il suo consiglio e andare a lavarsi. Anche quella stanza era dotata di un serramento con una _bellissima chiave_ che permetteva di chiuderlo.

Aveva a propria disposizione sia una praticissima doccia che una capiente vasca da bagno. Tutto era grande in quella casa... anche perché, guardando Lucio e Domenico, non è che ci si potesse aspettare che il fratello fosse un nano.

Lui sì, si sentiva uno gnomo: non raggiungeva ancora il metro e settanta, e dire che suo padre era alto un metro e ottantadue, non un gigante, ma nemmeno uno scricciolo come Benedetto.

Bandì dai propri pensieri quel tarlo fastidioso e decise per la vasca. Aprì il rubinetto e ne sgorgò quasi subito un getto caldo, lo regolò alla giusta temperatura con il miscelatore e, dopo aver dato un giro di chiave alla porta, si spogliò e si calò in acqua. Si infilò negli orecchi le cuffie dell'MP3 che lasciò appoggiato sul pavimento, chiuse gli occhi e si perse nel relax.

Un sospiro di sollievo gli sfuggì dalle labbra e gli tornò alla mente una pubblicità vista tempo prima nella quale il protagonista veniva a capo di una situazione importante grazie a una carta di credito, nel suo caso il motto sarebbe stato “la tranquillità di un bagno in vasca senza essere molestati non ha prezzo, per tutto il resto c'è...”

Quella gente lo aveva accolto senza conoscerlo, era semplicemente bastato che qualcuno chiedesse loro disponibilità a occuparsi di lui e ad accollarsi le spese per il suo mantenimento e la scuola… sembravano brave persone, non pareva proprio che potessero avere secondi fini…

La tensione, la stanchezza per il viaggio e la notte precedente trascorsa quasi insonne si fecero sentire tutte assieme sulle sue spalle e, senza accorgersene, si addormentò.

 

Qualcuno stava urlando, qualcuno stava facendo un rumore infernale contro la porta… la porta?! Ma dove si trovava?

Benedetto si svegliò di soprassalto, l'acqua era quasi gelida, ma lui non se ne rese conto; quando si strappò le cuffie, i colpi inferti alla porta e la voce maschile che urlava il suo nome lo atterrirono.

Si coprì le orecchie e si rannicchiò in un angolo senza neppure asciugarsi: non era possibile, non anche qui.

Poi si accorse che insieme alla voce maschile c'era anche quella di una donna e che le urla non erano arrabbiate, ma disperate «Benedetto, per l'amor di Dio, apri,» piagnucolava lei.

«Io sfondo la porta!» Avvertì atterrita la voce più giovane.

Allora Benedetto si riebbe: si avvolse in un asciugamano alla bella e meglio e andò ad aprire.

«Dio, grazie!» Esclamò la donna.

Lucio invece, pallido come un morto e con il viso bagnato di lacrime, si afflosciò sul pavimento come un palloncino sgonfio.

Conscio di aver fatto qualcosa di terribile senza neppure saperlo, Benedetto si rifugiò nuovamente nella stanza da bagno.

«Perché non rispondevi, ragazzo?» Domandò da fuori la voce rude di Domenico. «Ci hai fatto prendere un accidente!» Poi l'uomo fece dietrofront e scese in cucina.

Lucio si alzò e schizzò via.

Con Benedetto restò soltanto Rosa, la dolcissima Rosa, che aveva ancora sul viso i segni dello spavento.

«Non l'ho fatto apposta, ve lo giuro!» Sussurrò il ragazzo. «Mi sono addormentato con le cuffie nelle orecchie e non sentivo che qualcuno mi chiamasse.»

«Benedetto ragazzo!» Lo apostrofò la donna, senza pensare che quello era davvero il suo nome. «Ci siamo spaventati a morte... e soprattutto Lucio: devi sapere che quando era all'università un suo compagno di stanza ha rischiato di morire annegato nella vasca a causa di una congestione. Lo ha trovato lui e ci è mancato tanto così che fosse troppo tardi.»

Rosa si accorse che il giovane stava battendo i denti, così aprì l'acqua calda nella doccia e gli intimò, con un po' di brio nella voce ora più tranquilla, «Ficcati lì sotto e riscaldati, poi asciugati per bene, anche quella zazzera, e scendi che la cena è quasi pronta. È per questo che Lucio era salito a chiamarti.»

«Perdonatemi, arrivo subito,» pigolò Benedetto.

«Asciugati bene, mi raccomando!» Lo rintuzzò la donna prima di lasciarlo.

Allora erano solo preoccupati per lui, nessuno di loro aveva avuto intenzione di molestarlo... maledetto Bobby e tutti gli schifosi come lui! Gli stava rovinando anche il rapporto con queste persone che sembravano tutto meno che approfittatori.

E Lucio... Lucio doveva essersi spaventato più di tutti, Lucio che aveva quasi visto morire in quel modo un suo amico, Lucio grande e grosso che aveva pianto per lui credendolo in pericolo di vita.

 

Obbedì in tutto e per tutto ai comandi di Rosa e in pochi minuti scese in cucina.

«Chiedo scusa e prometto che non dormirò mai più nella vasca;» esordì non appena fu al cospetto dei tre.

La sua affermazione li fece sorridere.

«Potrai dormirci tutte le volte che vorrai, basterà solo avvisare prima,» lo prese in giro Lucio, ormai tranquillizzato.

La reazione di Benedetto però lo aveva lasciato perplesso: all'inizio sembrava atterrito e aveva aperto la porta solo dopo che era arrivata anche Rosa a chiamarlo. Il suo atteggiamento era strano, voleva parlarne con la Dottoressa Schiavon che aveva seguito la pratica di affido temporaneo: forse quelli dei Servizi Sociali avevano taciuto qualcosa di importante ai suoi genitori, forse non erano solo le botte che avevano spinto il giudice tutelare a toglierlo dalla famiglia di origine.

Mangiarono tutti insieme e il ragazzo cercò di partecipare di più, raccontando qualcosa della propria vita, proponendosi per aiutare a servire in tavola e poi a sparecchiare.

Parlarono della scuola e anche Rosa e Domenico confermarono che il giorno successivo sarebbero andati a Chatillon per parlare con il Preside di quell'istituto e iscriverlo. I Servizi Sociali avevano già provveduto a far trasferire il fascicolo dalla scuola di Teramo, dovevano solo ritirare il libretto delle giustificazioni e l'elenco dei libri di testo da ordinare in libreria ad Aosta.

Incredibile per Benedetto quanto la vita potesse sembrare semplice in quel paesino tra le montagne valdostane... che un po' di tranquillità spettasse finalmente anche a lui? Che la brutta piega che aveva preso la sua vita dopo la morte di suo padre fosse finalmente a una svolta decisiva?


	3. Capitolo 3 - Dario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Capitolo 3 - Dario

Il porto commerciale di Tokio era grande come una città, c'erano infiniti moli per l'attacco delle grandi navi da trasporto, gru che spiccavano alte nel cielo come giganteschi colli di giraffe con minuscoli uomini a comandarle, distese a perdita d'occhio di container di tutti i colori impilati con ordine, in attesa di essere spostati o trasportati, righe di innumerevoli vagoni trascinati e spinti da motrici sulla rete fitta di binari che partivano e arrivavano ai terminal.

Il colpo d'occhio toglieva il fiato, ma Dario conosceva i grandi porti di tutto il mondo e non era la prima volta che soggiornava in Giappone.

 

L'ultima volta, un paio d'anni prima, era stato ospite di un collega conosciuto su una piattaforma. L'ospitalità dell'uomo era stata a dir poco commovente: sapendo che i giorni di riposo loro concessi non sarebbero stati per lui sufficienti per tornare in Europa, lo aveva invitato a trascorrere quel breve periodo con la sua famiglia.

Heizo era sposato con Aya, una dolcissima donna giapponese che amava il teatro Kabuki tanto da vincere la propria timidezza per spiegare a Dario l'evoluzione di questa storica arte. Quando poi aveva scoperto che, a dispetto del suo fluente inglese, l'ospite era italiano, lo aveva sommerso di domande a proposito dell'opera italiana di cui ella conosceva gli autori e i pezzi più importanti. Aveva persino recitato, con una buona pronuncia, alcune frasi celebri dell'“Aida” di Verdi e di “Madama Butterfly” di Puccini.

Ovviamente Dario era stato ben felice di assecondare la propria ospite quando aveva proposto di andare ad assistere a una rappresentazione dove si sarebbe esibito un giovane attore loro parente, che raccoglieva già da qualche tempo l'interesse e il plauso del mondo teatrale nipponico.

Lei gli aveva fornito un pieghevole, in inglese, che riassumeva la storia che sarebbe stata rappresentata e gli aveva consigliato di leggerlo e di non acquistare il servizio di audioguida che gli avrebbe tradotto scena per scena i rari dialoghi o le canzoni, perché in tal caso avrebbe perso l'esperienza di canto e recitazione.

In teatro Dario era stato quantomai grato alla propria mentore per l'ottimo consiglio: seguendo una voce fuori campo, infatti, avrebbe senz'altro dato minore attenzione alla gestualità dei personaggi, agli sventolii dei bellissimi ventagli, ai fruscii delle ampie vesti a manica larga, all'ondeggiare dei lunghi capelli corvini, nonché alla perfezione dei movimenti e dei suoni durante i finti combattimenti.

Alla fine della rappresentazione Dario con Heizo e Aya avevano atteso pazientemente che il giovane attore protagonista uscisse dal teatro e li raggiungesse.

Il bellissimo giapponese, di nome Keishi, ricopriva con grande successo, ruoli di personaggi femminili. La perfezione dei suoli lineamenti, l'elasticità del fisico longilineo e l'eleganza innata della gestualità facevano di lui un perfetto “onnagata”.

I suoi occhi di ossidiana lucida si erano persi per qualche secondo in quelli azzurri di Dario, poi Keishi aveva abbassato lo sguardo, con movenza classica orientale, aveva sorriso e si era dichiarato disponibile a cenare con loro.

Durante il pasto leggero e nutriente, consumato in un bellissimo locale tradizionale, i coniugi avevano intrattenuto i due ospiti cercando di coinvolgerli gentilmente per evitare imbarazzanti silenzi. Alla fine della serata Dario aveva salutato Keishi con un mezzo inchino e con la promessa di rivedersi il giorno successivo per una visita guidata alle bellezze del luogo.

«Non pensi che Keishi abbia accettato di farmi da guida solo perché non vuole deludervi? Io non vorrei davvero obbligarlo a trascorrere con me tempo che invece potrebbe utilizzare diversamente» si era schermito l'italiano rivolto al collega.

«Penso proprio che tu possa stare tranquillo,» aveva sorriso appena Heizo «nessuno lo ha obbligato» aveva quindi terminato sibillino.

Dario si era accorto del leggero rossore che aveva colorito le guance di Aya e dello sguardo d'intesa che era intercorso tra lei e il marito.

«Cosa mi nascondete voi due?» Aveva domandato allora con fare cospiratorio.

«Nulla a tuo danno, caro amico,» lo aveva rassicurato l'uomo, «abbiamo solo notato un certo interesse di Keishi nei tuoi confronti e lo abbiamo assecondato...» poi si era fatto repentinamente preoccupato «mi sembrava che anche tu... spero di non aver male interpretato!»

«La tua educazione e la tua discrezione sono sempre eccezionali, come pure la tua perspicacia. Sono sicuro che domani trascorrerò una bellissima giornata, grazie a tutti e due.» Si era accomiatato Dario prima di ritirarsi nella propria stanza.

Il giorno successivo si era alzato di buonora e si era fatto trovare pronto quando il giovane attore era arrivato a prenderlo per iniziare il giro turistico dei dintorni.

Dopo musei, teatri, parchi, giardini e quant'altro di meraviglioso Keishi conoscesse nella zona, ivi compreso un ottimo locale per degustare il sushi e un'elegantissima sala da tè, alle sei della sera Dario era frastornato da tutte le fantastiche esperienze e anche un po' dalla stanchezza che turni di lavoro pressanti, di non meno di dodici ore ciascuno, lasciavano inevitabilmente come strascico. Aveva soffocato uno sbadiglio dietro una grande mano.

«Devi essere stanco, scusami per non averci pensato» si era allora schermito il giovane arrossendo un poco, «dovevo immaginare che tutto in un giorno sarebbe stato un inutile tour de force per te.»

«Non è vero: è stato interessante e divertente» lo aveva rassicurato Dario.

«Forse però ora sarebbe meglio tirare il freno...» aveva proposto il più giovane senza guardarlo direttamente, «che ne diresti di un'altra tazza di tè... magari a casa mia.»

«Sarebbe un onore per me vedere la tua casa» aveva sorriso l'italiano con fare rispettoso. Poteva immaginare come sarebbe proseguita la serata e la cosa lo stuzzicava non poco, ma conosceva altresì la formalità dei nipponici.

La strada del ritorno era stata decisamente più breve: il giovane viveva in un appartamento non molto lontano da dove si trovavano, non particolarmente grande, per lo meno per i canoni europei, ma molto ordinato e pulito.

Keishi lo aveva invitato ad accomodarsi e Dario aveva immediatamente sfilato le scarpe, come imponeva l'abitudine in Giappone. Il giovane aveva preparato il tè con cura quasi maniacale e lo aveva servito impeccabilmente nel piccolo salotto, poi si era seduto accanto all'ospite. Dopo aver sorbito la bevanda calda e profumata, l'uomo si era rilassato sul divano e il giovane gli aveva chiesto a più riprese se poteva offrirgli qualcosa da mangiare o altro da bere, finché Dario non gli si era avvicinato e non aveva appoggiato gentilmente un dito sulle sue labbra che sembravano impazzite e continuavano a elencare possibili suoi desideri.

«Shh...» aveva soffiato rassicurante, «non ho bisogno di nulla se non di averti accanto» aveva quindi aggiunto con un leggero sorriso.

Quel suo atteggiamento così incoraggiante aveva liberato nel partner la sicurezza di cui sembrava aver bisogno: gli si era accostato e aveva congiunto le loro labbra in un bacio appassionato.

Le forti braccia di Dario gli avevano cinto la vita e lo avevano sollevato fino a sistemarselo in grembo: Keishi era giovane, ma non certo inesperto. Presto lo sguardo ritroso si era trasformato in una fiamma di passione per il corpo che gli stava sotto e sul quale si era strofinato con insospettabile forza, malgrado il suo fisico longilineo e flessuoso.

Dario in quel momento aveva pensato, non senza un guizzo di piacere intenso, di aver liberato una tigre dalla propria gabbia.

Le eleganti mani di Keishi erano corse a sbottonare la camicia dell'uomo sotto di lui mentre la sua bocca aveva impegnato le sue labbra in baci roventi. La sua lingua aveva chiesto e ottenuto accesso e aveva invaso la bocca di lui.

Nel frattempo anche le mani di Dario si erano date da fare con la maglia del giovane che aveva in grembo e presto la loro pelle nuda era venuta a contatto.

Con un gesto che nulla aveva più della timidezza nipponica, Keishi lo aveva preceduto e tirato con sé nella stanza da letto.

L'arredamento minimalista e l'ordine maniacale caratterizzavano anche quella stanza, ma Dario non aveva notato nulla di tutto ciò, tranne l'innegabile scomodità del letto troppo basso e poco cedevole: durante un amplesso non offriva appoggio e non ammortizzava un certo tipo di manovre.

Avevano terminato di spogliarsi l'un l'altro finché non erano rimasti entrambi completamente nudi, poi si erano sdraiati e il giovane aveva preso possesso del grande corpo dell'italiano: lo aveva percorso in lungo e in largo, senza tregua, finendo sempre per assaggiarne il sesso ormai turgido ed eretto.

Dario lo aveva lasciato fare, anche perché, dopo un paio di tentativi di _intervento_ , gli era apparso chiaro che il più giovane non gradisse essere interrotto. Considerato che l'uso che faceva del proprio corpo su quello di Dario non era né spiacevole, né violento, l'uomo aveva deciso di dargli carta bianca.

Quando Keishi era stato soddisfatto dei risultati del proprio operato, si era allungato ad aprire un cassetto e ne aveva estratto una boccetta di lubrificante e alcuni preservativi. Aveva proceduto quindi in modo autonomo alla propria preparazione, poi aveva srotolato il condom sull'erezione di Dario, l'aveva irrorata di liquido oleoso e poi, ad occhi chiusi, si era impalato su di essa.

L'uomo aveva pensato tra sé che il giovane fosse davvero tecnicamente molto preciso, ma gli era sembrato quasi una macchina: aveva eseguito una gestualità costante e collaudata, quasi come fosse stato un rito. Lo aveva comunque assecondato e gli aveva permesso di arrivare al proprio traguardo, poi, con un sorriso sornione, mentre ancora il giovane ansimava scosso dal _controllato_ piacere che si era procurato così asetticamente, lo aveva sorpreso: lo aveva sdraiato di schiena sul materasso e aveva preso a far scorrere su di lui le proprie mani, trovando punti e modi per eccitarlo che Keishi non conosceva neppure di se stesso.

Dario lo aveva sconvolto scardinando quelle assurde certezze che si era creato per non mettersi in discussione, per avere la sicurezza della _perfezione_ , ignorando che, nel sesso, come nella quasi totalità del resto delle cose, la perfezione non esiste.

L'italiano gli aveva massaggiato l'interno coscia e la piega delle ginocchia, l'aveva leccate voluttuosamente e lo aveva sentito gemere come non aveva fatto neppure durante il culmine del piacere; aveva avuto la conferma della bontà del proprio metodo quando nuovi ansimi mozzati e una rinata erezione di Keishi si erano ripresentati a breve, dopo che lo aveva girato sulla pancia e gli aveva baciato e stimolato la schiena e le natiche sode.

Dopo averlo rimesso supino, avergli divaricato le bellissime gambe e averle posizionate sulle proprie braccia, era entrato in lui poco alla volta, guardandolo negli occhi - che non gli aveva più permesso di chiudere - lo aveva riempito e poi aveva iniziato a muoversi dentro di lui, continuando a massaggiargli l'interno coscia che si era rivelato così sensibile ed erogeno.

Quando, suo malgrado, il giovane non aveva potuto fare a meno che lasciarsi andare a sempre più frequenti e più alti gemiti di piacere, Dario aveva avuto la certezza di aver trovato la giusta angolazione per farlo godere, quindi aveva preso un ritmo e un'intensità di spinte che potessero portare anche se stesso alla piena soddisfazione.

Un urlo alto e uno spruzzo caldo di seme perlaceo lo avevano avvisato che Keishi aveva raggiunto un vero orgasmo, allora si era concesso di venire dentro di lui nel preservativo.

Quando quella sera, non troppo tardi, Dario aveva lasciato l'abitazione di Keishi per tornare dai propri ospiti, lui lo aveva accompagnato al taxi, che lo aspettava in strada, e lo aveva salutato con un timido sorriso che nascondeva un brillio selvaggio nelle iridi di lucida ossidiana.

 

La sua compagnia aveva da poco firmato una convenzione molto vantaggiosa con una giovanissima società nipponica: la prima avrebbe messo a disposizione il proprio personale più affidabile e dotato della migliore esperienza, per aiutare i quadri della seconda a organizzare il lavoro fin nei più piccoli particolari, il tutto in cambio di una piccola partecipazione azionaria che, nel tempo, si prevedeva avrebbe fruttato un sacco di soldi e avrebbe comunque sancito una certa influenza degli europei sulla neonata società.

Di conseguenza Blanc e alcuni dei colleghi più stimati stavano tenendo alcuni corsi di perfezionamento al personale giapponese e, successivamente, avrebbero sorvegliato per qualche tempo lo svolgersi dei lavori di installazione di una grande piattaforma al largo delle coste nipponiche.

Nel paese del Sol Levante il lavoro è una cosa seria, molto seria, forse più seria che nel resto del mondo. Indifferentemente uomini e donne si dedicavano anima e corpo alla propria professione e non perdevano una singola parola proferita dai loro mentori occidentali.

A Dario sembrò di tornare all'università - anche nell'aula magna dell'ateneo di Oslo non volava una mosca mentre l'insegnante spiegava - solo che ora si trovava dalla parte opposta della cattedra, inserito in un ruolo per lui inusitato. Effettivamente la cosa lo aveva reso un po' nervoso, all'inizio, poi aveva imparato a estraniarsi e a spiegare protocolli e procedure di lavoro, tutto rigorosamente in inglese, come se dinanzi a sé non avesse nessuno.

Era obbligato a prendere atto della presenza altrui solo quando qualcuno dei suoi attentissimi e intelligentissimi _studenti_ chiedeva ulteriori spiegazioni.

Il suo lavoro si svolgeva dalle otto del mattino alle sette di sera, per dieci ore interrotte da una pausa di un'ora, dall'una alle due del pomeriggio.

Quel venerdì pomeriggio stava sviscerando, per quanto concerneva la sua “materia”, quanto di più moderno e sofisticato a proposito di motori di propulsione a contrasto delle correnti marine: i motori erano la sua vita.

Quelle sarebbero state le ultime ore di insegnamento teorico: dal lunedì mattina successivo avrebbero lavorato direttamente sulle installazioni vere e proprie, nel frattempo avevano davanti un paio di giorni per rilassarsi e ricaricare le pile.

Sapeva che gran parte dei suoi allievi avrebbero trascorso il week-end a riordinare tutti gli appunti diligentemente presi durante le sue lezioni o a rivedere le registrazioni, ma lui contava di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e riposare.

Quando alle nove di sera lasciò i locali della compagnia per recarsi a cena con alcuni colleghi, non fu sorpreso di veder avvicinarsi al loro gruppetto una giovane euroasiatica. A quanto pareva lei non avrebbe potuto godersi il meritato tempo libero.

Hoschi faceva parte del personale amministrativo della giovane compagnia e, dal loro arrivo, era stata destinata a seguire il loro gruppo: quando necessario era il loro interprete, la loro guida, il loro punto di riferimento per qualsiasi loro esigenza.

Era una ragazza molto bella perché in sé coniugava ciò che di più fine, elegante e piacevole c'è nelle due etnie: capelli scuri leggermente ondulati, occhi dorati schermati da lunghe ciglia arcuate, un fisico longilineo e armonioso, dotato di tutte le curve nei punti più adatti a rendere la sua figura sensuale - anche se castigata in un completo giacca pantaloni di taglio prettamente europeo e professionale -, le scarpe décolleté con il tacco alto dieci centimetri la elevavano alla statura di Blanc.

Un giovane disegnatore tedesco, dotato di grandi capacità lavorative, ma di poca esperienza _tattica_ , se ne uscì con un prolungato fischio di ammirazione per la nuova venuta, immediatamente seguito da un gemito di dolore quando uno dei membri più anziani del gruppo, Joseph McNamara, gli rifilò una poderosa gomitata in un fianco.

«Ma perché?» Lo sentì mugugnare Dario alle proprie spalle.

«Non si mette in imbarazzo una signora,» lo rimbrottò tra i denti colui che lo aveva appena colpito, «non si mette in imbarazzo una signora, ancor di più perché è stata messa a nostra disposizione dai nostri ospiti.»

«Mhf!» Borbottò il teutonico con una smorfia.

«Buonasera, signori,» li salutò la giovane donna con grande signorilità, non dimostrando affatto di aver sentito il fischio né di aver compreso la successiva reprimenda, «abbiamo diverse possibilità di svago per le prossime ore. Per il teatro siamo un po' in ritardo, visto che dovete ancora cenare - si potrebbe fare domani, se siete interessati. Vi proporrei invece un locale nel quale potrete mangiare, bere cocktail e assistere a qualche piccolo spettacolo.»

«Non potremmo andare in un posto dove si possono conoscere ragazze... _disponibili_?» Domandò il solito disegnatore. Ancora una volta lo si sentì gemere e poi esclamare, ponendosi a distanza di sicurezza dai gomiti di McNamara, «Ma senti! Se è la nostra guida, deve anche saperci dire dove trovare compagnia, no?»

«Posso fornirle i nomi di alcuni locali che offrono anche questo servizio e chiamarle un taxi per accompagnare lei e quanti suoi colleghi siano dello stesso suo avviso, in ordine al come trascorrere la serata, signor Muller,» lo avvertì Hoschi «ma mi riservo di non accompagnarvi anche se tutti voi aveste deciso per quella destinazione: non è questo il mio incarico.»

«Ritengo di parlare a nome di tutti gli altri dicendo che noi accettiamo il suo consiglio sul locale dove mangiare e vedere lo spettacolo» asserì convinto Joseph ottenendo l'approvazione dei restanti sei tecnici.

Muller si imbarcò su un taxi e la serata proseguì nel migliore dei modi.

Il locale scelto per loro da Hoschi era sobrio e lo spettacolo di canti e danza fu interessante e molto gradevole. Quando tutti furono d'accordo di rientrare, la giovane donna li riaccompagnò al loro hotel e li lasciò con l'intesa di ritrovarsi l'indomani mattina verso le nove per una visita ai giardini imperiali, al parco sovrastante e ai musei lì dislocati.

«Signor Blanc, mi permette una domanda?» La voce della donna, bassa e cortese, richiamò Dario che era l'ultimo della fila e non era ancora entrato nella hall dell'albergo che li ospitava.

«Certo, Hoschi, come posso esserle utile?»

«Volevo solo chiederle se pensa che domani il Signor Muller si esibirà ancora...»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea: forse dipenderà da come si sarà trovato questa notte... se saremo sufficientemente fortunati, sarà talmente stanco da rinunciare alla visita e dormirà tutta la giornata per ripetere l'esperienza la prossima notte» ghignò lui. «Lei ora farà il viaggio verso casa da sola: non è preoccupata?» Aggiunse con un filo di educata malizia.

Lei sorrise abbassando appena le palpebre così da schermare parzialmente lo sguardo dorato con le lunghe ciglia. «Chiunque mi accompagnasse dovrebbe poi tornare indietro da solo...»

«E se, invece, questo qualcuno venisse ospitato dalle sue parti... diciamo fino all'alba? Questo risolverebbe il problema di effettuare il tragitto in piena notte, non le pare?» Ipotizzò, sornione, l'italiano.

Lei sorrise ancora e gli infilò la mano nella piega del gomito appoggiando il proprio fianco al suo. «In quel caso penso che potrei accettare la sua compagnia per il viaggio.»

Si guardarono schiettamente negli occhi e Dario scorse la parte europea della propria compagna ammiccare, complice, libera finalmente dal paravento della timidezza nipponica.

Ritirarono l'auto di Hoschi dal parcheggio sotterraneo e si diressero verso la periferia; dopo una ventina di minuti si fermarono davanti a una casetta a un piano, con intorno un giardino ben curato.

«Siamo arrivati» lo informò sorridendo la ragazza, «ti piace la mia casa?»

«Molto carina, sì, ma mi perdonerai se ora non mi fermo ad ammirare le tue piante in vaso o il taglio dei bossi scolpiti.»

Dopo un paio di minuti erano nel piccolo disimpegno e, dopo essersi tolti le scarpe e aver chiuso con un calcio la porta d'ingresso, si gettarono uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

I baci roventi stimolavano la bocca... ma anche altro, le diaboliche mani accarezzavano i reciproci corpi scivolando piano sotto i vari strati di abiti, per spingerli e tirarli, fino a svestirsi l'un l'altro.

Erano quasi completamente nudi quando le braccia di Dario la cinsero sotto il sedere e la sollevarono finché i toraci non furono a contatto e i visi alla stessa altezza, lei gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e le braccia al collo. Quel movimento repentino, quasi violento, portò a contatto le loro parti intime, ormai eccitate e ostacolate solo più dal sottile strato di cotone dell'intimo.

«Da che parte?» Domandò soltanto lui e seguì il gesto della testa di lei. Pochi passi li dividevano da una stanza dove troneggiava un signor letto europeo.

«Ti tratti bene» sbuffò Dario in uno sguardo d'invidia, «in albergo io ho un materassino, spesso non più di dieci centimetri, appoggiato sul pavimento: al mattino mi alzo più stanco della sera precedente.» Si lasciò andare e caddero entrambi sullo strato morbido ed elastico.

«Vorrà dire che se non scapperai come un ladro nel cuore della notte mi resterà il dubbio che tu non l'abbia fatto solo per guadagnare una notte di sonno decente» ammiccò lei, con uno sguardo da tigre, gattonando su di lui.

«Mi piace il tuo spirito da cacciatrice» la complimentò.

«E non hai ancora visto niente» lo avvisò Hoschi, poi si allungò verso un comodino con l'intenzione di mettersi per bene in mostra, quindi si ritirò con in mano un quadratino di stagnola lucente, «io sono per le cose sicure, e tu?»

Dario annuì, l'afferrò tirandosela addosso e poi, con un sapiente colpo di reni, invertì le loro posizioni: aveva la sensazione che la cacciatrice facesse volentieri anche la parte della preda.

La donna si tolse i lunghi capelli dal volto e sorrise, gli fece spazio tra le proprie gambe divaricandole e, quando lui si allungò per eliminare anche l'ultima barriera che divideva le loro intimità, lei sollevò il bacino per assecondarlo e scalciò via l'intimo per fare sì che il contatto fosse completo.

 

Da giorni non dormiva così pesantemente: dopo _l'attività ricreativa_ della notte, Dario si era addormentato come un sasso per risvegliarsi quattro ore dopo, destato da un impertinente raggio di sole che gli stuzzicava le palpebre.

Si guardò intorno e riconobbe l'arredamento della stanza che sembrava non appartenere alla casa: il resto dei vani infatti era arredato in perfetto stile nipponico, ordinato e minimalista, severo e a tratti scomodo.

Quella casa, come la sua padrona, conteneva due anime al suo interno.

In quel momento Hoschi uscì dalla stanza da bagno: tutta intabarrata in un castigatissimo accappatoio beige, con un asciugamano in tinta che imbrigliava i capelli e le copriva la testa come un turbante; non sembrava la stessa belva che durante la notte aveva morso e baciato, accarezzato e graffiato, sospirato e urlato, goduto e fatto godere.

Un sorriso schivo le adornava le belle labbra, lo sguardo degli occhi d'oro era parzialmente schermato dalle lunghe ciglia.


	4. Capitolo 4 - Con voi, per sempre

Capitolo 4 – Con voi, per sempre

Come previsto, il giorno dopo Domenico Blanc lo accompagnò alla nuova scuola dove gli chiesero le misure per ordinare la divisa di cucina e gli vennero comunicati la sezione, l'elenco degli insegnanti e l'orario settimanale delle lezioni. Era atteso in classe la mattina dopo alle otto in punto: gli insegnanti erano già stati informati del suo trasferimento.

Intorno a lui si era già formata un'aura di mistero perché un certo Fabrizio Brunod, figlio del Dirigente scolastico, aveva dato una sbirciata al fascicolo destinato allo psicologo d'istituto e aveva appreso del suo allontanamento improvviso da Teramo a seguito di un'aggressione.

L'indomani mattina, quando si presentò a scuola, tutti lo guardavano come un esemplare di coleottero albino e in classe venne messo a sedere nell'unico posto libero: a fianco di un gigante dai capelli rossi che non sembrava assolutamente entusiasta della novità.

L'insegnante della prima ora gli diede il benvenuto a nome di tutto l'Istituto, ma era evidente che un certo numero di suoi compagni non la pensasse come lui.

«Hei, tu! Non potevi startene _in_ _M_ _eridione_... qui non vogliamo mica che ci arrivino i delinquenti a cercarti!» Lo apostrofò Brunod al cambio d'ora.

«Tanto per cominciare l'Abruzzo è in Centro Italia, non in Meridione - studia la geografia - e poi i delinquenti sono dappertutto, Fabri. Smettila di fare il cretino solo perché sei il figlio del Preside... che se lo sa tuo padre dove metti il naso, ti spolvera il culo a calci!» Lo rimbrottò una ragazza androgina dai corti capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi verdi. «Io sono Luisa Pedraz, ma puoi chiamarmi Lu» aggiunse porgendogli la mano.

«Benedetto Lovati,» le rispose lui stringendogliela, grato del suo intervento.

«Non starlo a sentire: è solo uno stronzo che non sa far star su un soufflé neanche con l'impalcatura,» rincarò la dose la giovane con un sorriso maligno all'indirizzo di Brunod.

«Vedremo in laboratorio chi vale e chi no, _Luisella,_ » cercò di farla arrabbiare l'altro.

Con la velocità di un serpente a sonagli, lei si voltò e lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia, sollevandolo quasi da terra. «Prova a chiamarmi ancora in quel modo e ti misuro la mascella con gli stivali... e non scherzo» gli sbuffò a brutto muso sul viso.

Lo sbruffone sbiancò. «Mollami o ti faccio rapporto in presidenza.»

Lei lo lasciò andare non senza aggiungere ad alta voce «Corri da papà a dirgli che ti sei fatto mettere sotto da una ragazza, vai.»

«Tu non sei una ragazza: sei una sporca lesbica!» Le urlò dietro Brunod quando si fu allontanato di diversi metri, ormai a distanza di sicurezza.

Benedetto aveva assistito a quel botta e risposta violento senza aprire bocca e restò basito dall'ultima affermazione, ma la risposta lo sconvolse ancora di più.

«Ah, ah, ah! Ha scoperto l'acqua calda: sono due anni che ho fatto coming out... e stai attento che qualche giorno mi scopo tua sorella!»

Quando Lu si voltò nuovamente, si accorse che il nuovo arrivato aveva occhi e bocca spalancati, così sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla «Non era una vera minaccia,» gli spiegò «lui non ha sorelle, però mi piace farlo rabbrividire un po', quella vecchia zitella inacidita di Brunod.»

Benedetto sorrise sollevato «Piacere di conoscerti, Lu. Posso essere il tuo compagno di banco da domani?»

Lei sorrise e sollevò una mano così che lui potesse batterle un cinque.

«L'unica cosa, Lovati, è che bisogna che ti ingegni a crescere, perché sei proprio tappo... e, per contro, che ti trovi un nome un po' più corto» ghignò lei.

«Per la prima cosa, non so, ma per la seconda vedrò cosa posso fare» brontolò lui di rimando con un mezzo sorriso.

 

Come si era ripromesso, quella mattina stessa Lucio contattò la Dottoressa Schiavon, che gli diede appuntamento per il pomeriggio alle tre.

«Benvenuto, signor Blanc.» Lo accolse simpaticamente.

«Grazie, ma può chiamarmi semplicemente Lucio,» ribatté lui stringendole la mano.

«Io sono Isabella. Immagino lei sia qui per parlarmi di Benedetto. Ci sono già stati problemi?» Domandò preoccupata. Le avevano assicurato che la famiglia ricevente era formata da persone a posto e che il ragazzo non era un teppista... e allora cosa lo portava da lei dopo solo un giorno di convivenza?

«C'è stato un episodio... strano, ma indipendente sia dalla nostra che dalla sua volontà, tuttavia mi ha dato l'idea che lei non ci abbia detto tutto e che ci sia qualcosa di importante che noi dovremmo sapere di questo ragazzo.»

L'atteggiamento di Blanc era posato, ma in qualche modo diffidente: anche la postura un po' rigida del suo grande fisico ne era un chiaro segno.

«Vuole descrivermi l'episodio?» Reagì la donna senza sbilanciarsi.

«Solo se poi lei mi racconterà cosa ha subito questo ragazzo,» e relazionò per filo e per segno l'accaduto del giorno precedente, con dovizia di particolari in ordine all'atteggiamento del ragazzo e alle sue strane reazioni. «Questo mi dà da pensare che forse Benedetto non è stato solo picchiato...»

«Effettivamente abbiamo ragione di credere che ci sia stato anche più di un episodio di molestie, tuttavia non siamo riusciti a capire fino a che punto si sia spinto l'amante della madre.»

«Avreste dovuto avvisarci, comunque per il momento il problema è rientrato. Abbiamo notato che tiene molto alla sua privacy, quindi cercheremo sempre di non disturbarlo quando è nella sua stanza» la aggiornò l'uomo, poi riprese con tono di rimprovero «ribadisco, però, che avreste dovuto avvisarci.»

 

Una volta che non fu più la novità del giorno, con i compagni andò decisamente meglio, anche perché quelli più rognosi lo lasciavano in pace grazie alla _protezione_ esercitata da Lu.

Gli insegnanti erano molto preparati - tutti tranne quello di Diritto che, tra l'altro, era di un'antipatia disumana. In laboratorio Benedetto poté dimostrare quello che sapeva fare e la sua manualità e abilità risultarono gradite alla giovane professoressa di cucina.

«Sembra proprio che tu abbia una bella esperienza, Lovati.» si complimentò lei vedendogli tagliuzzare le verdure per il soffritto.

«Mia madre non è mai stata una gran cuoca: brucerebbe anche un uovo sodo» si schermì lui e la classe rise della sua battuta; per la prima volta Benedetto fu grato per qualcosa alla propria genitrice.

Dopo qualche giorno Lu decise che Benedetto era davvero davvero troppo lungo come nome e, autonomamente decise di chiamarlo Ben. Come sempre tutti gli altri si adeguarono _al_ _l'ordine di scuderia_ e così, anche il problema della lunghezza del suo nome pareva risolto.

 

Nelle prime settimane il rapporto con Lu si basava solo su un legame di dipendenza del nuovo arrivato per un membro autorevole della classe, poi, conoscendosi più approfonditamente, cominciarono a frequentarsi assiduamente, a svolgere i compiti insieme e ad aiutarsi con le materie in cui non eccellevano perché, fortunatamente, erano complementari.

In cucina invece erano entrambi molto dotati e spesso l'insegnante li lasciava lavorare in coppia, perché il loro accordo portava sempre a risultati eccellenti, decisamente superiori alla media.

La prima volta che Benedetto aveva portato Lu dai Blanc, i padroni di casa erano rimasti un po' straniti: la ragazzona dalle mani da uomo, dalle spalle tatuate e dalla voce profonda li aveva messi un po' in soggezione, poi, quando si erano resi conto che tra i due si era instaurato un bel rapporto e che lei era una persona a posto, erano stati contenti della loro amicizia.

La mamma di Lu lo aveva accolto da subito come un figlio e così il ragazzo aveva scoperto che la casa, dove vivevano da sole madre e figlia, era una sorta di rifugio per randagi, sia a due che a quattro zampe.

«Non ti fare problemi, chiamami Nora e dammi del tu,» aveva esordito la donna dai fulgidi capelli rossi e dalla carnagione più chiara e sottile che Benedetto avesse mai visto «e se ti capitasse che per qualsiasi motivo non sapessi dove andare, vieni pure qui: qualunque cosa succeda, si può mettere rimedio a tutto; quello che invece ti può succedere a stare da solo per strada... meglio non trovarsi ad affrontarlo, d'accordo?»

Ben le aveva sorriso e aveva ringraziato, poi i due ragazzi erano andati nella stanza di Lu a studiare.

Dopo un paio d'ore avevano sentito un leggero bussare e Nora si era presentata con un vassoio dove c'era di che fare una sontuosa merenda: il cibo pareva fosse, lì più che altrove, un veicolo di amore, amicizia, attenzione, ospitalità.

 

«Ti sei mai preso una cotta?» Gli domandò un pomeriggio Lu, dopo aver ingoiato un boccone di torta di mele.

Il compagno tergiversò un attimo, bevendo un sorso di aranciata, prima di rispondere.

«Mhh!» Mugugnò dubbioso, guardandosi attentamente le mani. «Non saprei da che parte cominciare.»

«Forse dicendomi che sei omosessuale anche tu?» Lo provocò la ragazza.

Benedetto sollevò lo sguardo sull'amica e arrossì violentemente.

«Se devo essere sincero, a Teramo ero uscito un paio di settimane con una ragazza, ma non c'è stato proprio nulla, se non un paio di baci impacciati e molto deludenti... ma non per colpa sua,» aggiunse subito, «forse la colpa è mia... perché non ho esperienza.»

«Non penso dipenda dall'esperienza, sai? Ti è mai capitato di vedere uno e pensare che vorresti baciarlo o toccarlo... o entrambe le cose?» Insistette Lu.

«Se conosci già la risposta, perché porre la domanda?» Si irrigidì Benedetto.

«Forse perché penso che tu abbia bisogno di sentirtela pronunciare questa _risposta_?» La ragazza abbandonò il cibo e rivolse tutta la propria attenzione all'amico che ora era un po' imbarazzato. «Io l'ho già vissuto tutto quello che tu provi ora - dicono che le ragazze siano precoci anche in questo - e so che non è una cosa semplice, né comoda, grazie ai pregiudizi di cui è infarcita la società in cui viviamo.»

«Ok,» la interruppe Benedetto, «adesso non salire in cattedra. Semplicemente ti sei accorta che mi piace Claudio, ma secondo me è etero e non ci sarà mai storia: l'unico ragazzo buono e bendisposto verso tutti, socievole e sensibile, doveva proprio essere etero!?»

«Claudio è un buon amico... e se n'è accorto anche lui.»

Benedetto nascose il volto nelle mani, quasi disperato. «E quanti altri lo sanno?»

«Nessuno, perché né io né lui siamo stronzi. Tranquillo, il tuo segreto è ben custodito,» lo tranquillizzò lei, «ma per quanto vuoi che resti un segreto?»

«Per il momento a me basta farmela passare... e poi ci penserò. Tu come l'hai capito?»

Lu non era certo stupida e arguì facilmente che l'ultima domanda di Ben altro non era se non un modo per spostare l'attenzione da se stesso e coinvolgere lei in un altro discorso, così da guadagnare tempo per prendere in qualche modo una decisione.

«Ora te lo racconto, ma quando vorrai parlare con me di quello che ti succede, sappi che io sono sempre qui, e se preferisci qualcuno più maturo, c'è mamma, che è meravigliosa in queste cose...» rispose lei e poi cominciò la cronaca delle proprie battaglie interiori e del grande aiuto ricevuto dalla propria madre in proposito.

 

Benedetto si integrò molto bene a scuola e presto la _protezione_ di Lu non gli fu più necessaria. In matematica, chimica e fisica arrancava, ma fortunatamente Lu era eccellente in quello, invece lui era bravo nelle lingue straniere e nelle materie umanistiche, dove lei peccava; in quelle pratiche erano entrambi in gamba.

Gli insegnanti lo apprezzavano particolarmente perché era tranquillo e, in qualche modo, sembrava riuscire a stemperare gli eccessi della vicina di banco.

In quel periodo, invogliato anche da Domenico e Rosa, per rinforzare la muscolatura decise di iscriversi in palestra e pian piano, anche grazie allo sviluppo fisico, divenne armonioso ed elastico - perdendo l'aria del secco attaccapanni -, pur restando fedele alla propria struttura leggera e longilinea.

I mesi trascorsero e arrivò la bella stagione che gli permise di stare di più all'aria aperta, così Domenico gli insegnò a cavalcare.

Benedetto avrebbe voluto cercare un lavoro per i mesi di interruzione della scuola e un giorno ne parlò con i genitori putativi.

«Quest'estate vorrei lavorare per contribuire alle spese del mio mantenimento...» se ne uscì mentre erano tutti e tre a tavola a pranzare.

«Oh, tesoro,» lo apostrofò Rosa, con un sorriso materno, «non ce n'è alcun bisogno: noi siamo contenti di averti qui e non è necessario alcun contributo. Se hai bisogno di qualche soldo in più per uscire con i tuoi amici o per comprarti qualcosa, non hai che da chiedere.

Magari potrai farlo l'anno prossimo, quando sarai maggiorenne e avrai il diploma, almeno non ci saranno problemi burocratici... cosa ne dici?»

«Se è per fare pratica,» lo blandì Domenico con un sorriso buffo, «puoi sbizzarrirti nella nostra cucina, quest'estate. Poi contavo di andare un po' in giro per montagne: non ti va di conoscere i dintorni?... Magari se il posto ti piace, potresti rimanere qui anche quando avrai finito la scuola...» gli propose infine, con un fil di voce, fissando la moglie che lo approvava assentendo con un sorriso.

Benedetto si sentì stringere il cuore in un pugno: queste persone erano così buone con lui... quasi pensava di non meritarlo. Come avrebbe potuto restituire anche solo in parte quanto avevano fatto, stavano facendo e si ripromettevano di fare per lui in futuro?

Con gli occhi un pochino umidi sollevò lo sguardo in quelli della coppia che pendeva dalle sue labbra.

«Sarei onorato di poter rimanere con voi, ma non siete stufi di avermi trai i piedi? Non siete obbligati a tenermi qui.»

La donna si alzò dal suo posto e gli si avvicinò, si chinò e gli appoggiò un bacio veloce sulla guancia per poi sfiorarla in una lunga carezza.

«Sei un tesoro di ragazzo e noi ti vorremmo qui per sempre. Anche Lucio è d'accordo: ne abbiamo parlato qualche giorno fa.

A fine anno compirai diciott'anni, quindi potrai decidere dove vivere e vorremmo che rimanessi con noi... se a te fa piacere e finché non deciderai diversamente.»

Benedetto si alzò in piedi e abbracciò mamma Blanc con un paio di lucciconi che minacciavano di rotolare giù dagli angoli dei suoi occhi.

«Davvero mi volete? Davvero?» Domandò quasi in un singhiozzo. «Dopo mio padre, nessuno mi ha mai più voluto...» mugugnò sottovoce, «ma vostro figlio Dario? Lui potrebbe non essere d'accordo.»

«Lui se n'è andato di sua volontà,» sentenziò duro Domenico, cambiando espressione, «non è qui e non ha diritto a dir nulla in proposito.»

«E se anche tornasse,» cercò di addolcire la situazione Rosa con un sorriso triste, «non vedo il motivo per cui potrebbe essere contrario... oltretutto tu occupi la stanza da letto che è stata di Lucio e Dario ha sempre la sua a disposizione... quando volesse tornare...» sospirò con lo sguardo lontano, come se parlare di quella situazione la facesse soffrire, e il ragazzo si maledisse per aver provocato involontariamente quella discussione; poi lei si riebbe con un sorriso, «... allora è deciso: se non cambierai idea per qualche motivo, resterai con noi anche dopo il diploma e questa estate la passerai a riposare, camminare per i boschi e cucinare... solo quando ne avrai voglia, ben inteso.»

E così fu e i tre mesi che lo separavano dall'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, li trascorse con l'anziana coppia e con gli amici che si era fatto a scuola e in paese.

 

Durante l'estate la sua crescita fisica si completò e il ragazzo raggiunse il metro e settantatré centimetri, fermandosi definitivamente; la cosa lo faceva sentire un po' tappo, in confronto ai ragazzoni della montagna, ma se ne fece una ragione: in fondo non poteva farci nulla.

Settembre arrivò con l'aria più sottile e le prime foglie gialle dei castagni. Lucio lo condusse nuovamente a fare spese ad Aosta, a ritirare i nuovi libri e a comprare qualche attrezzo che gli era necessario in cucina per realizzare le lavorazioni che erano in programma quell'anno.

«Lo sai che tra una settimana sarà l'anniversario di mamma e papà?» Lo aggiornò Lucio mentre erano nel negozio specializzato in attrezzature alberghiere.

«E me lo dici solo ora? Dobbiamo organizzare qualcosa di speciale: sono le persone più care del mondo e io voglio loro un abisso di bene,» reagì il ragazzo.

«Sapevo che lo avresti detto,» sorrise il più vecchio stringendogli una spalla con una grande mano; «cosa pensi di fare?»

Benedetto rimase un attimo silenzioso. «Che ne dici di una cena a lume di candela e di qualcosa di romantico? Chessò: un bel giro in calesse, un paio di biglietti per l'opera... boh! Tu li conosci da molto più tempo di me.»

«Sì, ma tu sei un buon osservatore... secondo me l'opera potrebbe essere una bell'idea, speriamo ci sia in programmazione Puccini, così andiamo sul sicuro per entrambi.»

Organizzarono nei minimi particolari la cena, che avrebbe cucinato Benedetto, prenotarono un calesse per una piccola gita nel tardo pomeriggio e acquistarono i biglietti.

Lucio sarebbe stato un impeccabile cameriere e poi un altrettanto impeccabile autista per condurli a teatro, intanto Benedetto si sarebbe occupato in tutto e per tutto della cucina - anche di rassettare -, quindi sarebbero andati insieme al cinema in attesa che i genitori fossero pronti per tornare a casa.

 

In dicembre il compleanno di Benedetto fu per la famiglia Blanc un piccolo avvenimento.

Si concentrarono gli sforzi di Rosa, Domenico e Lucio, ognuno occupato a preparare e progettare qualcosa, con la complicità omertosa di Lu che li aiutò nell'organizzazione e, contemporaneamente mantenne il segreto con l'amico.

Il ragazzo, man mano che si avvicinava la data, diventava più malinconico perché, quando stava ancora a Teramo, prima suo padre, poi i suoi amici, avevano sempre provveduto a fargli gli auguri e a festeggiarlo.

In questo nuovo posto, invece, pareva proprio che nessuno avesse notato la sua data di nascita, infatti non uno vi accennò neppure per sbaglio.

La mattina del giorno incriminato si alzò come tutti gli altri giorni, fece colazione con i Blanc e partì per la scuola con il cuore pesante pesante.

«Ma hai visto che muso lungo aveva, povero figlio...» brontolò Domenico che avrebbe voluto fargli gli auguri appena alzato, ma era stato redarguito da Rosa con un'occhiataccia che lo aveva fatto desistere.

«Non ti preoccupare che oggi pomeriggio e stasera sarà ancora più contento di scoprire che gli abbiamo preparato una bella festa con i suoi amici,» ribatté lei alla finestra, mentre guardava il ragazzo allontanarsi da casa con la sacca dei libri a tracolla, «in fondo lo facciamo penare solo qualche ora, così poi la sorpresa sarà più bella. Speriamo solo che gli piaccia il regalo.»

Per il regalo ci aveva pensato Lucio con l'aiuto di Lu: ad Aosta, nel negozio di attrezzature alberghiere, gli avevano comprato una planetaria professionale. Benedetto ne parlava da tempo con l'amica, e finiva sempre il discorso con queste parole “Voglio comprarmela con il mio primo stipendio... magari ci vorrà anche il secondo!”

Le ore di scuola trascorsero pesanti: tutti quanti, all'uopo avvertiti da Lu, evitavano accuratamente di accennare al suo compleanno e Benedetto ci stava soffrendo davvero.

Quando tornò a casa mangiò in silenzio e poi si rintanò nella propria stanza con le cuffie infilate nelle orecchie. Quest'ultimo particolare fece buon gioco ai Blanc che poterono spostare i mobili della sala e preparare la location per la festa pomeridiana senza preoccuparsi di destare sospetti.

Verso le tre del pomeriggio Rosa salì nella stanza di Benedetto e lo trovò sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione triste.

«Fossi in te io mi farei una doccia e mi vestirei per bene,» lo blandì la donna sedendosi sulla sponda del letto.

Il giovane aprì gli occhi e si sfilò le cuffie.

«A che scopo?» Domandò.

«Per accogliere i tuoi ospiti,» rispose lei sorridendo soddisfatta, soprattutto quando gli vide sgranare gli occhi.

«Quali ospiti?»

«Quelli della festa per il tuo compleanno!» Esclamò Domenico dalla porta della stanza.

«Festa? Ma allora lo sapevate che è oggi!» Benedetto era fuori di sé dalla gioia e il suo sguardo era brillante di emozione: allora non si erano dimenticati.

«Lo aspettiamo da quasi un anno, questo giorno,» gli spiegò Rosa, «speriamo solo che ti piaccia quello che abbiamo preparato per te. Stanno arrivando amici e vicini per una merenda e poi stasera Lucio ti ha prenotato la serata in discoteca con i tuoi compagni... hanno confabulato per due settimane con Lu.»

Il ragazzo, ancora incredulo, guardò la coppia cercando di far trasparire tutta la riconoscenza e l'amore che gli allagavano il petto.

«Cosa ho fatto di così importante e buono per meritarvi?» Domandò, incapace di verbalizzare altrimenti la gioia di ricevere dimostrazioni così palesi del loro affetto.

Era così importante per lui che si fossero informati e ricordati del suo compleanno, al di là della festa e di qualsiasi presente... i regali più grandi erano il loro amore e la loro attenzione nei suoi confronti.

 

Quelle feste natalizie per Benedetto furono il periodo migliore, da quando suo padre non c'era più, ovviamente.

Lo trascorse con i Blanc a preparare leccornie da portare la sera del 24 nel salone delle Opere Parrocchiali, dove Don Bruno, con l'aiuto di alcuni suoi parrocchiani, organizzava la cena di Natale per i meno abbienti e i bisognosi di tutto il circondario.

Rosa e Domenico da sempre si davano da fare per aiutare l'anziano parroco in tutte le sue iniziative in favore delle persone sole, indigenti o ammalate.

L'esperienza insieme alla sua famiglia d'adozione rese Ben ancora più coinvolto e gli fece ringraziare ancora e ancora Don Silvano, Don Bruno, Dio, il destino o chi per loro aveva fatto in modo da farglieli incontrare.

Dopo l'Epifania riprese la scuola e l'incubo dell'esame di maturità. Non c'era infatti giorno in cui almeno un paio di insegnanti non entrassero in classe esordendo così «Ragazzi, bisogna pedalare: quest'anno avete l'esame e il tempo per finire il programma è pochissimo...» e continuavano mettendo addosso ai ragazzi un'ansia infinita.


	5. Capitolo 5 - Scontri ravvicinati

Capitolo 5 – Scontri ravvicinati

Quelle della notte erano le ore che preferiva: quasi tutti gli uomini erano di riposo e chi era di turno se ne stava il più tranquillo possibile.

Uscì su una delle terrazze a sbalzo sul mare per respirare l'aria fredda e salmastra e per osservare il nero circostante: non c'era differenza tra cielo e acqua, se non le stelle che brillavano indisturbate in quella notte senza luna.

Inspirò a fondo e trattenne un poco il fiato, nella speranza di far smettere il pulsare violento delle proprie tempie: cos'avrebbe dato per liberarsi di quel mal di testa che lo assillava da qualche giorno.

Dario espirò e si appoggiò alla balaustra, stringendola forte tra le dita tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche: non sarebbe riuscito a dormire neppure quella notte, senza un aiuto, e siccome non voleva abusare delle pillole che gli aveva rifilato il medico della compagnia, decise di rimanere ancora un poco a rimirare l'oceano e a pensare.

Era un solitario, uno che preferiva starsene per proprio conto, ma non un misantropo, malgrado tutto.

Il nome Dario gli veniva da quello che era stato il migliore amico di suo padre, con lui anche nell'anno della naia, lontani da casa, dalla famiglia e dalla morosa.

Sì, già da allora i suoi genitori, Rosa e Domenico, erano fidanzati - non avevano ancora vent'anni - e, non appena lui era tornato dal servizio militare, si erano sposati.

Per qualche tempo i figli non erano arrivati - avevano pensato addirittura di non poterne avere - poi, quando non ci contavano più, era nato Lucio e qualche anno dopo Dario.

A Lucio era toccato il nome del nonno paterno, mancato da poco, a lui invece quello dell'amico Dario.

Erano più di due anni che non tornava a casa... avrebbe potuto, tra un turno e l'altro, e aveva anche provato ad organizzarsi un paio di volte, ma sembrava che, a ogni occasione in cui decideva di andare a trovare la propria famiglia, dovesse succedere qualche incidente che mandava tutto a monte e lo obbligava a riprendere servizio.

Famiglia... sapeva per certo che sua madre lo aspettava, e suo fratello - anche se Lucio ormai da tempo aveva la propria vita - ma suo padre... con suo padre finiva sempre a litigi ogni volta che si incontravano, quindi lui non lo aspettava senz'altro.

 

Era ancora fermo a pensare nell'aria fredda della notte, quando si sentì sfiorare una spalla. Si voltò di scatto e i suoi occhi si trovarono a osservare quelli neri come la pece di Jim Clearwater; un nativo americano, sommozzatore di elevatissima esperienza, spericolato e capace, in grado di utilizzare qualunque mezzo e macchinario che funzionassero in immersione.

L'avevano mandato sulla piattaforma per condurre alcune necessarie manutenzioni straordinarie: sarebbe rimasto il tempo necessario e poi si sarebbe trasferito altrove per altri lavori. La compagnia lo utilizzava ora qui, ora là: non stava mai a lungo nello stesso posto.

Con Dario si erano conosciuti tre anni prima, in occasione di uno spostamento della piattaforma in un diverso punto di trivellazione. In quel caso Jim aveva dovuto resettare alcune strutture immerse per fare in modo che tutto fosse pronto per trivellare i nuovi pozzi.

Quella sera si erano intravisti in mensa: Jim era arrivato quando Dario e alcuni suoi meccanici ne stavano uscendo. Si erano appena scambiati un'alzata di mento, ora invece la sua mano albergava sulla spalla di Blanc.

«Come stai?» Domandò la voce roca del pellerossa in inglese - lingua ufficiale parlata sulla piattaforma.

«Non c'è male, tu?» Ribatté l'altro.

«Non male, nemmeno io,» e rispondendogli si accostò ancora di più a Dario, tanto da schiacciarlo tra sé e la balaustra, dimostrandogli che nulla era cambiato dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti: l'occasione di sfogare un po' di tensione non si rifiutava mai.

Il capo-meccanico Blanc non aveva proprio intenzione di tirarsi indietro: chissà che un po' di movimento imprevisto non portasse un giovamento anche al suo mal di testa. In più l'amico americano non era assolutamente male: la pelle color cuoio era glabra e quasi lucida; i capelli neri tagliati a spazzola erano sempre puliti; gli occhi scurissimi ed espressivi dicevano sul suo stato d'animo sempre molto più di quanto il proprietario non volesse davvero; il corpo era forte, elastico, muscoloso, piacevole al contatto con mani, labbra... e denti.

«Hai sempre la stessa cabina?» Gli domandò senza girarci intorno.

«Certo, andiamo.»

L'alloggio di Dario era formato da una bella stanza a sua completa disposizione, con bagno annesso. Era ordinata e pulita: a lui non piaceva la confusione.

Gli era capitato di lavorare qualche volta in piattaforme di altre parti nel mondo e sapeva benissimo che altrove capitava di dover dividere con almeno un'altra persona cabine anche più piccole della sua, quindi si reputava davvero un privilegiato a lavorare quasi esclusivamente nel Mare del Nord.

Non appena si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle si fiondarono uno sul corpo dell'altro. Jim era leggermente più basso di Blanc, ma le sue braccia e la sua schiena erano dotate di una forza inaudita; anche le gambe erano molto ben sviluppate e scattanti.

«Facciamo una doccia?» Domandò il pellerossa. Era arrivato da poco e, tra una riunione di lavoro e la cena, non aveva ancora trovato il tempo per lavarsi; ciò lo metteva a disagio perché non gli andava di avere addosso quello che lui chiamava “ _odore di viaggio_ ”.

«Sei sempre la solita signorina, eh?» Lo prese in giro bonariamente Dario.

«Non rompere, Blanc: non ti sei mai lamentato delle nostre docce.»

L'italiano annuì serio, intanto nella sua mente scorrevano immagini del proprio corpo, vagamente abbronzato, attorcigliato con quello scuro del compagno in amplessi sempre molto soddisfacenti.

Si spogliarono velocemente e si infilarono nel cubicolo, aprirono l'acqua, che all'inizio arrivò fredda provocando mugugni di dissenso in entrambi, poi spruzzò tiepida sulle loro pelli ormai vicinissime.

«Fermo, e lasciami lavare. Ci metto un attimo.»

Era una fissa di Clearwater quella di essere pulito, Dario lo ricordava bene, ma apprezzava davvero tanto quella mania; per quanto a lui, a volte preferiva rinunciare a una scopata, piuttosto che rotolarsi con uomini che avevano poca attenzione per la propria igiene personale... e ce n'era più d'uno.

In pochi attimi furono entrambi perfettamente puliti, sotto il getto caldo della pigna.

Lasciò scivolare le mani sul torace ben strutturato di Jim, percorso da rivoli e gocce, e vide i suoi occhi accendersi di quella fame di soddisfazione carnale che era identica alla sua. Sentì la sua bocca sul lato del collo, lusingarlo e morderlo per poi leccarlo lascivo. Entrambi i membri ebbero un sussulto di approvazione.

Dario poggiò le mani sui fianchi stretti del compagno e se lo tirò contro così da far strusciare la propria erezione con la sua e gli morse forte una spalla pur senza lasciarvi segno: era quasi impossibile vederne sull'epidermide scura di Jim, in compenso l'uomo mugolò di piacere misto a dolore.

«Sarà la volta buona che mi permetterai di prenderti?» Domandò l'americano poco convinto.

«Deve nevicare all'inferno, prima...» gli rispose Blanc, come tutte le altre volte.

Afferrò una confezione di lubrificante che teneva a portata di mano, ne trasse una dose generosa con le dita e si dedicò a preparare sommariamente il proprio compagno, dopo averlo voltato, non troppo gentilmente, fronte al rivestimento della cabina doccia.

«Meno male che gli uomini con cui scopo non sono tutti come te!» Ringhiò Jim con le braccia alzate e le mani aperte appoggiate alle piastrelle, facendo resistenza e spingendosi indietro verso il trattamento non troppo riguardoso, ma decisamente coinvolgente di Dario.

Quando Blanc si accorse che il pellerossa era sufficientemente eccitato, tanto da rispondere con spinte vogliose alla sua intrusione, decise di sostituire il membro alla mano, ma prima si protesse con un preservativo.

Si insinuò con una spinta costante, anche se non violenta, nel corpo del compagno, fino a togliergli il respiro. Quando arrivò a toccare le sue natiche con il proprio inguine si fermò.

«Tutto bene?» Domandò con la bocca sulla sua collottola. Gli piaceva il collo forte del pellerossa: in quel punto, appena sotto la zona occipitale, la sua pelle scura era morbida e profumata e sembrava chiedergli di morderla.

«Non sono una dannata ballerina classica! Muoviti!» Ordinò Jim, stringendo forte la mascella e contraendo i propri muscoli interni: da tempo non si sentiva così pieno... dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Blanc.

Dario non se lo fece ripetere e, facendo attenzione a non amplificare il dolore, iniziò a pompare lentamente nel suo corpo, cercando il punto del piacere, e contemporaneamente ad accarezzare un po' rudemente il suo sesso che presto ridiventò marmoreo.

Un gemito trattenuto lo avvisò di aver trovato quello che cercava, di conseguenza l'italiano si concentrò nello strofinare la corona del glande su quel preciso fascio di nervi che spedivano al compagno scosse di piacere quasi continuo.

Mentre la doccia tiepida continuava a piovere sui loro corpi avvinghiati e bollenti, gli ansiti si mischiarono al fruscio dell'acqua e il piacere surriscaldò la loro pelle; Dario pose la mano libera davanti alla bocca di Jim e questi apprezzò il gesto, mordendo il palmo con lussuria.

Nello stesso istante, Blanc addentò nell'identico modo il muscolo forte tra il collo e la spalla sinistra del pellerossa. Il dolore, misto al piacere, strappò un orgasmo potente a entrambi gli uomini che restarono, senza fiato né forze, l'uno appoggiato al rivestimento freddo della cabina e l'altro addossato alla sua schiena.

Dario, nella disperata tensione di riprendere fiato, temette che le gambe avrebbero ceduto, ma uno sforzo sovrumano lo tenne in piedi mentre il mondo ricominciava a prendere forma attorno a lui e respirare diventava man mano sempre più semplice.

Da tempo non si concedeva una scopata così intensa e pareva che Jim fosse della stessa idea.

Il mal di testa si era un po' attenuato.

 

Con addosso un paio di vecchi jeans e una maglietta di cotone a mezza manica che aveva macchiato irrimediabilmente con l'inchiostro di una penna fasulla, Ben si diresse alla stalla. I tre cavalli sbuffavano nel pomeriggio di aria tiepida, il sole scaldava i germogli degli alberi e l'erba del giardino e i fiori avevano colori brillanti.

Dopo giorni che non usciva di casa per studiare o dalla cucina della scuola per preparare manicaretti destinati a eventi organizzati dall'Istituto, Benedetto decise che voleva concedersi un paio d'ore all'aria aperta: avrebbe sellato Zarina e sarebbero andati a fare due passi. Bella e Rex erano le sue ombre, come sempre, e, chissà perché, più si avvicinavano alla stalla, più sembravano diventare irrequieti pure loro, come i cavalli.

Il ragazzo si accorse che la Terranova andava brontolando sempre più rumorosamente man mano che raggiungevano i box e il maschio stava tirando le orecchie indietro, tese ai lati del grosso cranio, e rifiutava di procedere.

Si sentì un rumore di zoccoli e un grosso sconosciuto, trasandato, dalla pelle scura e dai capelli lunghi e spettinati, uscì con Flash per la briglia.

Stranamente il bellissimo cavallo nero non sembrava particolarmente innervosito.

«Ehi, tu, dove credi di andare?» Domandò Benedetto ergendosi in tutto il suo metro e settantatré di muscoli tonici, ma longilinei e poco intimidatori.

L'uomo si voltò di scatto, colto di sorpresa.

La cagnona cominciò ad abbaiare e il maschio con lei.

«Tu, piuttosto, chi sei!» Reagì il nuovo venuto con rabbia.

La coppia di Terranova si parò a difesa del ragazzo sfoderando la poderosa dentatura e ringhiando apertamente a quello che, dall'odore, dalla reazione e dall'atteggiamento ostile di Benedetto, non sembrava proprio essere un amico.

«Riporta subito il cavallo nel suo box e vattene da qui o chiamo la Polizia,» lo minacciò il giovane ragionando velocemente che né Domenico né Lucio erano a casa e che quell'uomo, se armato, avrebbe potuto facilmente aver ragione di lui e dei cani e far del male a Rosa.

Intanto Bella e Rex avanzavano verso lo sconosciuto e abbaiavano come demoni, mostrando i canini per proteggere quello che, per loro, era un membro della famiglia.

Il bailamme prodotto dalle urla, dall'abbaiare dei cani e dal nitrire dei cavalli resi nervosi da tutto quel caos, richiamò l'attenzione della padrona di casa che decise di uscire per controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

«Benedetto, perché i cani sono così arrabbiati? Che succede? Chi c'è lì con te?» Domandò avvicinandosi.

«Va' via, Rosa! Chiuditi in casa e chiama la Polizia, presto!» Le urlò il ragazzo preoccupato.

Lei, inspiegabilmente, invece di scappare, si avvicinò ancora, guardando quello sconosciuto e i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri.

Benedetto tentò di farle da scudo finché non vide l'uomo lasciar cadere le redini del cavallo e andarle incontro chiamandola... «Mamma.»

«Dario!» Urlò la donna e corse a braccia aperte verso di lui.

Quel nome esplose nella testa di Benedetto come una deflagrazione.

«Buoni, buoni!» Afferrò i due Terranova per i collari, calmandoli e convincendoli ad andare via da lì: quello era il figlio di Rosa, il suo _vero_ figlio, non un relitto raccolto nella corrente come lui, quello era l'uomo che aveva diritto di starle accanto. Quindi era meglio che lui, Bella e Rex togliessero il disturbo.

 

Rosa era così commossa da restare senza fiato: Dario le faceva scontare in anticipo le pene dell'inferno, da sempre.

Siccome da sempre - e malgrado i continui tentativi che la donna faceva per compiacerli entrambi - non andava d'accordo con suo padre, prima di compiere vent'anni era andato a lavorare all'estero, peggio, in mezzo al mare, sulle piattaforme petrolifere.

All'inizio lei aveva pensato che dopo qualche mese si sarebbe stufato, invece i giorni erano diventati mesi, i mesi anni, e Dario era tornato a casa sempre più raramente.

Dopo un paio d'anni di quel lavoro come semplice meccanico, aveva trasferito la propria residenza in Norvegia e qui si era iscritto all'Università, facoltà di Ingegneria Meccanica. Questo gli aveva dato un'ulteriore scusa per diradare ulteriormente le sue visite in Patria.

Quando si era laureato li aveva invitati alla cerimonia e lei, Domenico e Lucio erano andati fino a Oslo. Dopo la festa avevano trascorso assieme un'intera settimana e avevano visitato i fiordi.

Quelle terre avevano sicuramente il loro fascino, ma non le sembrava che Dario vi fosse così affezionato; aveva anche visto il suo appartamento in città, ma più che altro le aveva dato una sensazione di precarietà.

Qualche mese dopo la laurea, la società lo aveva promosso a un profilo lavorativo superiore, come Dario le aveva spiegato al telefono con tono orgoglioso, e questo aveva comportato sì un aumento di stipendio, ma anche nuove responsabilità, nuovi compiti, meno regolarità nei riposi e nelle ferie.

Si era preoccupata tanto per lui in quegli anni, a saperlo distante, solo, a fare quel lavoro pericoloso... senza contare che al telefono si faceva sentire solo una volta ogni due o tre mesi, quando capitava, e senza regolarità.

Pensava sempre, con grande tristezza, che se gli fosse successo qualcosa, lo avrebbero saputo chissà quando.

L'unica certezza che fosse ancora vivo veniva dalla costanza dei bonifici relativi allo stipendio che arrivavano sul conto bancario che Dario teneva ancora in Italia e sul quale Lucio aveva la firma «… _per ogni evenienza..._ _»_ aveva detto lui quando lo aveva aperto diversi anni prima.

 

Rosa si riscosse da quel sogno a occhi aperti e si voltò a cercare Benedetto: il ragazzo si stava già allontanando con i cani.

«Tesoro, lui è mio figlio Dario,» gli spiegò ad alta voce, poi si rivolse al figlio «e lui è Benedetto, il ragazzo che abbiamo preso in affido, tuo padre e io: dovete conoscervi.»

«Più tardi, Rosa; ora avete bisogno di stare insieme» le rispose il giovane continuando ad allontanarsi camminando all'indietro. «Vado a fare un giro, ci vediamo tra un po'.»

Avrebbe giurato di aver visto un'espressione di sollievo sul viso dell'uomo, quindi si rigirò.

Prese il sentiero che portava al bosco e girovagò finché l'umidità dell'aria non gli diede un brivido di freddo, a quel punto decise di tornare a casa; in fondo aveva dato loro parecchio tempo e poi non si sarebbe intromesso: sarebbe rimasto nella propria stanza a studiare fino all'ora di cena.

Quando arrivò in prossimità della casa, notò una sola luce accesa, fioca, proveniente dal salotto e, stranezza ancora più grande, l'auto di Domenico mancava dal parcheggio davanti casa. Che fosse successo qualcosa?

Lasciò che i cani andassero a bere e si infilassero nelle loro cucce per riposare - più tardi, come ogni sera avrebbe portato loro da mangiare - quindi entrò.

C'era silenzio, così provò a chiamare «Rosa?»

«Ci sono solo io,» gli rispose una voce dal divano.

Benedetto fece ancora un paio di passi e notò la figura lunga sul sofà: un braccio era piegato a coprire gli occhi.

«Dove sono Rosa e Domenico?»

«Lei aveva appuntamento dal dentista e lui l'ha accompagnata. Sono andati via da poco.» Dario non si era mosso in alcun modo.

Il ragazzo non ribatté, attraversò la stanza e si diresse alle scale per andare a fare una doccia calda e cambiarsi.

«Non ti hanno insegnato a dire grazie?» Domandò l'uomo astioso.

«Grazie,» obbedì Benedetto stizzito, poi venne sorpreso da un poderoso starnuto.

«Sarà meglio che tu vada a metterti qualcosa di più pesante e che beva qualcosa di caldo: la sera fa ancora freddo in questa stagione,» proruppe pedante Dario.

“ _Se non fosse stato per te, sarei_ _stato_ _a casa da più di un'ora e non_ _mi s_ _arei_ _raf_ _fredd_ _at_ _o: non ero partito per stare fuori così tanto, ma poi... è arrivato il Principe!_ ” Brontolò nella propria testa il ragazzo senza emettere un fiato. Poi, mentre entrava nella propria stanza al piano di sopra, bofonchiò all'indirizzo del giovane Blanc «Ma chi ti si calcola! Ma va' all'inferno!»

«Ci sono già, grazie.» Rispose l'uomo da basso.

“ _Eccheccavolo!_ ” Pensò ancora Benedetto. “ _Ha un radar al posto delle orecchie questo!?_ ” In silenzio si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Raccolse la biancheria e gli abiti puliti sotto il braccio e andò a fare una doccia veloce, poi scese al piano di sotto per preparare la cena, visto che Rosa non c'era.

Giorni prima lo aveva avvertito della visita prenotata da tempo per quella sera, ma Benedetto nel trambusto degli eventi l'aveva dimenticato.

Discese le scale e si infilò in cucina. Prima di fare qualunque altra cosa, si lavò per bene le mani e indossò il grembiule, allacciandolo sul davanti, poi aprì il frigorifero e trovò carne e verdure da cucinare; come primo piatto pensò di preparare la pasta con un sugo leggero di passata di pomodoro insaporita con un gustoso soffritto vegetale. Si mise all'opera e, come ogni volta che cucinava, si estraniò dal mondo reale, cercando di non pensare al nuovo arrivato e al modo in cui la sua apparizione avrebbe stravolto i loro ritmi e la sua esistenza.

Non ne era geloso: certo Dario era il figlio vero, quello che Rosa cominciava ad attendere il giorno successivo a quello in cui partiva, ma... possibile che qualcosa dovesse sempre alterare i suoi precari equilibri? La sua pace con questa nuova famiglia era già durata a sufficienza? Prese un respiro profondo e si perse negli oggetti rassicuranti della cucina e nella musica dell'MP3.

 

In quella casa tutti sapevano che mentre preparava il cibo era come assente e ormai nessuno ci facevano più caso.

Stava canticchiando una canzone di Lorde, “Royals”, che in quel momento il suo MP3 gli riproduceva ad alto volume negli auricolari, quindi non si accorse che qualcuno bussasse alla porta della cucina, né che lo stesso qualcuno l'aprisse, né che il medesimo gli stesse arrivando alla schiena.

Quando sentì una mano chiudersi sulla propria spalla cacciò un urlo, balzò di lato, si strappò le cuffie dalle orecchie e brandì il cucchiaio di legno, con cui stava mescolando il sugo per la pasta, come fosse un'arma.

Per una frazione di secondo aveva immaginato di ritrovarsi davanti Bobby e di dover subire ancora le sue attenzioni indesiderate. Da tempo non ci pensava più e ripiombare in quell'incubo, anche se per un solo terribile attimo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia, lo sconvolse.

«Calma...» gli impose Dario con voce bassa, poi riprese con un'inflessione ironica, indicando la posata che ancora impugnava alla stregua di un monito «... e cosa vorresti fare con quello? Sporcarmi la camicia, forse?»

Benedetto tirò il fiato tenendo una mano appoggiata sul cuore, che sbatteva furioso contro l'interno delle sue costole: pensò che se non fosse morto d'infarto stavolta, non avrebbe più corso quel pericolo.

«Cosa credevi di fare?» Lo aggredì riprendendosi.

«Nulla, solo chiederti cosa... ma lascia perdere...» rispose l'uomo sollevando le mani in segno di resa, quindi gli girò la schiena per tornare in salotto.

«Ma va' all'inferno!» Sbottò nuovamente il ragazzo, e sottolineò l'invettiva sbattendo la porta di un pensile.

«Ti ho già detto che sono a posto, da quel punto di vista,» ribadì Dario lasciando la stanza, «comunque due volte in mezz'ora non ti sembra una frequenza un po' troppo elevata?»

Il ragazzo sbuffò furioso e non gli rimase che ascoltare la risata bassa e roca proveniente dall'altra stanza.

Dopo la morte di suo padre, per la prima volta Benedetto aveva trovato delle persone che gli volevano bene davvero, che lo trattavano come un membro della loro famiglia. Perché era tornato questo spocchioso, energumeno, guastafeste?! Ma chi l'aveva mandato a chiamare? Non poteva restarsene ancora qualche anno nei suoi freddi mari a Nord?

Erano mesi che non pensava a Bobby, ma era bastato sentire quella mano inaspettata sulla spalla a demolire tutte le sue certezze, a rivivere quei momenti di orrore.

I suoi occhi ridivennero tristi; in quel momento, dopo il periodo sereno trascorso in casa Blanc, poté toccare con mano quanto male gli avesse fatto quella bestia: gli aveva rubato la spontaneità e la spensieratezza, la capacità di fidarsi degli altri. Lo odiò come mai aveva fatto in vita sua... e un po' odiò anche _quell'intruso_ che, a pieno diritto, era tornato alla propria casa e alla propria famiglia.

 

Quella sera, a cena, Benedetto poté toccare con mano la tensione costante che regnava tra padre e figlio. Domenico era insolitamente taciturno, rispondeva a monosillabi e, se parlava, lo faceva solo per far notare a Dario che nessuno gli aveva chiesto di tornare e, per quanto lo concerneva, non era proprio il benvenuto in quella casa.

Rosa si destreggiava malamente tra loro, soffrendo per quei continui battibecchi che, un paio di volte, rischiarono di sfociare in liti furibonde.

Fortunatamente, dopo cena arrivò Lucio: un volto amico, senza elettricità addosso.

L'uomo abbracciò il fratello e gli chiese novità sulla sua vita, poi avvicinò Benedetto e, tenendogli un braccio sulle spalle, gli domandò «Hei, fratellino, quale dessert hai preparato per stasera?» Quindi si rivolse nuovamente a Dario «Tu non hai idea dei dolci paradisiaci che sa cucinare questo ragazzo. Hai mangiato la cena, lo so, ed era senz'altro ottima...» interruppe la sua possibile risposta, notando il suo accenno ad aprire bocca, «ma i suoi dolci sono un'esperienza mistica!» Sorrise scandagliando gli occhi color cioccolato del giovane quasi-fratello e vi trovò tensione e tristezza.

Sollevò ancora lo sguardo in quello del fratello di sangue, come a chiedergli con un cenno muto cosa fosse accaduto tra loro.

L'altro negò con la testa e socchiuse appena gli occhi incredibilmente blu.

Oh, Lucio non avrebbe lasciato correre: aveva notato tutta l'elettricità che caricava l'aria e, anche se non era certo dell'idea di discutere l'atteggiamento che Dario teneva con suo padre, non avrebbe comunque permesso che si mettesse a bisticciare anche con un ragazzino, non lo avrebbe sopportato... gliene avrebbero parlato non appena fossero rimasti soli.

 

Dario non sapeva nemmeno lui quali fossero davvero i propri sentimenti nei confronti dell' _ultimo acquisto_ della famiglia Blanc.

Era tornato a casa per rivedere sua madre prima che fosse troppo tardi e aveva trovato il proprio posto di figlio minore occupato da quel ragazzino scontroso e rompipalle: a sua insaputa era stato relegato al rango di _figlio di mezzo_ e non sapeva ancora se esserne più infastidito o sollevato.

Per dare un senso al suo stato d'animo era necessario risalire a qualche mese addietro, quando quella cefalea che lo tormentava era stata legata a una virosi che serpeggiava tra i lavoratori della piattaforma; pareva fosse stata portata a bordo da un geologo al ritorno dal Medio Oriente.

Il medico della compagnia, una volta riconosciuta la malattia che era andata diffondendosi a macchia d'olio, aveva prescritto, a lui come a tanti altri, un antivirale che aveva risolto il problema.

Un paio di mesi dopo, però, le cefalee di Dario erano ricominciate e il medico aveva nuovamente prescritto antinfiammatori e antidolorifici. La cura era andata avanti per un po', finché le condizioni del capo-meccanico non erano peggiorate ulteriormente, portandolo a una spossatezza generale, per poi degenerare in dolori diffusi un po' ovunque e torpore delle estremità.

A quel punto, durante il primo turno di riposo utile, Dario si era recato in ospedale sulla terraferma e aveva chiesto di essere sottoposto a un check-up completo. Dopo alcuni giorni che era tornato al lavoro sulla piattaforma, il medico lo aveva chiamato perché aveva ricevuto da Oslo i referti relativi alla visita medica e alle analisi successivamente effettuate.

 

Quando giunse nell'ambulatorio Dario notò che il clinico, che conosceva già da qualche anno, aveva una faccia strana e cercava di evitare di guardarlo negli occhi.

Quando, suo malgrado, questi aveva dovuto sollevare lo sguardo nel suo e spiegargli l'esito delle indagini, aveva iniziato con un «Mi dispiace di doverti comunicare...»

Le parole che avevano seguito quel preambolo non avevano portato nulla di buono: Dario risultava affetto da una forma degenerativa dei tessuti nervosi piuttosto aggressiva e sicuramente irreversibile.

Le aspettative di vita potevano variare tra i dodici e i diciotto mesi, forse seguendo alcune cure particolarmente innovative, poteva aspettarsi di vivere un paio d'anni, continuando a perdere capacità di gestirsi autonomamente, di deambulare, di provvedere a se stesso.

Dario aveva chiesto di dargli qualche giorno di tempo prima di comunicare quelle infauste notizie ai propri superiori, giorni trascorsi a pensare e a cercare di prospettarsi il proprio futuro.

In quelle ore disperate e solitarie - in cui, contrariamente alle proprie abitudini, aveva ecceduto nel bere, pur rimanendo irrimediabilmente e dolorosamente lucido - aveva valutato ciò che la sua situazione avrebbe generato in termini di preoccupazione e disperazione nella propria famiglia, così aveva preso quell'inesorabile decisione che lo aveva portato a dare le dimissioni dal proprio lavoro e a tornare temporaneamente nella propria terra natia.

Ora questo ragazzetto petulante poteva essere un limite al proprio tentativo di trascorrere il poco tempo di qualità apprezzabile con i propri parenti, ma poteva anche essere un valido aiuto per distrarre sua madre sia nel momento in cui lui sarebbe nuovamente sparito, che quando le avrebbero comunicato l'ultima notizia su di lui.

Questo Benedetto pareva essere entrato nel cuore di tutta la famiglia, ma soprattutto di Rosa, ed era evidente che si fosse affezionato ai due anziani... quel pomeriggio avrebbe rischiato addirittura la propria incolumità pur di tenerla al sicuro.

Gli dava un po' ai nervi, ma aveva innegabilmente apprezzato il suo coraggio.

Doveva solo decidere in che modo avrebbe potuto essergli più utile.

 

Quando suo fratello, prima di andare via volle parlargli da solo a solo, con la scusa di farsi accompagnare alla macchina, Dario non eccepì alcunché e lo seguì silenzioso.

«Adesso tira fuori il rospo: cos'è successo tra te e Benedetto? Quel ragazzino è la miglior cosa che potesse capitare a mamma e papà: è una bella compagnia per loro, dato che noi due non ci siamo quasi mai...» lo perseguitò un po' Lucio.

«Non è successo nulla di così grave,» minimizzò l'altro, «solo quando sono arrivato io non sapevo di lui e lui non ha potuto certo riconoscere me, così ci siamo praticamente _scontrati_ , poi mamma ci ha presentati, ma ormai il ghiaccio era stato rotto nel modo peggiore.» Sospirò pesantemente, un po' annoiato dalla presa di posizione del maggiore. «Non preoccuparti: impareremo a conoscerci e ad apprezzarci reciprocamente... ci vuole solo un po' di tempo e io ti prometto che farò la mia parte.»

Lucio lo guardò scrutando i suoi occhi di zaffiro con espressione dubbiosa. «Con questo vorresti dirmi che resterai tanto a lungo da conoscerlo bene?»

Dario si schiarì la voce, si passò le mani sul viso e poi osservò il proprio fratello, in un attimo di completo silenzio. Infine decise di sbilanciarsi. «Non penso che tornerò più sulle piattaforme, per il momento voglio godermi un po' di tempo a casa e recuperare, finché non arriveremo a scannarci con papà, poi magari cercherò un posto dove stare non tanto distante e un lavoro per occuparmi le giornate... ma per ora non dire nulla: non so ancora bene quello che farò.»

Lucio annuì pensoso, poi lo abbracciò. «Bentornato a casa.» Sussurrò prima di lasciarlo e andare via.


	6. Capitolo 6 - Il soldato di Bagdad

Capitolo 6 – Il soldato di Bagdad

Le settimane che seguirono l'arrivo di Dario a casa Blanc per Benedetto furono piene di studio e lavoro: presto ci sarebbero stati gli esami di maturità e, in più, l'Istituto si occupava di organizzare il servizio catering per un vernissage molto importante.

Tutto ciò si sintetizzava per lui in un delirio: al mattino si alzava prestissimo e alla notte andava a dormire tardi, studiava sorvegliando il forno e mangiava sempre in piedi.

Spesso fuggiva a casa di Lu, così oltre a studiare ed esercitarsi con la persona che gli era più congegnale al mondo, non doveva sopportare le battutine sarcastiche di Dario.

Con lei poteva parlare di tutto, le aveva quindi raccontato di questo ritorno senza preavviso e delle tensioni che lo stesso aveva generato in casa Blanc: da una parte Rosa era ai sette cieli, anche se preoccupata di vedere comparire presto la sacca di Dario sulla porta di casa, dall'altra Domenico era nevrotico e silenzioso perché ogni volta che si parlavano era un litigio furibondo.

Il servizio per la mostra si rivelò un gran successo e l'insegnante di cucina si complimentò in particolare con Ben e Lu, che in quell'occasione erano stati incaricati di una grossa parte del lavoro preparatorio.

Infine venne la data fatidica e la prima prova di italiano, che il ragazzo non temeva, essendo portato per le materie umanistiche, e nei due giorni successivi la seconda e la terza che gli portarono qualche patema in più. Fortunatamente riuscì a sedersi sempre accanto alla propria amica con la quale poterono confortarsi e aiutarsi reciprocamente, con buona pace degli insegnanti che spesso fecero finta di non vedere e non sentire.

Ci fu anche la scena da batticuore di una studentessa scoperta a copiare troppo spudoratamente, a cui venne requisito il cellulare, ma fortunatamente non le venne impedito di terminare l'esame.

Il messaggio passò chiaro: non si poteva strafare e pensare di passarla liscia. Da quel momento in avanti il nervosismo strisciò ancora più prepotente tra i banchi e tutti cercarono di risultare irreprensibili.

Dopo lo stress delle prove scritte ci furono alcuni giorni di pausa e poi il colloquio e la prova pratica. Benedetto era talmente contento di terminare quella serie di esami che si espresse con il massimo della scioltezza e ciò lo aiutò ulteriormente a ottenere valutazioni molto buone.

 

«Rosa, i cartelloni dei voti verranno messi fuori tra mezz'ora: io vado a vedere i risultati!» Urlò Benedetto attraversando il salotto, saltellando mentre si infilava le scarpe.

«Con che mezzo vai?» Gli domandò la voce ormai familiare di Dario.

«Scendo fino in strada e aspetto il pullman... con cosa vuoi che vada?» Ribatté nervoso il ragazzo.

«Ti accompagno io,» decise allora l'uomo alzandosi dalla poltrona con un movimento fluido da felino e appoggiando il libro che stava leggendo.

«Davvero, tesoro?» Proruppe Rosa uscendo dalla cucina tutta contenta di scorgere nel proprio figlio un'apertura nei confronti di quello che per lei era, a tutti gli effetti, un membro della famiglia.

«Certo, mamma,» la rassicurò lui con il tono dolce che usava sempre con lei. Benedetto aveva già notato un sacco di volte che quando Dario si rivolgeva alla propria madre sembrava un'altra persona: il suo sguardo prendeva una luce tenera, come se lei fosse un faro solo per i suoi occhi. «Se andiamo in auto, facciamo più presto e possiamo tornare a comunicarvi subito il bel risultato: Dick non può aver fatto una cattiva prova, negli ultimi tempi non ha fatto che studiare e cucinare.»

“ _Dick_ _?_ ” Davvero? E da quando quell'uomo lo chiamava _Di_ _c_ _k_ e sapeva quanto studiava? E che razza di nome era _Dick_?

Benedetto aveva avuto la sensazione di non esistere per lui, da quando era arrivato... e - ci teneva fosse chiaro - gli stava benissimo così. E allora perché questo cambiamento improvviso nei loro rapporti? Anzi, perché loro due avevano improvvisamente un qualche rapporto? Sempre se non si teneva conto di insignificanti grugniti che si scambiavano un paio di volte al giorno, possibilmente a tavola, perché Rosa potesse illudersi che non si ignorassero completamente.

«E chi sarebbe “Dick”?» Domandò lei ridacchiando.

«Benedetto, ovviamente. Il diminutivo “Ben” che usano impropriamente i suoi amici identifica il nome Beniamino, quindi non resta che andare sull'ultima sillaba, ti pare? Quindi da Bendedict, Dick, logico, no?» Spiegò Dario sullo stesso tono scherzoso.

«Dick è il diminutivo di Richard,» lo rimbrottò sua madre ridendo.

«Dettagli!» Ribatté lui sorridendole.

Beh, ora sembrava quasi finto: era come se Dario avesse addosso una maschera di gaiezza che stonava brutalmente con i colori del suo viso.

Ovviamente _Dick_ era alle corde: non poteva rifiutare il passaggio senza diventare agli occhi della donna l'insensibile musone che faceva di tutto per non legare. Quindi fece buon viso a cattivo gioco e accettò con un «Grazie» pronunciato tra i denti.

«Cos'è? Ti scoccia, forse?» Domandò Dario sornione.

«Cosa?!» Reagì Ben scostante.

«Che ti chiami Dick,» rispose l'altro.

«E a te?»

«A me, cosa...»

«Ti interessa davvero se mi scoccia?»

«Certo!» L'enfasi con cui venne pronunciata quella parola lo fece sembrare lo spirito più innocente di tutto il Paradiso.

«Se mi scocciasse non lo faresti più?»

«Certo!» Ancora quell'espressione da anima candida.

«No» disse solo il ragazzo, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

«No, cosa?!» Domandò allora Dario.

«No: non mi dà fastidio,» si arrese Benedetto.

Dario lo guardò con un ghigno storto e lui si sentì rizzare i capelli sulla nuca: quell'uomo era... dire _strano_ era ben più di un eufemismo! In qualche modo vinceva sempre.

Intanto Rosa era rimasta a osservarli dalla finestra, come fossero due pesci rossi in una boccia di cristallo.

Uscirono di casa insieme e salirono sull'auto sportiva che era arrivata il giorno prima dalla Norvegia.

Ben non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la faccia di Rosa quando aveva visto il bolide blu notte parcheggiato in cortile: era la felicità fatta persona, perché se Dario si era posto il problema di trasferire l'auto e non ne aveva semplicemente preso una in affitto, allora significava che sarebbe rimasto per parecchio tempo... o forse, addirittura, per sempre.

Lei non osava chiedergli per quanto si sarebbe trattenuto, lui non ne parlava e tutto per la donna restava sospeso in un limbo altalenante di speranza e timore.

 

Quando arrivarono, davanti all'Istituto c'era già un folto gruppo che controllava i cartelloni e commentava i risultati. L'attenzione degli studenti venne sottratta alla discussione dalla vistosa auto sportiva.

Già quello infastidì Benedetto, perché se c'era una cosa a cui tendeva, da sempre, era passare inosservato, ma sia il mezzo con cui era giunto lì, sia il personaggio che lo accompagnava, nulla avevano della _tappezzeria_.

“ _Idiota!_ _T_ _eatrale e idiota,_ ” pensò quando Dario scese dall'auto con il suo fisico da urlo, i capelli tagliati di fresco, gli abiti trasandati - che addosso a lui sembravano disegnati da chissà quale stilista - e gli stivalacci da cowboy.

«Vai pure a controllare il tuo punteggio, io ti aspetto qui.» Era la voce più roca e sexy che avesse mai sentito, che sommata al look _scopabile_ \- come l'avrebbe definito Lu - e alla posa da stupro che assunse appoggiandosi col sedere al lato del cofano dell'auto, con le lunghe gambe un poco divaricate, diede al ragazzo la certezza di doversi vergognare per lui finché fosse vissuto.

Si diresse alle bacheche dove erano esposti gli elenchi dei nominativi con le votazioni di maturità raggiunte e venne affiancato da un terzetto di ragazze che, nei due anni precedenti di scuola, non se l'erano mai filato nemmeno una volta.

«Ciao, Ben. Chi è quello?» Gli domandò una appoggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle.

Benedetto si scrollò e rispose «Il figlio più giovane dei Blanc.»

«Potresti presentarcelo,» continuò un'altra.

«Bisognerebbe che sapessi come vi chiamate,» reagì lui piccato: si stupiva che conoscessero il suo nome, ma forse se lo erano appena fatto dire da qualche suo compagno di classe al solo scopo di mettere in scena quel siparietto.

Si volse indietro a guardare Dario che era attorniato da ragazze e ragazzi; lui e la sua macchina sportiva erano sotto assedio e pareva che in quel frangente l'uomo si sentisse a proprio agio.

Senza dire altro Benedetto si avvicinò ai cartelloni e controllò il proprio risultato.

«Dai che sei uscito benissimo,» cercò di irretirlo una delle ragazze «sei proprio un gran secchione.»

«Non sono un secchione, sono uno che si applica in quello che fa. E grazie, sì, ho un buon risultato.» Lo facevano troppo arrabbiare quelle tre oche giulive la cui unica preoccupazione era uscire con il ragazzo più ricco-conosciuto-ammirato dei dintorni. In quel momento la preda più interessante evidentemente era Dario, anche se doveva avere almeno quindici anni più di loro. Ovviamente non lo conoscevano e non avevano idea di che razza di bastardo compresso fosse quell'uomo o lo avrebbero evitato come la peste... o forse no?

Scambiò alcune battute con altri ragazzi, poi arrivò Lu e lo abbracciò da dietro. «Ciao, Tessoro, come sono andata?»

«Sei poco credibile come Gollum, Lu,» sorrise lui, tentando di liberarsi dalle lunghe braccia della ragazza «direi che te la sei cavata bene: ci troveremo a lavorare nella stessa mensa aziendale,» bofonchiò schivando un bacio a tradimento.

«Ok, io preparo gli spaghetti all'olio, tu le milanesi,» sghignazzò lei. Era un loro gioco, una sorta di rito scaramantico.

«Sei arrivato in pullman? Vuoi uno strappo a casa: ho la moto nuova. Mia mamma stavolta ha esagerato e mi ha dato il regalo ancora prima della votazione ufficiale, per quanto è contenta.»

«No, grazie. Mi hanno accompagnato...» mugugnò lui.

«Certo, quello strafigo con la fuori serie blu» si intromise una delle oche.

«È _lui_ , quello?» Sibilò Lu assottigliando gli occhi, diffidente rispetto a questo figuro che da settimane destabilizzava gli equilibri emotivi del suo migliore amico.

«Il figlio più giovane dei Blanc, sì, proprio lui» confermò Benedetto.

«Non può essere il fratello di Lucio... cioè, forse gli assomiglia fisicamente, ma mi sembra proprio uno stronzo arrogante, lui invece è così una persona alla mano...» brontolò incredula.

«L'hai detto tu,» ghignò sornione il ragazzo, «vieni che ti presento.»

«No, no. Oggi passo» rifiutò lei, «sarà per un'altra volta. Ciao, Benny-bello. Ci vediamo presto.»

«Ciao,» rispose e ritornò verso Dario.

«Sei pronto?» Gli domandò quest'ultimo, riemergendo dall'adorazione dei suoi fan.

«Per me si può andare,» rispose il ragazzo immediatamente: non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e comunicare il buon risultato ottenuto... e non vedeva l'ora di schiodare da quella situazione assurda. Non aveva bisogno di fare da spettatore a questo istrione che, volutamente, sapeva essere affascinante al punto da stregare le persone e sembrare tutto ciò che non era.

“ _Se parte sgommando, giuro che urlo!_ ” Pensò Benedetto sedendosi al posto del passeggero e sentendosi subito dopo una checca isterica.

Invece Dario mise in moto, partì a velocità moderatissima e guidò tranquillo sulla provinciale.

«Chi era la stangona?» Gli domandò di punto in bianco.

«Lu, la mia compagna di banco.»

«Avresti potuto presentarmela, mi interessa conoscere i tuoi amici.»

“ _Seh!_ ” Pensò il ragazzo. “ _È per questo che non hai fatto altro che metterti in mostra..._ ”

«Non era in vena: ha detto che sarà per un'altra volta... è lesbica: non subisce il tuo fascino,» gli spiegò quindi.

«Non sapevo di essere affascinante...» scherzò falso Dario.

“ _Bugiardo_ ” pensò ancora Benedetto, ma non ribatté e cadde ancora il silenzio.

A un certo punto della provinciale, l'auto prese uno sbocco laterale che non portava certo a casa Blanc.

«Dove stiamo andando?» Chiese il giovane esibendo nella propria voce una tranquillità che era ben lungi dal provare.

«Voglio solo fermarmi qui e parlarti,» rispose l'uomo accostando in un piccolo spiazzo ombreggiato da un paio di grossi abeti.

Il cuore di Benedetto aveva cominciato a battere furiosamente e lo sentiva rombare nelle orecchie: non riusciva a non sentirsi in trappola, anche se la situazione forse era davvero innocente come aveva prospettato Dario. Forse.

Spento il motore, quest'ultimo si sfilò gli occhiali scuri e poi si voltò verso il ragazzo.

Nei suoi occhi c'erano tristezza e delusione e c'era l'amarezza profonda di chi non ha più speranze, né desideri, né sogni.

Benedetto si agitò ulteriormente accorgendosi a livello epidermico che la tensione che solitamente distingueva quell'uomo da tutti gli altri esseri umani era per lui un modo di sembrare _normale_ , contento, di fingere un'esistenza che non insospettisse nessuno.

Quella stessa tensione in quel momento era completamente svanita, la maschera di normalità era caduta: era come se il ragazzo potesse vedergli battere il cuore tra le mani, nudo di tutti i suoi trucchi di fronte a lui.

Dario continuò a guardarlo senza vederlo, con occhi vuoti e Ben si impose di respirare regolarmente, restando all'erta, cercando con gli occhi una possibile via di fuga, nel caso le cose si fossero messe male.

Poi Dario cominciò il proprio monologo.

«Volevo parlarti da solo perché devo dirti una cosa importante,» disse dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio che parve durare un'eternità, «una cosa che deve restare tra noi, che nessuno della famiglia deve assolutamente sapere. Giuramelo!»

Benedetto crollò il capo in cenno di assenso. “ _Ci siamo_ ” pensò intanto, “ _sapevo di dover pagare il mio debito con il destino, non sapevo ancora come_ _o per mano di chi_ _, ma sapevo che sarebbe successo_. _E ora ci siamo._ _Chissà che razza di sordido segreto vuole condividere con me..._ _un segreto_ _imbarazzante_ _?_ _O u_ _n brutto fatto di violenza dal quale sta fuggendo?_ _Che sia tornato in Italia perché ha problemi con la giustizia norvegese?_ _Ma perché tornare nel primo posto in cui lo cerc_ _herebber_ _o?_ _Rischiando poi di mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia!_ ” Smise le proprie speculazioni e si sistemò meglio sul sedile in attesa dell'inevitabile.

«Voglio parlare con te perché devo dirlo a qualcuno... e perché tu sei la persona più adatta: praticamente non mi conosci e non provi nulla per me, per non dire addirittura che mi odi.»

Benedetto non poteva fermarlo in quel momento, non poteva spiegargli che il solo fatto di essere figlio di Rosa e Domenico e fratello di Lucio lo rendeva importante ai suoi occhi, speciale, anche se in sé e per sé lo detestava; che qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, o dalla quale fosse in fuga, avrebbe potuto essere un dolore per i suoi e di riflesso per lui che ormai li amava come fossero davvero la sua famiglia.

Ma l'altro riprese, ignaro del tumulto che aveva ingenerato nel piccolo cuore del ragazzo.

«Non sono tornato a casa perché ero stufo della vita sulle piattaforme, ma perché mi hanno riscontrato una malattia degenerativa e irreversibile che sta distruggendo i miei tessuti nervosi.» Ecco, Dario era riuscito a dirlo ad alta voce e ora guardava in faccia quel maledetto fantasma diventato improvvisamente reale, quel mostro contro il quale non era in grado di combattere, dal quale non esisteva modo di difendersi.

Benedetto inspirò a fondo e rispettò il suo silenzio rimanendo a guardarlo sbigottito, frustrato, angosciato. Tutto era pronto ad ascoltare da quella bocca, tutto meno che quello. Una notizia così terribile doveva essere devastante per un uomo giovane come lui... e quale sofferenza sarebbe stata per la sua famiglia?

«Hai giurato che non ne farai parola con nessuno!» Ringhiò Dario afferrando minaccioso il braccio del ragazzo, quasi avesse potuto leggere i pensieri che andavano formandosi nella sua testa.

Questi annuì ancora con un breve cenno del capo: era questo dunque il prezzo che doveva pagare al destino per il periodo felice trascorso tra quelle montagne, vicino a quelle persone fantastiche che erano Domenico, Rosa e Lucio? Assistere impotente e silenzioso alla morte di un loro caro?

«È un mostro... annidato nel mio corpo... così ha detto il dottore.»

La mente di Benedetto reagì febbrile. «Quale dottore?»

«Il medico della compagnia» rispose l'altro atono.

«Vorresti dirmi che non hai cercato un contraddittorio con altre analisi, altri medici...» sbottò il ragazzo quasi con rabbia.

Quando suo padre aveva scoperto di avere il cancro, aveva interpellato diversi oncologi, si era sottoposto a tutte le indagini cliniche che gli avevano proposto e aveva ascoltato quanto gli veniva prospettato. Dopo aver valutato le risposte, aveva accettato le cure, anche se dolorose, sfiancanti e, infine, poco efficaci, pur di non darsi per vinto, pur di guadagnare anche un solo minuto di vita.

Purtroppo, quando gli era stata diagnosticata, la sua malattia aveva già raggiunto uno stadio avanzato, ed essendo una forma particolarmente aggressiva, non c'era più stato nulla da fare: dopo poco più di un anno lui era morto, ma non era venuto giorno in cui non avesse combattuto.

Dario invece non sembrava voler lottare: assomigliava a un pugile suonato, incapace di reagire e di prendere la vita nelle proprie mani.

La sua voce ruvida come un ruggito strappò il ragazzo alle febbrili elucubrazioni. «Fare altre analisi, cercare altri consulti, per verificare cosa? Una malattia degenerativa dei tessuti nervosi non è un raffreddore! Cosa dovrei andare a farmi dire da altri medici? Mi sembra di sentirli dire - con il loro tono di scusa, quasi di imbarazzo, a rammaricarsi perché la loro scienza non è ancora così grande - che sono spiacenti, che mi resta un anno e mezzo di vita, forse due, se mi sottopongo a cure strazianti che già da ora sanno che non funzioneranno. Non ci sono andato e non ci andrò!» Poi tacque per qualche istante.

«Hai mai sentito parlare della storia del soldato di Bagdad?» Riprese quindi, ma non aspettò che Benedetto negasse. «La racconta un cantautore in una bellissima canzone che s'intitola “Samarcanda”, ma tu sei troppo giovane per conoscerla... sicuramente ascolti altra musica...

Il soldato e i suoi compagni bevevano, ballavano e bruciavano armi e divise nei falò, festeggiando la fine della guerra e la nuova vita che li aspettava. Ma, tra la folla rumorosa che li accompagnava, lui vide la Morte intenta a guardarlo.

Corse dal re e gli chiese, a riconoscimento del proprio valore in battaglia, un cavallo velocissimo per fuggire alla Nera Signora e al proprio Destino. Bastò un cenno del sovrano e gli venne condotto uno stallone magnifico, dal manto nero e dall'occhio lucente, chiamato “Figlio del Lampo” per la sua velocità leggendaria.

Il soldato montò e lo spronò fin quasi a ucciderlo, correndo per due giorni e due notti, senza mai fermarsi, per fuggire da Bagdad. Volò con lui nelle pianure desertiche, nei campi e, nell'alba viola, vide biancheggiare le torri di Samarcanda: la salvezza.

Entrò in città e la prima persona che incontrò nel freddo del mattino fu lei, la Morte.

Stanco di fuggire crollò il capo sul petto e lei gli disse con un sorriso “Cominciavo a preoccuparmi per te: temevo che per festeggiare la fine della guerra a Bagdad avresti mancato il nostro appuntamento, oggi, qui, a Samarcanda.”» Dario sbuffò un sospiro. «Capisci? Il soldato è scappato dalla capitale pensando che la Morte fosse venuta per prenderlo, mentre lei in realtà voleva solo rammentargli il loro appuntamento, due giorni dopo, a Samarcanda e dirgli che doveva sbrigarsi per essere puntuale.

Grottesco, no? Ha trascorso le sue ultime ore a correre tre le braccia della Morte.

Grazie, no: io non cercherò la mia Samarcanda in un ospedale.»

Cadde nuovamente il silenzio, poi Dario riprese a parlare in un sussurro roco che sembrava più diretto a se stesso che a Benedetto. «Ho spesso dolori forti alla testa, sto perdendo progressivamente la sensibilità nelle mani e nei piedi... ed è peggio, un giorno dopo l'altro. Non ho niente da perdere ormai: preferisco vivere quel poco di vita normale che mi resta, finché non starò troppo male; allora penso che mi suiciderò.» Era calmo, come se parlasse di un altro... peggio, come se parlasse di qualcuno già morto.

Il ragazzo rabbrividì.

L'uomo si voltò nuovamente verso il volante, avviò il motore e, in silenzio, ripartirono diretti a casa, stavolta.

 

Benedetto era frastornato da quella rivelazione e, soprattutto, dall'atteggiamento orgogliosamente - o follemente? - rassegnato dell'uomo che gli stava seduto a fianco.

Certo un tipo di malattia di quel genere apriva scenari terrificanti nel suo breve futuro, ma la cosa peggiore restava la sua accettazione passiva.

“ _Non posso permettere che finisca così: Rosa e Domenico non me lo perdonerebbero mai,_ _ma_ _d'altronde ho giurato di non parlarne_ _con_ _nessuno...”_ rimuginò tra sé senza riuscire a darsi per vinto. Si morse le dita per non urlare in faccia a quel pazzo che non era quello il modo di reagire. “ _La_ _cosa peggiore è che mi ha fatto giurare - maledetto lui - così, quando sarà troppo tardi, le persone che mi hanno trattato come un figlio, mi odieranno perché avrò mantenuto questo segreto, impedendo loro di intervenire e negando loro il diritto di salutare il proprio figlio._

_Dio, in che situazione di merda mi ha messo!_

_Devo inventarmi qualcosa... ma cosa? Il problema è che non ha una ragione per cui combattere._ _Papà aveva me, ero io il suo sprone a lottare per vivere.”_

Sentì pizzicare gli occhi a quel pensiero, ma si riebbe subito. _“_ _S_ _e almeno avesse un_ _a_ _compagna_ _..._ _potrei parlarne con_ _lei_ _e convincerla ad aiutarmi, ma... non c'è nessuno, nessuno che io sappia, a_ _l_ _meno... e non posso neppure accennarne a Lucio: mi è stato formalmente proibito_.”

Quando arrivarono a casa, Benedetto si stava ancora lambiccando il cervello e la cosa doveva essere evidente, perché Rosa gli domandò «Che ti succede? Avete litigato ancora? Non mi hai neppure detto nulla del voto...»

Dario gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, allora il ragazzo si sforzò di sembrare normale, come se nulla fosse successo.

«No, ero solo soprappensiero!» Sorrise abbracciando la donna. «Sono stato bravo: novantotto centesimi... è vero che sono stato bravo?» Canticchiò ballonzolandole intorno e facendo il pagliaccio per farla ridere.

«Oh, sì, sei stato molto bravo! Allora stasera si festeggia? Andiamo tutti quanti a mangiare fuori?» Propose lei.

«No, altimenti finiamo a criticare il cuoco!» Sghignazzò Benedetto. «Ora mi infilo in cucina e vedrai che qualcosa riesco a combinare, tu intanto cerca Lucio e invitalo insieme a Germana... sarà pronto per le otto e mezza!»

La donna sorrise, grata di quel diversivo, e si avviò a cercare il telefono per chiamare l'altro figlio e la quasi nuora.

Benedetto si rintanò in cucina: era il suo regno e, lavorando, riusciva a pensare meglio. Dopo un attimo si trovò Dario alle spalle.

«Dannazione! Stai attento a non farti scappare nulla con loro: non voglio che soffrano inutilmente» gli sibilò livido.

Il ragazzo trasalì per la violenza di quelle parole, anche se, pronunciate normalmente, non sembravano proprio minacciose, ma la luce rabbiosa negli occhi di lui non lasciava spazio a fraintendimenti.

«Lasciami cucinare in pace, così non rischio di far danni,» mugugnò nell'intento di toglierselo di torno.

C'era una sola persona con cui avrebbe potuto parlare di quello che stava succedendo: Lu. Dopo cena l'avrebbe cercata.

 

Come previsto l'amica non si negò e finirono a passeggiare in paese al chiaro di luna; purtroppo, malgrado l'ambientazione romantica come solo una sera estiva in un bel paese di montagna può fornire, la conversazione aveva poco di sentimentale.

«... E tu, ovviamente hai promesso,» sintetizzò la ragazza al termine del suo racconto.

«Cosa potevo fare di diverso? Ora però sarei disposto a fare qualunque cosa pur di poter scantonare dal giuramento e parlare con Rosa e Domenico, o almeno con Lucio...» si lamentò Benedetto.

«Non puoi: promessa è promessa... non puoi neanche starlo a guardare mentre si spara una botta, però,» chiarì Lu cruda. «Ora... ci vuole un'idea per fare in modo che accetti almeno di andare in ospedale per accertarsi che non esista una cura che possa dargli una qualche speranza o, almeno, alleviargli i sintomi il più possibile di modo da dargli più tempo di vita decente da trascorrere con i suoi, prima che sia... troppo tardi.»

«Sembra proprio la pena del trapasso: uno come lui che è scappato dalla famiglia, che se n'è andato quando era un ragazzo e ha vissuto da solo per tanto tempo, ora si trova a mendicare qualche giorno in più con loro...» si strinse la testa tra le mani e la scrollò, quasi a voler far uscire dal cervello quei pensieri terribili «... e in mezzo a tutto questo ci sono io.»

«Che situazione di merda!» Riassunse l'amica. «Se parli rompi un giuramento, se non lo fai, invece, un giorno i suoi verranno a sapere che tu eri al corrente di tutto e ti odieranno perché non hai permesso loro di intervenire... ahhh!» Urlò frustrata attirando l'attenzione indesiderata di alcuni passanti. Poi si ricompose e riprese a parlare sottovoce. «Bisogna pensare a qualcosa: non posso lasciarti andare alla deriva in questo modo! Potremmo parlarne con mia madre... per trovare un medico, intendo,» chiarì lei accorgendosi che l'amico la guardava stranito. «Il suo capo, il primario di Oncologia dell'ospedale, conosce un sacco di medici e, senz'altro potrebbe indirizzarci su un luminare di neurologia... ma bisogna convincere Dario a passare la visita, poi. Non ha un compagno, che tu sappia?»

L'interpellato si bloccò di botto. «Come un compagno? Secondo te è gay?»

«Io direi di sì, al massimo può essere bisessuale» ragionò lei.

«E come fai a dirlo? Lo hai visto solo per pochi minuti e non ci hai nemmeno parlato,» l'accusò l'amico.

«Lo so, ma... ho avuto questa sensazione a pelle: lo sai che io non mi sbaglio in queste cose... lo sapevo di te quasi prima che lo sapessi tu.»

«Comunque no, non mi risulta né un compagno, né una compagna,» sospirò sconsolato Benedetto. «Ci vorrebbe un'idea, uno sprone per provare almeno a capire se ci sia qualcosa che possa farlo stare un po' meglio, ma cosa?» Sospirò ancora. «Potrei ricattarlo...»

«E con quale argomento?» Lo pressò Lu poco convinta.

«Potrei dirgli che, se non accetta di sottoporsi ad altre analisi e visite specialistiche, racconterò tutto ai suoi... farò anche la figura dello spergiuro, ma non posso prendermi la responsabilità di restare a guardarlo che peggiora giorno per giorno, finché non deciderà di uccidersi.»

«Potrebbe essere una soluzione, ma secondo me funzionerebbe meglio se gli proponessi una sorta di incentivo,» ragionò lei.

«Incentivo? Cosa intendi?»

«Sì, devi offrirgli un... premio. Il ricatto non lo farà avvicinare all'ospedale; deve sapere di poter contare su qualcosa, se tutto andasse comunque male... mi segui?» Tentò di spiegarsi Lu. «Lo hai detto tu che tuo padre aveva te, e _per te_ ha affrontato tutto il suo calvario, no?»

«Ho capito, va bene,» reagì Benedetto frustrato, «ma mica posso farmi adottare da lui? Tanto più che mi odia: a volte penso che goda nel vedermi in imbarazzo!»

La ragazza lo guardò eccitata. «Esatto!» Esclamò. «Hai detto che è sempre molto critico nei tuoi confronti e che fa di tutto per _torturarti._ » Calcò volutamente sull'ultima parola con un'espressione un po' comica.

«A parte che non c'è proprio nulla da ridere, però è proprio così: devo proprio stargli sulle palle. Forse pensa che i suoi abbiano voluto sostituirmi a lui... e poi vado d'accordo con suo padre - con il quale invece lui litiga ogni istante e per qualsiasi cosa - quindi... sì, penso che mi massacrerebbe volentieri. E allora?»

Lu si illuminò come un lampadario. «Ecco la risposta: offriti come premio. Se accetterà di entrare in ospedale e di sottoporsi a nuove analisi e nuove visite, tu diventerai il suo schiavo, qualunque sia il verdetto. Lo aiuterai in tutto e per tutto e potrà trattarti male finché vuole...» poi rise per stemperare l'ansia, «quasi che farei a cambio con lui.»

«Non dire puttanate!» La rimproverò eccessivamente aspro e pallido Benedetto.

«Che succede, Ben? Io scherzavo,» si scusò osservandolo con attenzione. «Mi sa che c'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto...» arguì la ragazza.

Ben rimase muto per un po', chiuso in se stesso e nella ventata gelida di panico che avevano generato in lui le sue parole, indeciso se riversare su Lu tutto il ribrezzo che aveva provato per l'uomo che aveva tentato di violentarlo e poi di rapirlo.

«Non c'entra con Dario, ma con l'ultimo compagno di mia madre,» si aprì poi con voce incerta. «Mi hanno trasferito qui perché questo tizio ha tentato di... hai capito, no?... e dopo il mio trasferimento nella casa-famiglia, ha provato a rapirmi. Aveva preso il vizio di venire in camera mia e ogni notte era più audace... l'ultima volta...» si interruppe con un singhiozzo, incapace di rivivere quel momento tremendo. «Ho tentato di dirlo a mia madre, ma lei non mi credeva. Sono riuscito a sfuggirgli, per fortuna, ma il ricordo ancora mi perseguita. Lui mi diceva che dovevo essere il suo piccolo, sporco segreto, il suo _schiavo,_ » terminò in un singulto.

Lu gli circondò le spalle in un gesto protettivo tentando di arginare il tremore che aveva invaso l'amico. «Avresti dovuto parlarmene prima... ti porti dentro tutto questo dolore e non dici nulla. Se avessi saputo quello che hai passato non avrei mai parlato in quel modo, lo sai.» Poi ristette, pensierosa, e infine decretò «Devi dire tutto a Lucio.»

«No!» Scattò Benedetto. «Non posso: ho dato la mia parola... e anche tu devi stare zitta. Qualcosa mi verrà in mente.»

Il ragazzo si divincolò dall'abbraccio di Lu e, dopo un breve saluto, scappò.


	7. Capitolo 7 - Giochiamo

Capitolo 7 - Giochiamo

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni dalla sua confessione con Lu e, più passava il tempo, più a Benedetto sembrava che la proposta di lei fosse l'unico modo possibile di agire.

Così, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nelle orecchie, nel silenzio ormai totale della casa, uscì nel corridoio e, senza fare alcun rumore, scivolò lungo il muro fino alla stanza di Dario: chissà se era ancora sveglio.

Lentamente agì sulla maniglia della porta, pregando che non scricchiolasse. Quando fu completamente abbassata, il battente cedette sotto la lieve spinta e il ragazzo si trovò a rimirare altro buio. Solo il riquadro della finestra, spalancata, risultava leggermente rischiarato dal baluginio della luna.

«Entra e chiudi la porta.»

La voce bassa del proprietario della stanza rischiò di procurargli un infarto.

Con il cuore che minacciava di spaccargli le costole da dentro, Benedetto obbedì. Rabbrividì, ma non solo per l'aria pungente della notte.

«Che fai sulla porta, Dick? Vieni avanti,» lo esortò ancora il sussurro di Dario, condito dal rumore di una mano battuta piano sul materasso. «Non vorrai svegliare tutti parlando da là!»

Il più giovane eseguì ancora il comando, procedendo cautamente nel buio della stanza finché non sentì le gambe scontrare il profilo laterale del letto. Una grande mano ghermì il suo braccio, facendolo sussultare, e ci mancò poco che non si lasciasse sfuggire un grido atterrito.

«Preso!» Bisbigliò Dario. «Ora spiegami perché sei qui, e fai in modo che la tua scusa sia convincente.»

Benedetto inspirò un paio di volte per calmare il ritmo impazzito dei suoi battiti cardiaci e la sensazione di nausea che gli attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco, poi provò a esporre la propria offerta.

«Sono venuto qui, adesso, per parlarti da solo, senza che nessuno possa origliare o interromperci,» chissà perché il discorso che si era ripetuto, nel silenzio e nella solitudine della propria stanza, sembrava molto più semplice e persuasivo di quello che gli veniva alle labbra in quel momento. «Voglio proporti uno scambio, una sorta di affare.»

L'altro sbuffò il solito sorrisetto bastardo; anche se non poteva vederlo, il ragazzo era sicuro che fosse così.

Benedetto strinse i denti e decise comunque di andare avanti anche se sentiva le ginocchia piegarsi: stava rischiando grosso, comunque l'altro decidesse di reagire.

«Troveremo un bravissimo neurologo, prenderemo un appuntamento, dovunque egli sia, e troveremo una scusa plausibile per allontanarci da casa e andare alla visita, senza destare alcun sospetto nella tua famiglia. Tu ti sottoporrai a tutti gli esami che verranno ritenuti necessari a formulare una diagnosi.

Qualunque sarà il responso del medico, ti adatterai alle cure che ti proporrà, a meno che la valutazione non sia davvero disastrosa: in quel caso potrai portare avanti il tuo piano originario e contare, comunque, sulla mia presenza e sul mio aiuto, per qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, per nascondere il tuo stato ai tuoi finché sarà possibile... e per quello che vorrai fare dopo.» La sua voce morì in un sussurro.

Ci furono alcuni minuti di silenzio, e il ragazzo arrivò a dubitare che l'altro lo avesse ascoltato: forse era soprappensiero o lui aveva parlato troppo piano.

Poi, finalmente, Dario si mosse e la stretta sul braccio del ragazzo divenne quasi dolorosa.

«E io cosa ci guadagno in tutto questo?» Domandò sempre sottovoce.

“ _Lu aveva ragione: ci vuole un incentivo... e così sia.”_ Si disse Ben, mordendosi a sangue l'interno della guancia per non urlare disperato _._

«Me.» Asserì allora deciso, stupito comunque di quanto fosse stato facile interessarlo a quel discorso.

«E cosa vuoi che ne faccia di te? Un moccioso alto un soldo di cacio che parla di cose che non conosce...» sputò amaro l'uomo.

Il giovane ringraziò tutti gli dei, esistenti e non, per il buio fitto di quella stanza che gli permise di mantenere celato tutto l'imbarazzo e l'ansia che provava e che sentiva inondare il proprio corpo sotto forma di sudore freddo.

«Forse proprio la mia inesperienza potrebbe essere interessante: non sarei mai scontato, sarei sempre una novità per te, forse sarei anche buffo e, sicuramente, molto stimolante.»

La risata roca di Dario accolse quelle frasi sconnesse. «Da dove ti viene tanta saggezza? È forse esperienza decennale o forte attitudine?» Lo prese in giro. «E cosa ti fa pensare che un nano del tuo calibro possa essere in qualche modo _stimolante_ per me?» Lo scimmiottò. «Sono abituato a donne fatali o uomini grandi e grossi, non a ragazzini androgini.»

“ _A_ _nc_ _ora_ _una volta_ _Lu ci_ _ha_ _preso!_ _”_ Si disse Benedetto. Stava andando a fuoco e le sue riserve di faccia tosta e sicurezza erano quasi completamente esaurite: non avrebbe saputo come controbattere ancora alle eccezioni del più vecchio.

Poi gli venne in mente una frase della sua professoressa di cucina - che ovviamente veniva usata in tutt'altro contesto - e, nella speranza che avesse almeno un minimo di significato e di attrattiva per l'uomo steso lì accanto, la pronunciò con voce insperabilmente ferma e con occhi ostinatamente chiusi. «Non sempre chi ha esperienza ha fantasia.»

Di nuovo la risata, roca e bassa, scosse l'uomo sdraiato sul letto «E sia...» sussurrò questi, «sono proprio curioso di scoprire le tue carte: giochiamo.»

Questo significava che Benedetto aveva vinto, ma a quale costo? Lo avrebbe scoperto presto: non aveva dubbi che il bastardo sottovuoto spinto che albergava nell'animo di Dario avrebbe escogitato infiniti modi per palesargli i suoi desideri e rendergli la vita impossibile.

«Per prima cosa voglio sapere cosa ci guadagni tu,» ordinò Dario.

“ _Io perdo comunque_ ” pensò triste il ragazzo guardando il blu profondo della finestra aperta con il fiato già corto per l'ansia. “ _In qualunque modo vada, io sarò il traditore che sapeva e ha_ _taciuto_ _..._ ” Invece ribatté con un falsissimo fare deciso «Questi non sono semplicemente affari tuoi... puoi chiedermi qualunque altra cosa.»

La risata roca e amara dell'uomo lo sorprese mentre lo strattonava a sdraiarsi nel letto accanto a lui.

Benedetto gli girò la schiena cercando di tenere sotto controllo il respiro per non iperventilare a causa dell'ansia, ma, contrariamente a quello che si sarebbe aspettato, Dario gli passò un braccio intorno allo stomaco, appoggiò il viso alla sua nuca e si addormentò sfinito, come se, in fondo, avesse trovato un po' di pace.

Il più giovane invece rimase sveglio a lungo, cercando di respirare regolarmente, impedendosi di impazzire perché in quel ginepraio si ci era infilato da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno... se si escludevano le divagazioni di Lu e le promesse estorte da Dario.

 

Non avrebbe saputo dire come, ma alla fine si addormentò in quel letto, vicino a quell'uomo e quando si svegliò, non sapeva più dov'era e aveva la sensazione che qualcuno lo osservasse.

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò a poca distanza quelli azzurrissimi di Dario, nella luce incerta dell'alba. Ebbe un sussulto, ma l'uomo non lo lasciò allontanare. Nella penombra della finestra ancora aperta - dovevano essere le cinque o giù di lì - notò il suo sguardo scanzonato.

«Mi hai detto che nulla mi sarà negato...» fece finta di giustificarsi il più vecchio.

«Ed è così, te lo assicuro» ribadì Benedetto, tirandosi indietro i ricci ramati che gli insidiavano scompostamente il viso e ritrovando tutta la propria determinazione. «Posso farti una domanda?»

«Spara» concesse l'altro.

«Perché tieni aperte la finestra anche la notte?»

«Perché non mi resta molto... e non voglio perdermi nulla.»

Ben si sentì stringere il cuore in una morsa, ma presto venne distratto dal proprio compagno di letto.

«Ora fila via in silenzio, Dick: non vorrai farti trovare qui quando Rosa verrà a portarmi la colazione,» lo redarguì Dario dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia.

Benedetto scattò come una molla, uscì dal letto e dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro, attraversò a ritroso il corridoio e si infilò nella propria, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, con il martellare furioso del cuore nelle orecchie.

Restò un attimo appoggiato allo stipite, come se diversamente non riuscisse a stare in piedi, con le mani sopra il petto, quasi a tenere a forza tutto dentro alla cassa toracica. Quanto avrebbe potuto durare in quelle condizioni?

Non appena si sentì nuovamente sicuro sulle gambe, arrivò fino al proprio letto e vi si infilò, coprendosi fin oltre la testa con il lenzuolo.

Così protetto dal mondo di fuori, si mise a rimuginare su quello che era successo quella notte: lui aveva proposto, Dario aveva accettato.

Sembrava quasi che l'uomo non aspettasse altro che un alibi per prendersi cura di sé, un aggancio, una sorta di speranza per conto terzi.

Ora non restava che mettere in atto quel piano strampalato: avrebbe chiesto a Nora di procurargli il nominativo del neurologo più quotato - e magari un aiuto per ottenere un appuntamento a breve -.

Sarebbe stata dura far collimare tutti i pezzi del puzzle e, contemporaneamente, fare in modo che nessuno dei Blanc si accorgesse di nulla.

In quel momento venne distratto dal rumore di passi pesanti sulla scala: Domenico usciva per andare a governare i cavalli e gli altri animali. Sentì un gallo cantare.

Il mondo continuava a girare imperterrito, le persone dormivano tranquille o si apprestavano a cimentarsi nelle loro solite incombenze, niente era cambiato all'esterno… solo lui… si sentiva un po' più triste, responsabile, vecchio.

 

Aveva appena terminato il proprio racconto a Nora e la donna lo guardava con i begli occhi un po' lucidi.

«Lavoro in un reparto in cui la disperazione cammina al fianco di una buona parte dei degenti, quindi so cosa significa vedere persone, a volte anche molto giovani o addirittura bambini, consumati dalla malattia.

È terribile pensare di non poter fare nulla, ma purtroppo molte volte la realtà è proprio questa. Devi cercare di prendere le distanze da questa cosa o ne verrai sopraffatto.

Lui non avrebbe dovuto scaricarti addosso questa situazione e tu non dovresti lasciarti ricattare: dovresti parlarne con la sua famiglia.»

Benedetto scosse piano la testa. «Ho promesso e ho un grande debito proprio nei confronti della sua famiglia: se posso evitare loro parte della sofferenza, lo farò volentieri.»

«Non potrai certo evitare che muoia, figlio mio. Non puoi caricarti di questa enorme responsabilità,» insistette la donna.

«Non fa nulla, Nora, se non puoi o non vuoi aiutarmi. Ormai sono in ballo e... mi aggiusterò in qualche modo,» la falciò lui con i caldi occhi battaglieri.

«Va bene,» si arrese allora lei. Le dispiaceva non riuscire a convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta, era troppo ostinato questo ragazzino, così accettò. «Domattina parlerò con Dominici e gli chiederò consiglio.»

«Mi raccomando,» pregò il ragazzo, «non deve trapelare nulla.»

La donna reagì quasi con stizza. «Esiste una cosa che si chiama deontologia professionale che, sia il mio primario che io, utilizziamo sempre nei confronti di tutti i pazienti. Stai tranquillo: il tuo segreto - anche se ci tengo a ribadire che non sono d'accordo con il tuo modo di agire - è in buone mani.»

Alcuni giorni dopo, sul cellulare di Ben arrivò un messaggio con il nome del medico consigliato e l'orario dell'appuntamento fissato dopo quindici giorni.

 

Presto tutti notarono il cambiamento radicale dei rapporti tra Dario e Benedetto, Rosa poi ne fu a dir poco entusiasta: in primo luogo il figlio vagabondo era tornato a casa e sembrava non voler parlare di andarsene nuovamente - per lo meno non in un futuro prossimo – in secondo luogo era stata sollevata dal ruolo logorante di cuscinetto tra padre e figlio, grazie proprio al giovane figliastro.

In tutti gli anni precedenti lei aveva sempre cercato di fare da filtro tra Domenico e Dario - non riuscendoci un granché bene, tra l'altro - ora invece sembrava che Benedetto stesse ricoprendo egregiamente il ruolo e lei riusciva finalmente a rilassarsi in loro presenza.

Domenico adorava il ragazzino dagli occhi di cioccolato, che teneva sempre in buon conto i suoi consigli, pur non mancando di un'ottima capacità critica. Il fatto che sapesse rimettere Dario al suo posto e che, con buoni modi e diplomazia, riuscisse ad arginare i suoi scatti d'ira e le sue prese di posizione contro qualunque proposta venisse dal padre, glielo aveva reso ulteriormente gradito.

Benedetto si era presto accorto che spesso, proprio perché si contendevano le attenzioni di Rosa, i due uomini diventavano antagonisti uno dell'altro, per non dire quasi nemici. Utilizzando questa importante informazione e attingendo alla propria scorta di diplomazia e arguzia, in poco tempo riuscì a renderli complici.

L'occasione venne evidenziata dal ragazzo con lo scopo di preparare una bella sorpresa alla donna della loro vita.

 

«Non so se ti sei accorto che Rosa è un po' stanca, ultimamente,» esordì parlando con Domenico, ma tenendo d'occhio anche la reazione di Dario, «forse avrebbe bisogno di un momento di stacco, di un cambiamento... che ne dici di proporle una vacanza romantica nella Riviera Ligure? In questo periodo ci sono concerti e serate di teatro nelle piazzette più caratteristiche che si possano immaginare...»

Sospirò, come fosse dubbioso, poi si voltò verso il giovane Blanc. «Tu che sei pratico di internet potresti organizzare il loro viaggio, i pernotti e le prenotazioni... tutto quello che serve.»

«Che bell'idea hai avuto,» lo complimentò Domenico. «Sono sicuro che Rosa non rifiuterebbe una proposta così carina.»

«Sì, hai ragione,» accettò Dario di buon grado, «adesso mi metto al lavoro e per stasera sarà tutto pronto.»

Il padre non eccepì nulla in proposito alla sua quieta adesione al progetto... gli aveva sempre dato sui nervi la sua solita saccenza, invece ultimamente sembrava che Dick - come lo chiamava lui - lo stesse addomesticando.

Quella sera a cena i tre uomini fecero commuovere Rosa fino alle lacrime.

 

L'indomani pomeriggio Benedetto era semisdraiato sul divano a leggere quando Dario rientrò, si allungò supino lì accanto, appoggiandogli la nuca sul ventre, e chiuse gli occhi con aria sofferente.

«Male?» Gli domandò il ragazzo sottovoce, appoggiando il libro per dargli la propria completa attenzione e sfiorandogli la fronte con una carezza leggera.

«Sembra che mi scoppi» mugolò l'altro.

«Hai preso l'analgesico?»

«No: non fa altro che intontirmi e non voglio...» sussurrò Dario dolorante, «e poi ho le mani e i piedi intorpiditi, come quando stai in una posizione sbagliata e ti si addormenta un arto... solo che io stavo camminando con i cani... e mi sembra di aver freddo» terminò disperato.

«Vieni, andiamo su in camera, così ti sdrai e ti faccio un massaggio,» propose il giovane preoccupato. Ricordava gli insegnamenti del padre: le sue mani erano sempre state foriere di rilassamento e pace... avrebbe fatto lo stesso per Dario.

«Non voglio muovermi, voglio stare qui, al caldo, in silenzio.»

Benedetto si diede per vinto, non insistette oltre e prese a muovere le dita leggere sulle tempie, sulla fronte, sugli zigomi di Dario, con piccoli movimenti circolari, quasi ipnotici.

Negli ultimi tempi avevano acquisito una confidenza fisica inusitata per Benedetto che, una volta preso atto che Dario non aveva mai manifestato l'intenzione di imporgli alcunché a parte il mero contatto fisico fine a se stesso, andava rilassandosi nei suoi confronti ogni giorno di più. E man mano che aumentava la loro familiarità, il ragazzo si scopriva giorno per giorno sempre più coinvolto nei confronti dell'altro e si sentiva morire al pensiero di non poter fare null'altro che non fosse assistere impotente al suo peggioramento.

Aveva proposto il viaggio di Domenico e Rosa nella speranza di farli stare lontani da casa durante la settimana successiva così che non notassero la loro assenza per recarsi all'appuntamento con il Professor Dorasi, il mercoledì successivo a Milano. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli che in Norvegia non gli avessero già detto?

Una punta di disperazione si impadronì silenziosamente del giovane.

Era una cosa troppo grande per per un ragazzetto della sua età, si sentiva schiacciato da quella situazione, tuttavia aveva promesso di non dirlo a nessuno... e avrebbe mantenuto la parola data.

Mentre il suo cervello lavorava instancabile, anche le sue mani si muovevano elargendo tocchi leggeri e sapienti sul corpo di Dario e, dopo pochi minuti di quel trattamento il respiro dell'uomo si regolarizzò, il corpo si rilassò perdendo la rigidezza degli spasmi dolorosi e le sue palpebre divennero pesanti: sembrava quasi che dormisse.

La tristezza allagò il piccolo cuore di Benedetto: le lacrime arrivarono a pizzicargli gli occhi, ma prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Fu allora che sentì una grande mano di Dario percorrergli il fianco e la spalla in una lunga carezza, poi tuffarsi nel cespuglio morbido dei suoi capelli.

Si chinò su di lui fino a sfiorare la sua bocca con la propria, poi leccò il suo labbro inferiore e lo assorbì tra le proprie labbra, succhiandolo dolcemente.

Aveva bisogno di quel contatto piacevole e sperava che gli desse sollievo.

Un sospiro profondo uscì da Dario che si sistemò meglio e si lasciò cullare a occhi chiusi da quella coccola dolcissima.

 

Quel ragazzino lo avrebbe mandato ai pazzi, un giorno o l'altro, e senza averne coscienza, per di più.

Forse nel suo passato c'era qualcosa di brutto perché Dario aveva già notato che, se era lui a prendere l'iniziativa, il giovane si irrigidiva tutto, non lo scacciava, ma si capiva a distanza che _subiva_. Se invece se ne stava buono ad aspettare, Dick si avvicinava e lo toccava con quelle sue mani preziose, e anche con il resto del corpo, con una naturalezza così sensuale da togliergli il fiato.

Era spontaneo, a volte un tantino goffo - ma solo per la sua inesperienza - tuttavia riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo e aveva per lui gesti di una tenerezza infinita.

Le sue mani erano un toccasana per il giovane Blanc, scorrevano sul suo corpo e sembrava che riuscissero da sole a portar via il dolore più lancinante, lasciando solo ciò che poteva sopportare.

Lucio sentiva la vita battere adagio nel proprio petto e, per la prima volta nella propria esistenza, sentì di avere davvero qualcosa di importante da perdere: Benedetto era un dono che qualcuno aveva deciso di fargli e nessuno doveva mettersi tra loro, era l'ancora che lo legava alla vita.

Da lì a qualche giorno sarebbero andati alla visita neurologica; in quel momento decise che, qualunque cura gli avessero proposto, l'avrebbe accettata, se solo gli avesse prospettato la possibilità di avere anche un solo giorno di vita decente in più.

Si sentiva egoista, mostruosamente egoista, ma Benedetto era suo: nessuno doveva portarglielo via, e avrebbe fatto in modo di tenerselo stretto il più a lungo possibile. Sapeva che era sbagliato, che lo aveva agganciato e lo teneva avvinto grazie a una sorta di ricatto, ma mai come in quel momento aveva bisogno di qualcosa che lo facesse sentire vivo... e Ben era quel qualcosa, quel qualcuno per cui valeva la pena continuare a vivere, anche se vivere voleva dire soffrire.

Neanche la coscienza della grande differenza di età che li divideva riusciva a farlo ragionare, neanche sapere che si stava approfittando del suo tenero cuore lo faceva vergognare abbastanza per indurlo a lasciarlo libero.

Non era mai stato così grato del fatto che in casa non ci fosse nessuno... avevano bisogno di una casa tutta per loro, ragionò tra sé, sì, un posto dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati o giudicati. Non voleva forzarlo a fare nulla, voleva solo godersi ogni momento, ogni secondo di pace, come quello che stavano vivendo in quel preciso istante.

Il ragazzo, ignaro del tumulto emotivo che aveva scatenato in Dario, continuava a succhiare piano il suo labbro e ad accarezzargli il petto a mani aperte.

L'uomo restò inerte fra le sue braccia, con il viso nascosto dalla coltre ramata dei suoi capelli, come protetto dal resto del mondo, nel suo paradiso personale.

 

Nessuno dei due si accorse che Rosa era rientrata e, ammutolita dallo spettacolo che le si era presentato, era rimasta per qualche attimo a contemplarli, poi era nuovamente uscita di casa, attenta a non fare rumore.

Aveva già notato più volte che il rapporto tra Dario e Benedetto si era modificato sensibilmente negli ultimi tempi: erano passati dall'odio aperto a quella strana complicità, anche fisica, che quel giorno si esplicitava davanti ai suoi occhi in quell'abbraccio così dolce... e la lunga carezza delle mani del più giovane sul petto di suo figlio... cosa doveva pensare?

Si stavano forse baciando protetti dagli sguardi indiscreti dai capelli di Benedetto? Forse, poteva immaginarlo, ma non saperlo con certezza. Comunque era sicuramente un'interazione consensuale, perché il ragazzo non sembrava proprio costretto in alcun modo.

Li avrebbe osservati nei giorni successivi e, se avesse notato una qualche forma di coercizione di Dario ai danni del più giovane sarebbe intervenuta, in caso contrario li avrebbe lasciati fare: Benedetto era ormai maggiorenne e nessuno poteva imporgli come vivere. E poi, se quel legame avesse tenuto suo figlio distante dalle piattaforme petrolifere e dal Mare del Nord, chi era lei per intervenire?

Quale che fosse la forma che stava assumendo il sentimento che li legava, sembrava proprio qualcosa di positivo che leniva la rabbia che ribolliva in Dario da quando era arrivato e, per contro, rendeva Benedetto ogni giorno più consapevole e sicuro di sé.

La differenza d'età non era poi così elevata: in fondo erano tredici anni... abbastanza, ma non troppi e, soprattutto, Dario non lo obbligava a far nulla, ne era sicura.

“ _Non può essere niente di male, se ha un effetto così benefico su entrambi,_ ” si disse Rosa sentendosi un po' egoista in un angolino di sé, ma scoprendosi incapace di spezzare il filo sottile di speranza che la spingeva a pensare che Dario non sarebbe più tornato sulle piattaforme.

Sarebbe andata nel pollaio a dare il mangime alle galline e a raccogliere le uova, per concedere loro ancora qualche momento di intimità, poi sarebbe rientrata preoccupandosi di fare parecchio rumore così da non coglierli ancora di sorpresa: benedetti ragazzi, avevano ben due stanze a disposizione dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati... perché non approfittarne?


	8. Capitolo 8 - Una notizia buona e una meno buona

Capitolo 8 – Una notizia buona e una meno buona

Una mattina, sul tardi, il telefono squillò.

«Dario!» Chiamò sua madre. «Dario, è per te.»

«Rispondo da qui,» la informò la voce del figlio dal piano superiore, «appoggia pure!»

Era un vecchio compagno di scuola del figlio più giovane, Rosa lo ricordava bene: erano stati amici per molto tempo, poi lui se ne era andato più di dieci anni prima. Aveva saputo che Dario era tornato e voleva parlargli.

La donna sorrise tra sé: oltre a non litigare più così spesso con Domenico e a legarsi sempre più intensamente a Benedetto, se il figlio avesse anche iniziato a riallacciare i vecchi rapporti di amicizia, forse non avrebbe più sentito la voglia o il bisogno di tornare in mezzo al mare.

 

«Pronto,» rispose Dario all'apparecchio.

«Ciao, vecchio lupo di mare! Mi hanno detto che sei dei nostri per un po'... o mi hanno informato male?» Gli chiese la voce di Massimo Grange, un po' più bassa e roca di quanto non la ricordasse, ma comunque inconfondibile.

«Sono qui... per un po', ti hanno informato bene. Come ti va?» Sembrava che il tempo non fosse passato: era sempre facile parlare con lui.

«Bene, molto bene, tanto bene che ho messo su un po' di pancia, ho rilevato lo studio di consulenza fiscale di mio padre e l'ho espanso - ho aggiunto la consulenza finanziaria e legale - e domani sera festeggio il mio compleanno, ci sarà un sacco di bella gente: che ne dici di fare un salto?» Massimo sembrava davvero speranzoso di rivederlo. «Puoi portare anche qualcun altro con te: fa' come ti pare, basta che tu ti faccia vivo, d'accordo?»

Dario era perplesso, non per l'invito, ma per l'incertezza della propria salute, quindi restò sul vago. «Spero di poter venire, ma non ti prometto nulla. Se non riuscissi, ti faccio comunque gli auguri e magari ci vediamo un altro giorno, ok?»

L'altro rise ignaro dell'effettiva preoccupazione di Dario di ritrovarsi con un mal di testa _da oscar_ e nell'effettiva impossibilità di arrivare fino in paese, altro che ad Aosta.

«Sto nella casa dei miei,» riprese Massimo cercando di essere convincente, «loro si sono trasferiti in un appartamento più piccolo in centro, qualche anno fa, dopo che mio padre è andato in pensione. L'indirizzo lo sai. Cerca di venire, vecchio volpone, e portati qualche bell'esemplare nordico, così qualcuno avrà di che rifarsi gli occhi.»

Dario sorvolò sulla battuta che non aveva altra intenzione se non il metterlo a proprio agio, sottintendendo che nessuno si sarebbe permesso commenti su chiunque lo avesse accompagnato: Massimo conosceva i suoi gusti versatili in fatto di sesso e non se n'era mai fatto un problema.

«Grazie, Massimo, sei un amico. Davvero spero di poter venire, ma se non mi dovessi vedere, non rimanerci male. Ci troviamo presto, comunque, te lo prometto.»

Poi Dario lo salutò rinnovando gli auguri.

 

Il resto della giornata trascorse abbastanza tranquillamente per Dario che guardava sua madre tutta indaffarata a preparare il bagaglio per l'imminente partenza.

Informò Benedetto dell'invito aperto anche a lui e gli chiese di pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto regalare a Massimo.

«Io non lo conosco e non so se sia il caso che venga alla sua festa...» provò a schermirsi il ragazzo.

«Non vorrai farmi andare da solo: e se all'improvviso mi venisse una crisi? Andremo in taxi perché non mi fido a guidare in queste condizioni,» lo guardò un po' in cagnesco «se qualcuno chiede, la scusa è che non voglio guidare da ubriaco al ritorno, d'accordo? E tu reggimi il gioco.»

Il giovane si immusonì, allora Dario mugugnò «Tanto magari domani sera sarò uno straccio e non andremo da nessuna parte, quindi smetti di fare l'offeso. Ricordati sempre che mi avevi promesso che avresti fatto tutto quello che ti avrei chiesto: chissà che gran sacrificio dev'essere accompagnarmi a una festa...»

«Va bene, va bene: verrò con te» capitolò Benedetto dandosi mentalmente dello stupido. Ovviamente a quell'evento non avrebbe conosciuto nessuno e avrebbe finito per fare tappezzeria, mentre Dario sarebbe stato sicuramente attorniato da conoscenti di vecchia data, ma l'importante era che l'altro si sentisse a proprio agio tanto da voler andare. «Stai solo tranquillo e... e cerca di stare bene.»

 

Dopo aver comprato un portachiavi in pelle con le cifre in oro per il proprio coetaneo, la sera successiva Dario si vestì con jeans, camicia, giacca e scarpe eleganti, e si affacciò alla stanza di Benedetto.

«Che ne dici? Faccio ancora la mia porca figura?» Chiese al ragazzo facendo un giro su se stesso.

Dick, con una gamba dentro e una fuori dai pantaloni, si fermò a valutare il corpo longilineo e forte del compagno: sembrava un indossatore e aveva un'eleganza innata che lo avrebbe fatto notare anche in mezzo a una folla.

Incredibilmente il fatto che fosse entrato in camera sua mentre non era ancora del tutto vestito non lo sfiorò minimamente, tutto preoccupato di essere presentabile e non farlo sfigurare.

«Sì, sì... puoi andare, ma lascia che finisca di vestirmi o arriveremo in ritardo,» si schermì nel constatare senza turbamento che l'altro restava a contemplarlo come fosse a una cerimonia di vestizione.

«Non ti avevo ancora visto quegli abiti addosso» ammiccò il più vecchio verso i calzoni blu che fasciavano il bacino e i fianchi stretti del ragazzo, e la camicia chiara che, pur essendo di taglio elegante, veniva trattata come un indumento casual, con le maniche ripiegate e un paio di bottoni sbottonati sul colletto ben stirato.

Benedetto si buttò sulla spalla un giubbotto corto della stessa stoffa scura dei calzoni e disse «Sono pronto. Allora: _faccio ancora la mia porca figura_?» Lo scimmiottò uscendo dalla stanza.

Il cuore di Dario ebbe un tuffo nel constatare che quel piccolo gnomo irrispettoso era di una bellezza sorprendente: i suoi capelli, luminosi e dispettosi, incorniciavano il viso dai lineamenti puri e sottolineavano le efelidi che sembravano spruzzate sulla sua pelle con una bomboletta spray. Si ritrovò ad ammirarlo con la salivazione azzerata e i calzoni diventati improvvisamente un po' fastidiosi all'altezza del cavallo.

Il taxi seguì le indicazioni date da Dario e li lasciò davanti alla villa, che era stata dei genitori di Massimo, con l'intesa di tornare a prenderli non appena lo avrebbero chiamato al cellulare. Le luci, sparse ovunque anche nel giardino, erano già accese, malgrado che la serata estiva fosse ancora abbastanza chiara.

Il padrone di casa attendeva gli ospiti nel grande salone, affiancato da una bella donna un pochino più giovane di lui.

«Tutto bene?» Domandò il ragazzo con un filo di voce mentre aspettavano di salutare il festeggiato. Si era reso conto che Dario era improvvisamente impallidito.

«Ho avuto un piccolo giramento di testa... forse è l'analgesico, ma ora va meglio: non ti preoccupare,» lo tranquillizzò.

Intanto il gruppetto che parlava con Massimo si allontanò e riuscirono finalmente ad avvicinarlo.

Dario rispose con calore all'abbraccio del vecchio amico che aveva i capelli a spazzola un po' ingrigiti sulle tempie e, come già confessato al telefono, non possedeva più la rigorosa linea della giovinezza.

«Tu invece sei sempre lo stesso, Dario: non un filo di grasso, non un capello bianco.»

«È perché li tingo,» scherzò lui bonario, «e tu sei... Enrica? Giusto?» si rivolse alla donna accanto all'amico, riconoscendo in lei la fidanzatina di Massimo dei tempi della scuola.

«Già... dopo tanto ci siamo ritrovati,» spiegò per lei il compagno, «stiamo insieme da un paio d'anni e, prima o poi, la convincerò a fare di me un uomo onesto» scherzò poi attirandola a sé e stringendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

«Prima o poi... chissà!» Scherzò lei.

«Questo è Benedetto,» lo presentò Dario, imitando Massimo e cingendogli le spalle con un braccio possessivo.

Gli altri due gli strinsero la mano amichevolmente e il giovane scambiò con loro i convenevoli di rito, rinnovando gli auguri già fatti da Dario e chiarendo la propria posizione in casa Blanc.

«I tuoi sono sempre stati persone generosissime,» commentò il padrone di casa, poi si rivolse al ragazzo «e noi siamo contenti che Rosa e Domenico si siano presi cura di te, così ringiovanisci un po' la nostra cerchia di vecchietti» finì ghignando autoironico.

Dario gli porse il pacchetto e l'uomo lo appoggiò su un tavolino lì accanto, insieme a un mucchietto di altri regali. «Grazie. Li aprirò tutti insieme, prima della torta,» spiegò. «Andate pure dentro e servitevi al buffet. Se vi serve qualsiasi cosa, chiedete pure ai camerieri e... grazie ancora di essere qui.»

Dario e Benedetto lasciarono il posto accanto al festeggiato ad altri amici che attendevano di poterlo salutare.

Ben presto la villa, addobbata di luci e musica, si riempì di invitati che gironzolavano con cibo e bicchieri di vino in mano. Dario veniva spesso fermato da uomini e donne che gli chiedevano del suo lavoro, delle sue intenzioni per il futuro e lui reagiva simpaticamente evitando di dare troppe spiegazioni.

Una persona in particolare sembrava seguirli da quando avevano messo piede nella casa, pur non avendo ancora attaccato bottone: una donna che doveva avere più o meno l'età di Dario, molto elegante, molto curata, truccata in modo impeccabile. Ogni volta che si voltavano lei era lì che parlava con qualcuno, che si faceva versare il vino da un cameriere, che si serviva di bocconcini di cibo che restavano però intoccati nel piatto che venivano regolarmente abbandonato qua e là.

«Chi è la bellona che ci perseguita?» Domandò Benedetto a un certo punto.

«Una per cui mi ero preso una scuffia tanto tempo fa, quando ero addirittura più giovane di te ora,» si schermì Dario; «allora lei era convinta di essere la manna dal cielo per ogni ragazzo, che pochi fossero al suo livello, e si concedeva solo ai campioni di sci e ai figli di papà, quelli carichi di soldi, con la macchinona che li aspettava in garage ancora prima che fossero riusciti a prendere la patente... ho perso solo tempo,» aggiunse quasi con rammarico.

«Allora forse potresti toglierti la soddisfazione adesso: mi sembra molto interessata a te...» gli propose Benedetto mantenendo un tono basso, quasi cospiratorio. In qualche modo lo uccideva dentro pronunciare quelle parole, ma era lì per supportare Dario in qualunque decisione prendesse, anche se questo significava vederlo insieme a qualcun altro: se Dario si fosse legato a qualcuno, lui avrebbe avuto un nuovo alleato per combattere contro la sua malattia.

«Non m'importa di lei... forse non mi è mai importato davvero, neanche quando ero poco più di un ragazzino, ma sicuramente non ora. Ho perso tempo a correrle dietro, allora.»

«Non penso che dovresti correre, ora, per acchiapparla...» insistette Ben facendosi violenza nell'insistere.

«Ora... m'importa di non perdere il tempo che mi resta in stupide storie insipide e senza significato. _Ora_ non ho tempo da perdere,» ribatté l'uomo convinto.

La sua voce era greve e pregna di tristezza, ma in fondo a Benedetto sembrò quasi di sentire un guizzo di qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo spiegare.

«M'importa che il mio tempo non sia perso _ora_ » ripeté Dario stringendosi Dick al fianco e appoggiandogli le labbra sulla tempia.

La donna li stava guardando e fu evidente che per lei, vedere la loro confidenza e la loro vicinanza, fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.

«Se fai così, tra poco tutti sapranno che sei gay» tentò di svincolarsi Benedetto con poca convinzione.

«A me non è mai importato quello che pensano o dicono gli altri, ma hai ragione, piccolo Dick: non avrei dovuto esporti in questo modo,» si preoccupò Dario allentando un po' la presa.

«Non importa neanche a me» esordì coraggiosamente il ragazzo, ostentando una sicurezza che purtroppo non gli apparteneva, «e poi ricordi il nostro patto? Io sono qui per te.»

Dario chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò ancora le labbra alla fronte del più piccolo, inspirò piano il suo profumo di pulito e se lo strinse addosso con ancora più forza disperata.

 

Rosa e Domenico erano partiti il venerdì precedente, di pomeriggio, e non sarebbero tornati prima della domenica successiva; chiamavano tutte le sere ed erano entusiasti dei posti e degli spettacoli che Dario aveva prenotato per loro, il tempo era meraviglioso e la Riviera Ligure stava dando il meglio di sé e dei suoi abitanti.

«Sono un po' chiusi, all'inizio, un po' schivi come noi valligiani, questi liguri, ma poi, quando riesci a conoscerli, ti accorgi che hanno il cuore grande.» Gli aveva raccontato Rosa la sera prima.

 

Il mercoledì si alzarono molto presto, entrambi silenziosi, entrambi nervosi.

In quel momento Benedetto avrebbe voluto poter parlare con qualcuno, sfogare la propria paura, piangere per quest'uomo che gli stava entrando nel cuore; lui, i suoi dolori, la sua malattia. Quello sarebbe stato _il giorno del giudizio_ per lui e il ragazzo temeva che, non sentendosi dire nulla di nuovo, Dario si sarebbe lasciato andare ancora di più alla disperazione.

Man mano che procedevano i giorni, lo teneva sempre più d'occhio, preoccupato oltremodo per lui, timoroso di perderlo di vista un attimo e trovarlo appeso al soffitto o dissanguato nella vasca da bagno.

«Cosa sei? Uno stalker?» Gli aveva domandato l'uomo il giorno precedente, quando se lo era trovato dinanzi all'improvviso. Era uscito dal box della doccia con una salvietta sulla testa, asciugando i folti capelli chiari, e quasi era inciampato nel ragazzo. «Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» Aveva inveito nervoso.

 

«Dario, sei pronto?» Lo chiamò dal piano di sotto Benedetto.

«Arrivo» brontolò l'altro a mezza voce.

Andarono in taxi fino a Torino, da lì presero un treno veloce che in pochissimo tempo e senza fermate inutili, li portò a Milano. Dalla stazione salirono su un altro taxi che li portò a destinazione al padiglione di Neurologia; erano in anticipo di mezz'ora sull'orario dell'appuntamento.

«Potevamo entrare in un bar e bere un caffè...» mugugnò Dario.

«Ho visto un distributore automatico di bevande calde al piano di sotto, se lo vuoi, te lo vado a prendere...» si offrì Dick.

«No, non è il caso: ho già i nervi abbastanza tesi... e poi quello delle macchinette fa schifo, non lo sai?» L'uomo si voltò verso di lui e il ragazzo poté notare come lo sguardo triste, ma allo stesso tempo dolce nei suoi confronti, non corrispondesse con il tono duro delle parole.

Vennero chiamati per la visita all'orario prefissato da una segretaria carina e discreta. «Il Professor Dorasi vi aspetta» li avvisò a tono moderato.

I due si alzarono nello stesso istante, provocando un piccolo terremoto con le sedie che si scontrarono e cagionarono un po' di rumore nel silenzio attonito della sala d'aspetto. Si guardarono imbarazzati, poi raccolsero i documenti - temporaneamente abbandonati sul tavolino lì accanto - e seguirono la donna che aprì per loro la porta e la richiuse alle loro spalle senza seguirli.

Un uomo magro, basso, dai lineamenti tirati e dagli insoliti capelli biondi - anche se striati di grigio - un po' lunghi e abboccolati, dallo sguardo azzurro e limpido come quello di un bambino, li accolse con un sorriso di circostanza.

Strinse loro la mano presentandosi e anche i due risposero al saluto.

«Accomodatevi» disse loro facendo cenno alle sedie di fronte alla sua scrivania.

Sedette anche lui e accettò la busta che conteneva i documenti cartacei e un DVD con le immagini della TAC e della risonanza magnetica che Dario aveva effettuato a Oslo.

«Mi racconti come sono andate le cose» lo invitò mentre infilava il supporto magnetico in un lettore e osservava le lastre sul video del proprio computer.

Blanc prese a elencare gli accadimenti da quando aveva contratto il virus, alla ricaduta, alle analisi e al colloquio con il medico della compagnia.

Benedetto era seduto accanto al compagno e osservava in silenzio la stanza, il viso di Dario e le manovre del medico. Si accorse che, a un certo punto, questi sgranò gli occhi guardando fisso un punto del video, ma non poté certo chiedere il motivo di quello sbalordimento.

Forse il clinico aveva visto quanto fosse già avanzata la malattia e si era stupito che il paziente fosse ancora in grado di muoversi e parlare... il ragazzo sospirò attirandosi un'occhiataccia dal malato.

«Dunque, signor... può ripetermi il suo nome?» Lo interruppe il Professor Dorasi.

«Dario Blanc» ripeté l'interpellato.

«Dario Blanc...» ripeté a sua volta il medico dubbioso, «ritengo sia opportuno rifare sia la TAC che la risonanza per avere un quadro dinamico del progredire della malattia... se lei è d'accordo, gliele farei rifare immediatamente: chiamo in reparto e le richiedo con la massima urgenza.

In questo modo lei eviterà di farsi prescrivere le analisi dal suo medico curante, di dover aspettare chissà quanto tempo, nonché di doversi spostare ancora per effettuarle. Mi ha detto che abita in un paesino della Val d'Aosta, giusto?»

All'assenso di Dario, aggiunse «Bene, potete uscire un attimo, io sento Radiologia e vi faccio informare subito dalla segretaria a proposito di dove dovete andare.»

Si alzò in piedi - arrivava sì e no sotto l'ascella di Dario e sotto il naso di Benedetto - e li accompagnò alla porta.

Tornato alla propria scrivania si mise al telefono.

 

Dopo circa un quarto d'ora la giovane donna li raggiunse nuovamente in sala d'aspetto e consegnò loro un foglio che conteneva le informazioni riguardanti il padiglione dell'ospedale dove dovevano recarsi e il nome del medico a cui dovevano fare riferimento; allo stesso foglio erano allegate le richieste delle diagnostiche da effettuare.

Dario era stanco, oltre che teso e dolorante, e si era appoggiato temporaneamente alla spalla di Benedetto, ma si raddrizzò immediatamente, minimizzando il proprio stato di prostrazione col ragazzo, quando questi gli propose di chiamare un taxi per percorrere il tragitto tra il reparto di Neurologia e la piastra radiologica.

«Effettivamente è un tratto abbastanza lungo, forse ha ragione il suo giovane amico signor Blanc; vi chiamo io il taxi: lo troverete da basso quando uscirete dalla porta principale.»

Dario non poté più combattere e accettò.

Mentre scendevano al piano terra con l'ascensore, Dick gli infilò la testa sotto il mento e lo abbracciò. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma quel piccolo rompiscatole era davvero di grande conforto per lui.

Nel reparto di Radiologia vennero accolti da una dottoressa giovane, alta, bionda, dai tratti un po' androgini, ma che avrebbe potuto sicuramente fare l'indossatrice anziché aggirarsi tra malati e infortunati di qualsiasi grado di gravità.

Li accolse con un sorriso di circostanza, disse subito a Ben di attendere in sala d'aspetto e scomparve insieme a Dario dietro una porta che si confondeva con la parete di anodizzato chiaro.

 

Il tempo colava lento per Dick che era parecchio nervoso: ormai non aveva più la speranza che ci fosse qualcosa di cui il medico della compagnia petrolifera non si fosse accorto, infatti il Professore non aveva eccepito alcunché sulla sua diagnosi, aveva solo chiesto nuove immagini da comparare per stabilire il grado effettivo di aggressività della malattia. Un riscontro dinamico, ecco quello che voleva ottenere da quelle nuove lastre, non certo la rivelazione di un errore di valutazione.

Benedetto si prese la testa fra le mani e pensò di aver sbagliato tutto: forse non avrebbe dovuto spingere Dario a un nuovo consulto medico, forse stava solo peggiorando le cose.

Negli ultimi giorni il più giovane dei Blanc era stato abbastanza tranquillo, aveva perso quella patina di bastardaggine che lo rendeva a dir poco irritante, anche con suo padre le cose andavano meglio... forse sentirsi dire una volta di più che non c'era nulla da fare avrebbe potuto spingerlo ancora più presto a compiere un gesto estremo... eddai, diciamocelo chiaro e tondo: a suicidarsi.

Un'altra batosta avrebbe potuto peggiorare il suo morale, farlo cadere in depressione e far sì che il male accelerasse la propria strada.

Avrebbe voluto poter tornare indietro al giorno in cui lui gli aveva confessato tutto, avrebbe voluto prenderlo tra le braccia e tenerlo stretto dicendogli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che non ci sarebbero state brutte cose nel suo futuro... ma che stava blaterando dentro di sé?

Fortunatamente la porta nascosta nella parete si aprì e Dario venne a liberarlo dalla prigione di angoscia che lo stava attanagliando.

«Come stai?»

«Un po' anchilosato,» rispose il malato, «ma non peggio di stamattina...» e riuscì anche a sorridergli.

«Sono contento. Ora che si fa?» Domandò Benedetto felice della distrazione dalle proprie nefaste elucubrazioni.

«Bisogna tornare dal Professor Dorasi, ma stavolta andiamo a piedi; stai tranquillo: penso proprio di farcela» insistette Dario.

Il ragazzo si diede per vinto e i due si incamminarono a passo tranquillo verso il padiglione di Neurologia e _il verdetto_.

 

«Il Professore vi sta aspettando» li avvisò la giovane segretaria aprendo la porta dello studio del clinico per loro.

Dorasi era dinanzi al monitor del proprio computer e osservava qualcosa con grande interesse e un sorrisetto quasi diabolico gli adornava il volto da strano angelo del Paradiso.

«Entrate, accomodatevi» li invitò senza alzarsi e additando nuovamente le sedie dinanzi alla scrivania.

I due obbedirono in silenzio.

Il clinico sorrise ancora tra sé e sé, poi esordì «Ho una notizia buona e una un po' meno buona... da quale cominciamo?»

«Da quella molto buona, la prego!» Esplose subito Benedetto con l'irruenza della gioventù e la speranza di qualcosa di positivo dopo tutta la frustrazione che aveva provato da quando si era alzato dal letto quella mattina.

Se il dottore parlava di “notizie buone” poteva essere che la valutazione della gravità della malattia di Dario fosse troppo grave rispetto alla realtà, o forse poteva esserci una cura, o forse...

«Accontentiamo il suo amico?» Domandò il medico a Dario strappando Ben dalle proprie elucubrazioni mentali.

«Cominciamo da quella buona...» accondiscese il malato provato dalla camminata e dai dolori diffusi.

«Lei non ha nessuna malattia degenerativa: c'è stato un problema di imbustamento dei referti.»

«Cosa? Lei è pazzo! Andiamocene!» Reagì immediatamente Dario alzandosi dal proprio posto.

«Non sono pazzo,» gli rispose il Professor Dorasi con voce dolce, «sulla busta e sul foglio interno c'è il suo nome, ma sulle immagini del DVD c'è scritto Bianco Mario, non Blanc Dario. C'è stato un incrocio di referti e questo altro malato oggi sta senz'altro peggio di lei, anche se quasi sicuramente il suo medico se ne sarà già accorto nel frattempo.» Ristette guardando fisso negli occhi di Dario. «L'ho mandata a rifare le indagini senza dirle nulla perché non volevo darle false speranze. Effettivamente avrebbe anche potuto solo essere un errore di battitura, ma ora sono certo che i referti che hanno consegnato a lei appartengono a un'altra persona. Si fidi di me e delle nuove immagini che sono state appena scattate al reparto di Radiologia.»

«Quindi non sono malato? E allora perché tutti questi dolori, l'intorpidimento di braccia e gambe, perché la cefalea che a volte mi spacca la testa? Secondo lei è tutto prodotto della mia mente malata? Intende dirmi che sono io il pazzo?» Ruggì Dario furente.

«Calmati, stai tranquillo: stai solo peggiorando le cose, dagli il tempo di spiegarci» lo sollecitò Benedetto cercando di farlo sedere nuovamente davanti alla scrivania del medico.

«Dia retta al suo giovane amico e si tranquillizzi, perché ora ho per lei la notizia meno buona, ma non catastrofica come ciò che le avevano prospettato;» Dorasi si alzò e si accostò alle loro sedie.

Dario, seduto, aveva il viso poco più in basso di quello del medico in piedi.

«Lei ha una stenosi del tratto cervicale della colonna... proprio qui,» iniziò toccandogli il retro del collo. «Un restringimento importante del canale vertebrale nella zona cervicale di origine congenita, peggiorato di recente dall'infiammazione virale che ha provocato un piccolo edema e da qualche sforzo o trauma che ha dato inizio a un'ernia discale. Il sommarsi delle tre patologie ha portato a uno schiacciamento del midollo spinale che induce sia i dolori che l'intorpidimento.

Ci sono persone che arrivano a non riuscire più a utilizzare gambe e braccia, glielo garantisco,» spiegò il medico tornando al proprio posto e, prevenendo la domanda che si era dipinta sul viso sconvolto di Dario, continuò «ma ha di buono, questa patologia, che può essere risolta con un intervento chirurgico che ha larghe probabilità di riuscita.

Non le dico che sarà _immediatamente risolutivo_ , intendiamoci, non parliamo di un miracolo,» spiegò sedendosi di nuovo alla scrivania, «dovrà ovviamente essere seguito da una terapia riabilitativa lunga e noiosa, ma lei tornerà entro al massimo un anno a vivere e a lavorare come prima che questo problema avesse l'impennata disastrosa di qualche mese fa.

Dovrà certo aversi qualche riguardo in più, ma tornerà a vivere normalmente, senza più intorpidimenti e senza i dolori diffusi che immagino abbia ora.»

Benedetto aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime di gioia, ma volle chiedere ancora conferma di quanto aveva compreso negli ultimi due minuti.

«Questo significa che non ci saranno ulteriori peggioramenti, che non morirà entro diciotto mesi, come invece gli aveva prospettato il medico della compagnia petrolifera.»

Il Professor Dorasi sorrise un sorriso aperto, ricco di due file di denti bianchissimi, e i suoi occhi da putto scintillarono. «Sembra assurdo dirlo, ma per una volta, sono contento di un errore: il suo amico ha la stessa aspettativa di vita di qualunque altra persona in buono stato di salute com'è lui.

Bisognerà effettuare l'intervento - che vi avviso già, non sarà certo una passeggiata e conserva comunque i rischi di tutti gli interventi chirurgici - poi dovrà sottoporsi alla necessaria terapia riabilitativa e guarirà. Più si aspetta, più lungo sarà il periodo riabilitativo e minori le possibilità di una ripresa completa.»

Dario era attonito, con occhi e bocca spalancati, non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva ascoltato, continuava a pensare di essersi addormentato e di stare sognando... un'ulteriore burla del destino.

«Hai sentito?» Benedetto si alzò, gli si pose dinanzi e, afferrategli le spalle, lo scrollò dolcemente. «L'incubo è finito, Dario, hai capito?»

L'interpellato sbatté le palpebre, poi, testardo, eccepì «E chi mi dice che non siano le immagini che sta guardando ora, quelle sbagliate? Non sono il solo che è stato sottoposto a TAC e RM nel vostro Ospedale oggi.»

Era tanto restio a credere alle parole del medico perché temeva di illudersi di qualcosa di irrealizzabile.

«Signor Blanc, venga lei stesso a vedere...» lo invitò il clinico spostandosi di lato alla scrivania. «Queste sono le lastre di Oslo, vede qui nell'angolo? Sono marchiate con il logo della clinica e con i dati anagrafici del malato... anche la data di nascita è diversa dalla sua, ma siccome i sintomi possono essere simili, per lo meno in una prima fase della malattia degenerativa, il suo medico è stato tratto in inganno.» Cliccò poi sul mouse e gli mostrò le nuove immagini. «Queste sono invece quelle di oggi, qui c'è il suo nome, la sua data di nascita, il suo codice fiscale. E questi sono i due referti radiologici.

Quello di oggi, come sospettavo già prima di mandarla al reparto di Radiologia, parla di stenosi del tratto cervicale. Mi crede ora?

Comunque, se lo ritiene utile, può provvedere a rifare gli esami presso un altro Ospedale, o un Centro radiologico privato, e confrontare la nostra diagnosi con quella del nuovo radiologo.

Capisco la sua reticenza a fidarsi del sistema sanitario dopo aver subito una così grave leggerezza - probabilmente una svista anche dovuta alla quasi omonimia - ma purtroppo sono cose che succedono ovunque nel mondo: l'errore umano è imponderabile, imprevedibile e ineliminabile. Stavolta però sono sicuro che non c'è possibilità di errore, perché i suoi referti sono passati direttamente al server dal quale sia io che la Dottoressa Tardi di Radiologia attingiamo.

Non ci sono stati passaggi di mano di carte o di altri tipi di supporto, quindi escluderei la possibilità di un ulteriore incrocio di dati.

Ora le masterizzo un nuovo DVD e le stampo il referto e lei potrà portarlo a qualsiasi altro medico vorrà consultare e confrontarlo con qualsiasi successivo esame voglia affrontare.

Ci faccia solo sapere se e quando avesse intenzione di sottoporsi all'intervento presso il nostro Ospedale.» Poi li congedò. «Adesso, però, dovete scusarmi... ho altri pazienti che mi attendono.»

Il piccolo uomo passò oltre la scrivania e, consegnando a Benedetto la busta con i referti all'interno, li salutò aprendo la porta per loro.

La segretaria stava conducendo nello studio nuovi pazienti, loro invece attesero per saldare il prezzo della visita e ritirare la ricevuta fiscale.


	9. Capitolo 9 - Ciao, mamma

Capitolo 9 – Ciao, mamma

Arrivarono a casa nel pomeriggio perché avevano preferito tornare subito in stazione, prendere il primo treno disponibile ed essere il prima possibile a Nus, senza fermarsi neppure per mangiare.

Benedetto capiva la sensazione di smarrimento che rendeva Dario così nervoso, strano, silenzioso. Dentro di sé avrebbe voluto ballare, cantare, urlare di contentezza, ma si limitava per rispetto del disorientamento del compagno.

Il suo cuore era finalmente leggero: sì, Dario avrebbe dovuto affrontare un intervento chirurgico, con tutti i problemi che poteva comportare, ma non doveva di certo più neppure pensare alla progressiva paresi, alla graduale perdita di autosufficienza e alla morte, come traguardi prossimi.

Era contento anche che la casa, al loro arrivo, fosse vuota: questo avrebbe permesso loro di riposare senza dover fingere che tutto fosse normale. Recentemente anche questo aspetto aveva contribuito a logorare i loro nervi.

Appena entrò, Dario si buttò sul divano, inerte, svuotato, disfatto.

Benedetto gli chiese se volesse mangiare qualcosa e, ricevuta una risposta negativa, filò al piano di sopra, si lavò velocemente e si cambiò: anche se breve, il viaggio gli aveva lasciato addosso quell'odore... o almeno così gli pareva.

Ridiscese e decise di recarsi in farmacia per comprare le medicine per iniziare la terapia antinfiammatoria a base di cortisone prescritta da Dorasi, poi avrebbe preparato qualcosa da mangiare per cenare magari più presto, lasciando ancora un po' tranquillo Dario con tutti i suoi fantasmi.

 

Più tardi mangiarono in silenzio: Dario era spiazzato dalle parole del professore, Benedetto ne era inebriato, felice, ma rispettava la perplessità di Blanc... e poteva capirlo dopo tutta la disperazione che gli si era rovesciata addosso negli ultimi mesi.

L'indomani avrebbe chiamato Nora e le avrebbe spiegato quanto accaduto. Forse lei avrebbe potuto fargli ottenere un appuntamento a breve per rifare le indagini cliniche che necessitavano a Dario per fidarsi.

La serata trascorse nella pace più assoluta: Dario era stanco e provato, aveva dormito tutto il pomeriggio; dopo cena restarono un po' sul divano a guardare la TV.

Quando Benedetto si alzò per andare a dormire, l'uomo lo trattenne per la mano e gli domandò «Resti con me stanotte, Dick?»

Il ragazzo non si fece pregare. Afferrò più fermamente l'arto del compagno e lo usò per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, poi, senza mai interrompere quel legame, lo tirò con sé fino al piano di sopra, alla sua stanza, al suo letto.

Senza parlare lo aiutò a spogliarsi e a indossare il pigiama, poi si spogliò a sua volta e infine lo raggiunse sotto le coperte.

Dario si posizionò sul fianco proprio dietro al giovane, lo trasse a sé appoggiò il naso dietro alla sua nuca, tra i capelli così morbidi e profumati, e riprese il sonno di piombo del pomeriggio.

Benedetto restò ancora molto tempo sveglio e guardare il buio della stanza, a pensare alla giornata appena trascorsa e a quello che avrebbe portato loro il futuro.

Scongiurata la malattia degenerativa e incurabile, a quel punto Dario avrebbe dovuto parlare con la propria famiglia: a detta del medico la situazione sembrava decisamente molto meno preoccupante. Sì, avrebbe ancora dovuto affrontare l'intervento chirurgico, ma le previsioni di riuscita erano decisamente incoraggianti.

Pareva un semplice problema meccanico: stenosi cervicale sommata a infiammazione del midollo e a un principio di ernia di natura traumatica, uguale sintomi dolorosi e intorpidimento. Eliminato il restringimento e ridotti edema e infiammazione, ci sarebbe stato un primo miglioramento immediato e poi una lenta ripresa fino a tornare alla normalità.

Ora però Dario avrebbe dovuto innanzi tutto darsi pace in proposito alla reale situazione, poi decidere di parlare ai propri familiari, quindi acconsentire all'operazione.

Benedetto aveva fatto alcune ricerche su internet e pareva che ci fossero pochi centri in Italia all'avanguardia quanto l'Unità Spinale di Milano, sia per materiale umano che tecnologico, quindi pensava che non avesse senso ricorrere ad altre strutture e ad altri medici. Pareva che lì fossero _ben attrezzati_ anche per i miracoli.

Presto la stanchezza ebbe ragione anche di lui e si addormentò con il braccio di Dario stretto intorno al petto.

 

Dario non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando si era addormentato, la stanza era completamente buia, quindi era sicuramente notte.

Fuori il vento sibilava sinistro e il tuono rombava sordo - sembrava prepararsi un bel temporale - ma non era quello che lo aveva svegliato, ne era sicuro.

Nel sonno si era spostato e in quel momento giaceva prono, semi-sdraiato su un altro corpo caldo, solo che quel corpo non sembrava tranquillo.

Benedetto, sotto di lui, era agitato, respirava a fatica e guaiva, come una bestia ferita, sussurrava qualcosa di incomprensibile e continuava ad ansimare e a lamentarsi.

Dario si spostò per accendere la luce di cortesia sul comodino e l'altro si tirò a sedere, con un grido disperato, sbarrando gli occhi nella semi oscurità.

«Sono sporco, sporco, SPORCO!» Urlò con le mani sul petto a strapparsi di dosso le lenzuola che, aggrovigliandosi, lo tenevano prigioniero.

«Dick,» lo chiamò Blanc sottovoce, per non spaventarlo ulteriormente. Era evidente che stava avendo un incubo e non era nemmeno del tutto sveglio.

«No, no! Lasciami, sono sporco!» Guaì ancora e si agitò nuovamente per togliersi di dosso vincoli ormai inesistenti; poi si guardò intorno spaesato e si rese conto che la stanza non era quella della sua casa di origine. Si toccò il fianco e la gamba... erano asciutti. Si passò le mani sul viso madido di sudore freddo, scostando la selva di ricci che gli ricadevano scomposti un po' dovunque, quindi, con un profondo sospiro si lasciò andare a stendersi sul letto.

Aveva il fiato corto e il suo cuore sbatacchiava ancora dietro le costole come una colomba contro le sbarre di una gabbia, ma negli occhi color cioccolato non c'era più lo sguardo vitreo di qualche minuto prima.

Dario rimase scostato per timore di spaventarlo ulteriormente: non aveva idea se il ragazzo si fosse reso conto della sua presenza.

Un attimo dopo Ben voltò la testa sul cuscino fino a incontrare lo sguardo attento del compagno di letto.

«Ho urlato, vero? Mi spiace di averti svegliato,» si scusò con espressione vergognosa.

«Non sei stato tu, ma il temporale,» mentì Dario, poi lo invitò in un sussurro «Vieni più vicino e copriti: sei un pezzo di ghiaccio.»

«I cani,» disse Benedetto incoerente senza muoversi «bisogna far entrare i cani, prima che si metta a piovere.»

«Vado io, tu resta lì e copriti. Faccio in un attimo.»

Pochi istanti dopo Dario era di ritorno e il ragazzo era ancora nello stesso punto, scoperto e cominciava a battere i denti, forse ancora più per il nervosismo che non per il freddo.

Blanc si sdraiò al suo fianco, se lo tirò vicino e coprì entrambi.

«Me lo vuoi dire cosa ti provoca questi incubi? Cosa ti fa sentire così sporco?» Gli sussurrò facendolo voltare sul fianco e avvicinando il torace alla sua schiena per infondergli il proprio calore corporeo e far sì che smettesse di tremare.

«No» esalò Dick rannicchiandosi tra le sue braccia protettive.

«Secondo me sarebbe meglio che ti liberassi di questo peso: se riesci a tirare fuori il problema è più facile ridimensionarlo.»

«Ma che ne sai tu, che a più di trent'anni litighi ancora con tuo padre...» lo falciò l'altro cattivo.

Dario incassò il colpo in silenzio, lo strinse ancora un po' al proprio corpo e respirò piano sul retro del suo collo.

«Scusa,» sospirò allora Ben, «ho colpito per fare male, solo perché tu mollassi la presa... è una cosa che mi porto dentro da quando sono scappato da casa... e non ne ho parlato davvero con nessuno. Ne ho accennato a Lu, ma non sono sceso nei particolari: non mi andava di buttarle addosso tutta quella merda...» ristette, poi completò la frase «e nemmeno tu lo meriti.»

Dario rimase zitto a pensare per qualche minuto e, quando l'altro credette che si fosse riaddormentato, offrì «Io non mi sono fatto scrupoli a scaricarti addosso la mia disperazione, all'inizio, e poi sono più vecchio e scafato di Lu: a me puoi raccontare tutto, senza timore di sopraffarmi... sono pronto.»

Benedetto raccolse tutta la propria disperazione, tutto il proprio risentimento, tutto il coraggio che gli serviva a esternare finalmente il ribrezzo che provava per quel mostro e per se stesso che non era riuscito ad andare fino in fondo, né parlando con Don Si, né con l'assistente sociale, né col giudice.

«La notte prima che scappassi di casa, il compagno di mia madre, dopo aver invaso in ogni modo per mesi la mia privacy, dopo avermi assillato con profferte di ogni tipo, dopo aver fatto qualunque cosa per cogliermi solo, possibilmente svestito e indifeso, si è infilato in camera mia mentre dormivo. Mi sono svegliato con una sua mano schiacciata sulla bocca... e lui ha iniziato a strusciarsi su di me, dicendomi con scherno che in fondo... mi piaceva e quindi non dovevo lamentarmi.»

Chiuse gli occhi, da cui cominciarono a scivolare calde lacrime, incapace di respirare regolarmente, poi riprese, deciso ad andare fino in fondo. «Mi ha sporcato sul fianco e sul braccio... mentre quasi mi soffocava con quella mano schifosa... e io mi sono sentito morire, impotente, sotto di lui. Quando finalmente ne ha avuto abbastanza, se n'è andato minacciandomi perché non facessi rumore e non svegliassi mia madre.

Ho disfatto il mio letto... ho infilato la biancheria in lavatrice, poi mi sono pulito come ho potuto e sono tornato nella mia stanza... incapace di dormire per paura che lui tornasse... me lo sento ancora addosso, il suo peso... il suo puzzo...»

Le lacrime continuavano a rigare il suo volto e a rendere faticoso il suo respiro, la grande mano calda di Dario era aperta sul suo torace come un'ancora alla quale lui potesse sentirsi agganciato nel mare in subbuglio dei suoi sentimenti.

«Il mattino dopo, appena li ho sentiti uscire, mi sono fiondato nella doccia... per lavarmi, ma non avevo ancora finito che lui era già di ritorno: aveva mollato mia madre nel centro commerciale in preda alla febbre dei saldi.

Mi sono rivestito, così bagnato com'ero, e sono andato ad aprirgli la porta; lui... mi ha subito investito, mi ha rifilato un manrovescio da spaccarmi un labbro, perché... avevo lasciato la chiave incastrata dall'interno, e poi mi ha fatto scendere... la zip dei calzoni,» Benedetto fu scosso da un brivido violento e Dario lo strinse ancora di più, tenendolo schiacciato contro il proprio corpo, come a volerlo proteggere da quegli orribili ricordi. «Quello mi ha svegliato dall'intontimento, ho avuto un movimento inconsulto: ho sollevato con forza un ginocchio... e l'ho colpito all'inguine facendolo urlare, poi sono scappato..., anche se non sapevo dove andare, scalzo, coi capelli... che mi gocciolavano ancora, e correndo mi sono ferito un piede... con un vetro, ma non sentivo nemmeno il dolore. È stato a quel punto che mi ha trovato Don Si... e da lì mi hanno trasferito alla Casa Famiglia. Qualche settimana dopo, mentre aspettavo il pullman all'uscita da scuola, un uomo grande e grosso come Bobby ha tentato di rapirmi, ma non potrei dire con certezza che fosse lui perché non l'ho visto in faccia e non l'ho sentito parlare.

Sono quasi morto di paura, quando mi sono reso conto che non avevo alcuna possibilità di difendermi e che nessuno sarebbe venuto in mio soccorso. Posso solo ringraziare il conducente del pullman che si è accorto di cosa stava succedendo e che si è fermato per aiutarmi. Se non fosse arrivato lui chissà dove mi avrebbe portato quello schifoso... chissà cosa mi avrebbe fatto...» La sua voce terminò in un sussurro e Ben rabbrividì ancora di paura.

Si riebbe dalla trance in cui lo aveva gettato il verbalizzare finalmente l'accaduto, si lasciò cullare dal confortante calore del respiro di Dario sulla nuca e si rannicchiò ancora di più contro il suo grande corpo caldo che lo teneva stretto; la sua mano sullo stomaco lo aiutava a respirare e a non uscire completamente di testa.

«Sono stato un codardo...» riprese singhiozzando piano, «neanche tanto coraggioso da denunciarlo per quello che mi ha fatto. Ho parlato genericamente di molestie e i lividi sul collo e sul viso hanno fatto il resto... ma io non sono stato capace... non abbastanza forte...» Un singhiozzo più intenso dei precedenti quasi lo soffocò.

«Calmati, non è vero che sei stato codardo: avevi appena diciassette anni, o anche meno; come avresti potuto reagire, se neanche tua madre ti ha aiutato e spalleggiato? Sei stato coraggioso a colpirlo, sei stato bravo. Ora calmati...» ripeté più volte Dario sulla sua nuca.

Pian piano il massaggio ipnotico sullo sterno e le parole dell'uomo che lo abbracciava lenirono i suoi nervi maltrattati e Benedetto scivolò in un sonno pesante, senza sogni.

Il mattino dopo si svegliò solo nella stanza e nel letto di Dario... ma, lui, dov'era finito?

Lo trovò in salotto, sdraiato sul divano, un braccio ripiegato sugli occhi, le labbra chiuse in una linea rabbiosa sul viso.

«Hei, perché sei scappato?»

«I cani smaniavano per la fame e per la voglia di uscire, così sono sceso; poi non mi andava di svegliarti, così mi sono allungato qui.»

«Come stai?»

«Di merda!»

«La testa?»

Annuì soltanto, senza rispondere, come se le parole gli costassero un'immensa fatica.

«Fammi posto.»

Dario non accennò neppure a muoversi e mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

«Ho detto: fammi posto» ripeté in un sussurro il ragazzo senza intimidirsi. La notte precedente avevano parlato, era finalmente riuscito a strappare via il mostro che se lo mangiava da dentro e quella mattina l'orizzonte gli sembrava un po' più chiaro... oddio, non proprio limpido, ma un po' più chiaro, sì.

Infilò a forza le gambe sotto la sua schiena e si chinò su di lui a fargli un massaggio rilassante, a sfiorargli piano le tempie e la fronte, poi si piegò fino ad arrivare con le labbra su quelle di lui, fino a prendere tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore per tirarlo un pochino e succhiarlo piano.

Percepì un rumore basso proveniente dal torace dell'uomo, quasi facesse le fusa come un gattone, e una grande mano sfiorargli il fianco e salire a infilarsi tra i boccoli serici e morbidi.

«Dick...» farfugliò Dario mentre se lo avvicinava e lo coinvolgeva in un bacio a rovescio, languido, morbido, umido.

Benedetto si lasciò guidare in quell'esternazione di dolcezza: non si ritirò dal proprio posto nemmeno quando la lingua di Dario chiese acceso e, ottenutolo, gli accarezzò lentamente e sensualmente l'interno della guancia, il profilo dei denti, il palato.

Poi l'uomo si rigirò su se stesso, rimanendo con il viso sul bassoventre del ragazzo. In un primo momento sentì Benedetto irrigidirsi, poi lo sentì respirare forte, mentre il suo fiato riscaldava il davanti dei calzoni del pigiama.

Il tessuto morbido non nascondeva nulla di ciò che succedeva all'interno e il più grande poté intuire la grande lotta interiore dell'altro, mentre il fisico reagiva ai suoi stimoli e un sospiro trattenuto tra le labbra avrebbe voluto invece nasconderlo.

«Non farò nulla senza il tuo permesso... lasciati andare, cucciolo» gli sussurrò dolcemente, mentre con la guancia strofinava la sua erezione crescente, «è tutto normale... e se lo vuoi e non lo contrasti, sarà bellissimo, te lo prometto. Ma posso smettere in qualunque momento: basta che tu lo dica e io mi fermerò, promesso.»

Soggiogato dal ritmo lento della carezza, Benedetto si trovò eccitato come mai gli era successo nella vita: era contemporaneamente disgustato e attratto da ciò che Dario stava facendo e quasi urlò quando percepì la sua mano che abbassava l'elastico dei calzoni e dell'intimo contemporaneamente, l'aria fresca sfiorargli la pelle dell'inguine e il fiato caldo e la bocca umida toccargli il membro sensibilissimo.

«Sei profumato e sai di buono» sorrise l'uomo, facendo increspare la sua pelle di un lungo brivido di piacere, «stai tranquillo e pensa che non ti farei mai male, mai... nemmeno involontariamente.»

Poi l'interno della sua bocca accolse la punta ormai congestionata del sesso di Benedetto generando in lui un singhiozzo di sgomento e piacere. Dario sapeva che il giovane non sarebbe durato molto, per inesperienza, eccitazione, novità, quindi non si stupì minimamente di assaporarne quasi subito alcune gocce di precoito; era preparato all'avvenimento, quando, dopo averlo fatto entrare e uscire solo un paio di volte dalla propria bocca e averlo succhiato per pochissimi istanti, lo sentì venire tra le proprie labbra in fiotti caldi.

Senza abbandonare il giovane membro finché non fu a riposo, si sporse comunque a spiare il viso stravolto di Dick diventare rosso di piacere e imbarazzo.

«Non avrei dovuto... scusa, scusa...» cominciò a farfugliare questi mentre alcune lacrime di vergogna insidiavano i grandi occhi sgomenti.

«Schh! Non devi scusarti di nulla: sei stato la più bella esperienza della mia vita, la più dolce,» gli sorrise Dario.

«Ma non avrei dovuto...io avrei dovuto...» non sapeva neppure lui cosa volesse dire.

Il più vecchio lo zittì con un dito gentile appoggiato sulle sue labbra.

«Ti è piaciuto?»

«Sì, ma non...»

«Allora non esiste nessun “ma”» ribatté sorridendogli sicuro.

«Ma tu...» provò a eccepire ancora Ben, arrossendo furiosamente, di nuovo.

«Io sto bene così, non ti devi preoccupare per me,... sto bene» gli sistemò nuovamente l'intimo e il pigiama e si sollevò dal divano.

«Dove vai?» Domandò il ragazzo preoccupato.

«Arrivo subito,» rispose l'altro sfuggente.

 

Era una follia, niente di meno di una follia: lo aveva stimolato e lo aveva fatto venire e ora si ritrovava solo, nel bagno, con fra le gambe un'erezione dura come il granito, a guardarsi allo specchio con le braccia divaricate appoggiate al lavandino.

«Sei pazzo,» si disse guardando il proprio sguardo reso scuro dall'eccitazione folle, poi voltò le spalle allo specchio, abbassò i calzoni del pigiama e i boxer in una mossa sola e impugnò la propria asta per massaggiarla piano, a occhi chiusi.

Dietro le sue palpebre si formarono immediatamente le immagini rubate da poco a quel viso stravolto, suo malgrado, dal piacere, a quel corpo giovane e tonico, alla pelle serica e chiara spruzzata di efelidi e arrossata dall'eccitazione, al profumo tenero e, al contempo, inebriante.

Con il suo sapore in bocca, meditò che quel ragazzo stava diventando la sua droga, ma, se era vero che non sarebbe morto per quella malattia, Benedetto a un certo punto se ne sarebbe andato e lo avrebbe lasciato al suo destino, ormai non più così tragico.

Per assurdo, ora che il medico gli aveva detto che non doveva disperare per la propria salute, che sarebbe guarito, era disperato perché sapeva che avrebbe perso il suo Dick.

La testa gli pulsò dolorosa e un orgasmo potente, come non ne ricordava, lo sorprese con la bocca spalancata nel grido muto del nome del suo piccolo uomo.

 

Il giorno successivo Benedetto si fiondò a casa di Lu e Nora: una notizia del genere non poteva essere riferita per telefono.

«Quindi c'è stata una sostituzione di referti» sintetizzò l'infermiera con tono compassionevole e, nel contempo, un po' rabbioso; «è pur vero che un errore può succedere, ma Dario avrebbe potuto commettere qualunque pazzia dopo aver ricevuto una notizia del genere. Meno male che sei intervenuto tu, piccolo Benny!» La donna lo accarezzò con un sorriso materno. «Ha idea, quest'uomo, di quanto sia in debito con te? E ora? Ha finalmente deciso di parlare con la sua famiglia?»

Il ragazzo arrossì un poco. «Abbiamo ancora bisogno di te, Nora. Dario non è del tutto sicuro del risultato delle nuove analisi, teme che possa esserci ancora un errore; quindi, anche su consiglio del Professor Dorasi, vorrebbe rifare la risonanza magnetica per confrontare i referti.»

«Deve chiedere al medico di fargli la prescrizione urgente, poi ci penserò io a parlare con i miei colleghi di Radiologia e a fare in modo che abbia presto sia l'appuntamento che i risultati dell'esame» accondiscese lei paziente. «Di una cosa sono davvero felice, Ben, finalmente ti sei liberato del peso incredibile che gravava su di te: non era normale, non era umanamente accettabile» poi lo strinse a sé, come fosse stato suo figlio, e lo baciò sulla fronte.

Il ragazzo avrebbe avuto bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno anche riguardo ciò che gli era successo tra le braccia di Dario, ma gli sembrò di aver già approfittato abbastanza della pazienza di Nora e non osò: ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti. Così ancora una volta pospose i propri bisogni a quelli degli altri.

 

Nel pomeriggio i due andarono ad Aosta da un medico, che non era quello della famiglia Blanc, gli mostrarono i due referti e gli raccontarono gli eventi degli ultimi sei mesi. L'uomo li guardò prima incredulo, poi molto più rilassato, soprattutto quando gli parlarono del noto neurologo consultato il giorno prima.

«Comprendo la sua motivazione e approvo il consiglio che le ha dato il mio esimio collega. Le prescriverò immediatamente la nuova risonanza aggiungendo l'urgenza. Al più tardi entro la prossima settimana dovrebbero darle l'appuntamento.»

Il medico li accomiatò con un sorriso e una stretta di mano. A Benedetto non restò che far avere copia della richiesta a Nora.

In serata ricevette la sua telefonata.

«Fatevi trovare domattina sul tardi, intorno a mezzogiorno e mezza, al reparto di Radiologia dell'ospedale con il ticket pagato. Io non ci sarò, ma la mia collega di turno ha la fotocopia ed è già informata di tutto. Buona fortuna.»

«Grazie, Nora. Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza» la salutò il ragazzo, poi si rivolse con un gran sorriso a Dario che scendeva in quel momento dal piano di sopra «domani, per fine mattinata, non avremo più dubbi.»

 

Come previsto dal Professor Dorasi e dal medico di Aosta, i risultati confermarono quanto già diagnosticato due giorni prima.

Il passo successivo sarebbe stato l'operazione, Dario però non voleva ancora parlare con la propria famiglia: voleva risolvere il problema prima di condividerlo con loro, omettendo la prima diagnosi e il dolore che si era portata appresso.

«Racconteremo loro che ti hanno chiamato per uno stage di un mese in un ristorante di Milano, e che io ti seguirò perché voglio vagliare una proposta di lavoro in una ditta che produce motori per semoventi» spiegò Dario calmo. «Li chiameremo spesso al telefono e tu tornerai un paio di volte a casa, così non si insospettiranno. Avrai a disposizione un appartamentino vicino all'ospedale e potrai venire da me ogni volta che ti pare. Domattina andiamo in banca e metterai la firma sul mio conto, così potrai prelevare denaro, pagare, usare la carta di credito.»

Benedetto lo guardò con bocca e occhi spalancati. «Che ne faccio io dei soldi? Non sarà certo questo a preoccuparmi.»

L'uomo lo strinse a sé con un sorriso falso come una moneta da tre Euro. «Potrai fare shopping in centro e mangiare in un ristorante stellato quando non avrai voglia di stare con me.»

«Stronzo!» Lo apostrofò Dick con il respiro affannato per ricacciare le lacrime. Ora che il peggio era passato e che era stato confermato l'errore della prima diagnosi, la grande tensione che aveva caratterizzato il loro rapporto era andata scemando, lasciando il posto alla spossatezza.

Il ragazzo si sentiva uno straccio e, al contempo, sapeva di non potersi rilassare perché Dario non voleva ancora rivelare la verità a Rosa, Domenico e Lucio; così il suo cuore era sempre all'erta, pur risentendo ancora del brutto periodo appena trascorso.

 

In casa Blanc squillò il telefono fisso e Dario andò a rispondere di malavoglia – quasi quasi che non avrebbe neppure alzato il ricevitore – e sentì all'altro capo del filo la voce del medico della compagnia petrolifera.

«Dario Blanc, meno male che ti ho trovato! Sono giorni che ti cerco!» Sbuffò il clinico in inglese con un forte accento finlandese. «Ho rintracciato questo numero di emergenza nella tua vecchia pratica cartacea, all'ufficio personale: devo darti una buona notizia. Alcuni giorni fa ho parlato con un funzionario della clinica di Oslo che mi ha comunicato che c'è stato un errore, un incrocio di referti, e a te sono arrivati i risultati delle indagini di un'altra persona, un uomo che ha un nome molto simile al tuo e che, purtroppo per lui, ha davvero la malattia che hanno diagnosticato a te.»

Il silenzio si protrasse per alcuni secondi, poi il medico domandò «Dario, ci sei ancora?»

«Sono qui» rispose Blanc «e so già tutto: negli ultimi due giorni sono stato a Milano in ospedale per una visita neurologica e il Professor Dorasi ha riscontrato l'errore. Stamattina ho rifatto le lastre di conferma ad Aosta e mi hanno assicurato che la mia patologia è operabile e risolvibile in sei mesi di fisioterapia rieducativa.»

«Sono molto contento per te. Devo anche riferirti che la clinica vorrebbe indennizzarti per il danno che hai subito e intendono inviarti una bozza di transazione per ottenere, in buona sostanza, la sicurezza che non procederai con una denuncia formale nei loro confronti. Mi hanno assicurato che hanno già provveduto a licenziare l'impiegato che ha commesso questa imperdonabile leggerezza. In fondo, Dario, un errore può succedere...» lo blandì l'uomo.

«Lo so che può succedere, il problema è che questi giocano con la vita della gente» ruggì Blanc all'apparecchio. «Io non so che farne dei soldi, so solo che ho pensato più di una volta di farla finita... e non so nemmeno io perché non sono andato fino in fondo.»

Nella cornetta la voce del medico finnico gracchiò un po' disturbata. «I soldi servono sempre, se proprio non sai che farne, regalali o dalli in beneficenza; sicuramente non può farti bene infilarti in una battaglia legale... per poi ottenere cosa, visto che non ti interessa il denaro?»

Dario lo investì. «Ma sei scemo? Pensi che io non abbia altro da fare che infilarmi in un ginepraio di avvocati e tribunali? Ora devo pensare a curarmi e guarire, e loro che vadano all'inferno.»

L'altro rise. «Sono contento di sentirti così battagliero: devo dire che mi ha preoccupato vederti andare via in quel modo, senza chiedere consiglio su chi contattare, su cosa fare... ti ho cercato anche diverse volte sul tuo vecchio numero di cellulare, ma risultava sempre staccato.»

«Ho cambiato scheda, qui in Italia. Comunque, quando sono partito dalla piattaforma l'unica cosa a cui pensavo era rivedere la mia famiglia e poi farla finita, tuttavia, quando sono arrivato a casa è cambiato tutto grazie a una persona che nemmeno conoscevo: mi ha convinto a rivolgermi a un importante centro medico a Milano e il resto lo sai già» lo aggiornò.

«Mi sa che tu abbia un enorme debito di riconoscenza nei confronti di questa persona. Tienitela stretta e non pensare più a nient'altro... con i soldi dell'indennizzo potresti farci un bel regalo al tuo benefattore. Stammi bene, Dario, e a risentirci.»

«Grazie, Matt, per esserti dato da fare e avermi contattato, anche se ormai fortunatamente ero già al corrente di tutto. Apprezzo il gesto. A risentirci.»

 

«Allora, ragazzi, domattina a che ora?» Domandò Rosa, raccogliendoli in un unico sguardo pieno d'amore. Non era contenta della loro partenza, ma il fatto che andassero via insieme, e non si allontanassero troppo, le dava una forte speranza che sarebbero tornati.

«Abbiamo il treno alle nove, da Torino» rispose Dario paziente. Glielo aveva già spiegato più volte, ma lei sembrava non esserne ancora sicura.

«Non capisco perché non porti con te la macchina» insistette la donna.

«Te l'ho già detto, mamma: in città non sai che fartene: c'è la metropolitana che è di una comodità estrema, invece con l'auto, a parte il traffico, c'è il problema del parcheggio. E poi stiamo via poco più di un mese: non c'è motivo di portarsela appresso perché sarebbe più la spesa che l'impresa.»

Sperava, con quell'ulteriore specificazione, di averla convinta e infatti lei sorrise: era poco il tempo in cui quei due sarebbero rimasti lontani, e ciò era rassicurante.

Quella sera rimasero con lei sul divano a guardare la TV e la mattina dopo mangiarono tutto quello che aveva preparato per la loro colazione.

«Mi raccomando, voi due, non correte rischi, non fatevi male, mangiate regolarmente e tornate presto a casa» li salutò Rosa con gli occhi rossi e il magone in gola.

«Non preoccuparti, mamma, lo tengo d'occhio io questo marmocchio» le disse Dario sorridendo mentre l'abbracciava.

« _Non preoccuparti, mamma,_ » lo scimmiottò Benedetto «ci sono io a impedirgli di fare sciocchezze e, tra un mese, te lo riporto a casa.»

La donna arrossì di piacere al sentirsi chiamare “mamma” anche dal ragazzo.

«A me non tocca un abbraccio?» Li interruppe Domenico che rientrava in quel momento dall'orto.

«Certo!» Rispose Benedetto di slancio lasciandosi stringere dalle grosse braccia dell'uomo e stringendolo a sua volta.

Poi, nello stupore di Rosa, anche Dario si avvicinò al padre e lo cinse appena, lasciandogli una confidenziale pacca sulla spalla. «Arrivederci, papà.»

Il taxi suonò il clacson e i due fuggirono senza voltarsi indietro e senza poter vedere gli occhi arrossati di Domenico.


	10. 10 -Il Bistrot

A Milano un taxi li portò al miniappartamento che Dario aveva affittato per un breve periodo, dove scaricarono le valigie e cercarono di ambientarsi.

Uscirono per mangiare qualcosa in un bistrot, poi gironzolarono per la città, tra negozi, vetrine, chioschi e mostre per far arrivare la sera.

Dopo aver cenato in un ristorantino molto raffinato, Dario gli porse la carta di credito. «Paga e poi mettila nel portafogli.»

Benedetto non era contento di quella soluzione: il denaro è una cosa seria e lui non voleva che, qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro, venisse in qualche modo inquinata da questioni di soldi. Comunque, soprattutto per non far agitare il compagno, fece buon viso a cattivo gioco e intascò la scheda.

La stanza da letto era molto piccola, ma più che sufficiente per gli abiti portati da Ben. Il letto matrimoniale la riempiva quasi totalmente.

Si coricarono dopo aver trascorso qualche minuto davanti alla TV, in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una cucina, ma che era poco di più di un angolo minimamente attrezzato.

Dario si sdraiò sul fianco e si accostò alla schiena del ragazzo, lo strinse a sé pensando che, se l'operazione non fosse andata bene, se fosse entrata in gioco la piccola percentuale prevista dalla statistica per le complicazioni possibili nell'intervento, quella poteva essere l'ultima volta che stringeva il suo piccolo uomo a sé.

Gli appoggiò le labbra al retro del collo e lo lambì in una carezza languida, poi lo fece girare supino e lo baciò ancora sulla bocca. Quando si rese conto di aver forse esagerato nell'irruenza del gesto e che Ben era rigido e non corrispondeva all'effusione, lo liberò dalla stretta e dal peso di parte del proprio corpo.

«Scusami» si affrettò a dirgli, «non volevo soffocarti.»

Il giovane sorrise subito più rilassato. «Non fa nulla» si schermì e fu proprio lui a stringersi nuovamente al corpo grande di Dario.

Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi da solo per la reazione esagerata che aveva avuto: Benedetto amava essere abbracciato da Dario, ma si era sentito prendere alla sprovvista e aveva reagito in modo inconsulto.

Il mattino dopo, a seguito di una notte non proprio tranquilla e quasi insonne da parte di entrambi, erano attesi di buon'ora per il ricovero, i prelievi, qualche ulteriore accertamento e l'assegnazione della stanza e del letto.

L'operazione chirurgica si sarebbe svolta il giorno successivo ancora, a metà mattinata.

Al pomeriggio Benedetto fu costretto a lasciare Dario solo nella propria stanza, sdraiato in quel letto bianco: lì avrebbero provveduto a ogni sua esigenza e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di altro che di stare tranquillo.

Il ragazzo se ne andò e al giovane Blanc non restò che contemplarne l'immagine del sorriso, sullo schermo del proprio telefono, ritratto in una foto rubata alcuni giorni prima all'insaputa del soggetto.

 

Benedetto, dopo una breve passeggiata, si ritrovò solo nell'appartamentino. Era carino, c'era tutto l'occorrente, era confortevole e piacevole, ma pur essendo piccolo, era tristemente vuoto, soprattutto _vuoto di Dario_.

Il ragazzo andò a fare una doccia; dopo quasi tutta la giornata trascorsa nelle corsie di un ospedale, da una sedia all'altra, da un corridoio all'altro, in attesa di essere sbattuto fuori da qualche infermiera non troppo tollerante, si sentiva mortalmente stanco e sporco.

Una volta asciutto indossò direttamente il pigiama, poi si rese conto di non aver mangiato quasi nulla a mezzogiorno e di non aver cenato, così si infilò controvoglia un paio di jeans, una maglia, un paio di scarpe e un giubbotto e si avventurò alla ricerca di un bar, una pizzeria, un ristorante... un posto qualsiasi dove reperire qualcosa con cui cibarsi.

 

Sembrava assurdo pensare allo svolgimento degli ultimi mesi: nulla della sua vita a Teramo aveva mai assunto tinte tanto realistiche e disperate. In fondo ormai Bobby e le sue violenze sembravano lontani, in un'altra galassia, appannati e irreali. La disperazione prima e l'apprensione ora facevano apparire ogni altro sentimento della sua giovane vita sfuocato e senza consistenza.

Sicuramente l'aver finalmente parlato con qualcuno dei soprusi subiti aveva aiutato Benedetto a esorcizzarli, a metterli nella giusta prospettiva e accantonarli in un angolo della propria anima; non certo a sottovalutarli o a toglier loro significato, ma a renderli inoffensivi per poter continuare la propria esistenza, proseguire nella propria crescita di essere umano.

Sfinito dalla precedente notte quasi completamente insonne, dalla giornata difficile, dall'affollarsi dei pensieri e dalla mancanza del contatto con Dario, Benedetto si addormentò a ora tarda per svegliarsi il mattino dopo, imbambolato e preoccupato al tempo stesso.

Come aveva trascorso la notte Dario? Come aveva percepito la sua assenza? Gli era mancato o era stato contento di non averlo tra i piedi, una volta tanto?

Gli mandò un SMS sul telefono, ma non ricevette risposta scritta, né una chiamata.

Si rigirò nel grande letto vuoto e poi decise di alzarsi, consumare una veloce colazione e fiondarsi in ospedale: chissà che una buonanima di infermiera non gli permettesse di andare a salutarlo prima che lo preparassero per la sala operatoria.

 

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta del reparto, questa era chiusa e dietro ai vetri smerigliati non si riusciva a percepire altro che un confuso movimento.

Benedetto rimase per un buon quarto d'ora ad aspettare, poi l'anta si aprì e ne uscì un medico in divisa azzurra da sala operatoria seguito da un paio di infermieri.

L'entrata rimase incustodita e il ragazzo decise di approfittarne: tutt'al più lo avrebbero sgridato e ricacciato fuori, sul pianerottolo, ad attendere l'orario di visita.

Si avventurò all'interno del reparto, ma nessuno gli fece caso, così riuscì a raggiungere indenne la stanza dove Dario era ricoverato insieme ad altri due giovani: uno che aveva appena subito un intervento a seguito di un incidente in motocicletta, un altro che stava facendo terapia riabilitativa come conseguenza di un tuffo mal riuscito.

I due ragazzi stavano chiacchierando e confrontando le reciproche recenti sciagure, Dario li ascoltava tenendosi in disparte, sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto.

«Buongiorno» li salutò Ben, attirando la loro attenzione, i due più giovani risposero un educato quanto insipido «'giorno».

L'uomo invece si raddrizzò subito a sedere, indirizzandogli un sorriso tirato. «Sei arrivato» gli disse soltanto in un sussurro.

«Non sarebbe ancora orario per le visite, ma sono sgattaiolato dentro senza farmi notare: speriamo che non se ne accorgano e che non mi facciano uscire» gli raccontò sedendo sulla sponda del letto.

La mano di Dario andò subito a cercare la sua in un muto gesto di bisogno: bisogno di toccarlo, di sentirlo fisicamente vicino, di ricevere supporto morale.

«Sei riuscito a dormire un po'?» gli chiese il ragazzo.

«Verso mezzanotte mi hanno dato una pastiglia e mi sono svegliato quasi un'ora fa, quando sono passati con i termometri.»

«Hai febbre?» reagì l'altro preoccupato.

«No, è una prassi: prima la temperatura, poi la pressione, poi i prelievi di sangue, la visita dell'anestesista. Tra poco passerà il carrello della colazione per quelli che non verranno operati oggi e poi i fisioterapisti e così via» elencò l'uomo con voce un po' tesa.

«Una vita piena di impegni» ironizzò Benedetto per strappargli un sorriso.

«Zitto, Dick, non pensare di prendermi per il culo ora che sono in un letto d'ospedale, o quando esco te la faccio pagare con gli interessi» ghignò Dario.

«Non vedo l'ora» reagì il ragazzo con voce speranzosa e preoccupata insieme.

«Blanc! Dov'è il signor Blanc?» domandò dalla porta della stanza una voce maschile.

Benedetto si voltò di scatto e si trovò dinanzi il Professor Dorasi, con il camice bianco che svolazzava intorno alle sue gambe e i biondi capelli abboccolati che gli circondavano il cranio come un'aureola.

«Allora, siamo pronti per il viaggio? Quando ne uscirà sarà come nuovo, vedrà, e di tutta questa storia non resterà che un ricordo man mano sempre più sfuocato. Sono contento che abbia deciso di venire qui da noi per l'intervento,» sorrise con gli occhi da bambino, poi proseguì «e poi non può deludere il suo giovane amico, qui, il nostro clandestino.» Quindi si rivolse a Benedetto. «Un paio di infermiere mi hanno chiesto chi è il bel ragazzo che accompagna il paziente del letto diciotto... cosa devo rispondere? Uno che entra prima dell'orario di visita?»

Il diretto interessato arrossì. «Mi scusi, ma ero talmente preoccupa-»

Il medico non lo lasciò terminare «Va bene così: ha fatto bene a venire a trovarlo, così ha potuto vederlo prima che lo portino al terzo piano. Lui sarà più tranquillo... e anche lei, immagino. Sarà nelle mani di una delle equipe di chirurgia neuro-spinale migliori d'Europa, se non del mondo: vedrà che andrà tutto bene. Io tornerò a trovarla stasera.»

In quel mentre arrivò un'infermiera con una sedia a rotelle. «Ora deve scusarci, ma il paziente è reclamato» sorrise lei affabile.

Dario venne fatto accomodare e venne portato via insieme alla sacchetta della flebo che continuava a sgocciolargli in vena.

 

Il tempo colò lento, lento come la sabbia che filtra da una boccia all'altra di una clessidra. Benedetto uscì a fare due passi nei giardini intorno al padiglione dell'Unità Spinale, tanto lo avevano già avvisato che sarebbero trascorse almeno tre ore prima che Dario potesse uscire dalla sala operatoria e venisse portato a Terapia Intensiva fino almeno alla mattina successiva, e la sala d'aspetto del terzo piano non era proprio il posto più attraente del mondo.

Si era armato di un libro da leggere per non impazzire nell'attesa, ma al momento preferiva camminare.

Tornò in reparto dopo una buona mezz'ora e nella sala trovò una famiglia – madre, padre, figlia - che attendevano notizie di una ragazza sotto intervento per un incidente in motorino. Erano tutti mortalmente preoccupati e pallidi, attenti a ogni più piccolo movimento che si potesse indovinare al di là dei vetri smerigliati che dividevano la sala d'aspetto dalle sale preoperatorie e operatorie.

«Tu sei solo ad aspettare?» gli domandò la ragazza che non riusciva a stare ferma. «E chi c'è per te al di là del vetro?» Senza dargli il tempo di rispondere alla sua domanda, cominciò a raccontargli della sorellina più giovane che aveva preso il motorino solo due mesi prima e che non era stata la causa dell'incidente, perché, quando era stata travolta da un'auto senza più controllo, stava ferma accanto al ciglio della strada. «Era ubriaco, quel bastardo, ne sono sicura!» terminò in un singhiozzo disperato.

«Rebecca, calmati e modera i termini. E poi, questo povero ragazzo, forse non ha voglia né pazienza di stare a sentire i tuoi sproloqui» la redarguì bonariamente il padre che poi si rivolse a Benedetto con aria di scusa. «La perdoni, sa. È stravolta perché ha assistito all'incidente ed è preoccupatissima per la sua sorellina.»

«Non si preoccupi,» lo rassicurò il ragazzo, «non mi disturba, semmai mi distrae nell'attesa che mi facciano sapere qualcosa di Dario.»

«Chi è Dario?» domandò allora la ragazza.

_Chi era Dario per lui?_ Benedetto si trovò spiazzato di fronte a quella domanda: ufficialmente avrebbe dovuto rispondere che era il figlio più giovane della sua famiglia affidataria, dal cuore avrebbe voluto urlare che era il suo uomo, in realtà sussurrò «Un mio amico.»

«E ci sei solo tu ad aspettare che esca dalla sala operatoria? Non ha una famiglia?» insistette la giovane.

«Rebecca!» la rimbrottò allora un po' più secco il padre. «Non ti sembra di essere un po' troppo invadente?»

«Non fa nulla,» si schermì ancora Ben, poi si rivolse alla piccola impicciona, «ci sono solo io perché la sua famiglia non è stata avvisata dell'intervento: lui non vuole farli preoccupare. Glielo diremo quando sarà tutto a posto.»

La madre di Rebecca si alzò dal proprio posto e si avvicinò a Benedetto. «Piacere di conoscerti. Lei è Rebecca – come avrai già capito – io sono Lucia e lui è Gianni. La nostra bambina, che è in sala operatoria adesso, si chiama Sara, ha solo quindici anni.» Il magone le chiuse la gola, ma non le impedì di stringere la mano al proprio interlocutore.

«Io mi chiamo Benedetto e il mio amico, là dentro, si chiama Dario. Sono contento di conoscervi.»

Il ragazzo riaccompagnò la donna a sedersi accanto al marito e prese posto egli stesso lì vicino.

L'uomo gli domandò da dove venisse e cosa facesse nella vita e Ben gli raccontò della scuola appena conclusa e della propria speranza di poter lavorare in un buon ristorante, preferibilmente vicino alla propria famiglia affidataria. Quindi venne messo a parte delle attività svolte dai due genitori - lei proprietaria di una piccola boutique artigianale e lui guardia giurata notturna - nonché della carriera scolastica delle due figlie che stavano entrambe frequentando il liceo classico - la più grande per affrontare poi la facoltà di Giurisprudenza, la più piccola per quella di Giornalismo e Lettere Moderne -.

Mentre la donna raccontava nervosamente a Benedetto quanto avesse inutilmente battagliato per convincere Sara a intraprendere il ramo artistico, perché decisamente dotata nel disegno e nella fotografia, la porta a vetri smerigliati si aprì e un chirurgo ancora intabarrato venne ad avvisare la famiglia che l'ematoma subdurale era stato drenato in tempo, che l'attività cerebrale della paziente era rimasta buona, che nel frattempo le altre ferite erano state trattate e che presto la giovane sarebbe stata tradotta a Terapia Intensiva.

I tre membri della famiglia si abbracciarono e piangendo ringraziarono il medico.

«Sa qualcosa di Dario Blanc?» osò chiedere Benedetto.

«Non so dirle, è sicuramente ancora sotto intervento nell'altra sala. Chiedo subito e vengo a riferirle qualcosa,» gli assicurò il giovane medico prima di ritornare al di là della porta a vetri.

Passarono alcuni minuti e, come promesso, il clinico ritornò. «Confermo: sono ancora impegnati in sala tre, ma mi hanno detto che sta procedendo tutto in modo molto regolare. Appena ci saranno novità, uscirà qualcuno a informarla. Ora devo lasciarla, mi scusi.»

Il chirurgo sparì nuovamente dietro la porta a vetri, la famigliola si trasferì al piano del reparto di Traumatologia in attesa che arrivasse la figlia più piccola, poi entrarono in sala d'attesa un paio di uomini intorno alla cinquantina.

I nuovi arrivati bisbigliavano tra loro, senza rivolgersi mai al ragazzo, e vedendoli così affiatati, lui si sentì ancora più strano: non c'era nessuno solo come lui in quella stanza, tutti quelli che vi capitavano avevano qualcuno accanto mentre aspettavano notizie dei loro cari.

Benedetto sedette e si mise a leggere. Era intento in quell'attività quando uscì una dottoressa giovane, dai ricci scuri che tentavano di evadere dalla bandana che li imbrigliava, gli occhi color della giada e il sorriso dolce.

«Chi aspetta per Dario Blanc?» domandò guardandosi attorno nella sala che intanto si era arricchita di alcune new-entry.

«Io» rispose prontamente Benedetto alzandosi e abbandonando il libro sulla sedia accanto alla propria.

La donna si avvicinò e parlò a voce molto moderata. «È andato tutto bene. Ora il signor Blanc verrà portato a Terapia Intensiva. Se sale al piano potrà vederlo, anche se è ancora intontito e non so se sarà in grado di riconoscerla. Se promette di non dare fastidio e restare in silenzio, abbiamo ordini di lasciarla stare accanto al signor Blanc,» lo aggiornò lei.

Ben la ringraziò e, raccolte le proprie cose, salì al piano.

 

Stava contando le piastrelle del pianerottolo esterno al reparto quando un'infermiera in divisa blu lo chiamò per condurlo da Dario.

Era sdraiato in un letto accessoriato di tutta una serie di rilevatori che non facevano altro che beeppare al ritmo del suo cuore, del suo respiro e di quant'altro veniva tenuto sotto controllo, creando una cacofonia di suoni che si confondeva con quelli dei letti degli altri degenti. Dal suo corpo partivano cavi che andavano e venivano dalle macchine e tubicini che andavano e venivano da sacche da flebo o da drenaggio. Un collare rigido lo obbligava in una posizione un po' forzata.

«Dario» provò a chiamarlo e gli prese la mano distesa sul fianco.

Il paziente si mosse appena e tentò di aprire gli occhi.

«Non ti agitare: sono qui, vicino a te. È andato tutto bene, ora riposa.»

Al suono della voce rassicurante di Benedetto, Dario si rilassò e strinse un poco le dita che si erano intrecciate alle sue.

In quel modo trascorsero lentamente un paio d'ore durante le quali arrivarono nuovi neo operati. Un paio di letti più in là c'era anche Sara, assistita solo dalla mamma che sedeva accanto a lei e le accarezzava il braccio sano sussurrandole parole dolci per non farla agitare.

Man mano che il tempo scorreva Dario tornava sempre più cosciente fino ad aprire completamente gli occhi e riuscire a bisbigliare qualche parola.

Ben informò l'infermiera di turno dei progressivi miglioramenti e assistette alla sostituzione dei flaconi di medicinali in infusione via flebo.

«Come si sente, signor Blanc? Il dolore comincia ad aumentare, e ha bisogno di un calmante, o se la sente di aspettare ancora un po'?» gli domandò l'infermiere quando erano ormai trascorse quattro ore dalla fine dell'intervento.

Il paziente negò in un sussurro roco; allora il clinico si rivolse a Benedetto «Mi raccomando, se dovesse accorgersi che ha dolore, non gli lasci fare l'eroe, mi chiami: gli somministrerò un calmante in infusione rapida, d'accordo?»

«D'accordo» acconsentì il ragazzo.

«Dick» lo chiamò allora Dario.

«Dimmi... hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Sono ore che sei qui. Esci, vai a farti un giro... vai a casa» un colpo di tosse gli squassò lo stomaco e gli provocò una fitta lancinante alla testa.

«Non ti preoccupare per me, pensa a non muoverti troppo, piuttosto. Vuoi che chiami l'infermiere?» lo rimbrottò Ben in un sussurro dolce. Cosa pensava? Forse che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo solo in quello stato e uscire tranquillo a passeggiare o a fare shopping?

«No, dammi solo un sorso d'acqua: ho la gola secca.»

Il ragazzo gli appoggiò la cannuccia alle labbra e lo ammonì «Un piccolo sorso... e fai attenzione che non ti vada di traverso.»

Dario ebbe un ghigno malefico. «Fallo ora lo sbruffone, tanto poi le paghi tutte.»

Ben sorrise appena e, sedendosi nuovamente sulla sedia accanto al letto, si pose in paziente attesa che il tempo passasse, che i farmaci e il fisico stesso di Dario facessero il loro lavoro, che pian piano lui stesse meglio.

In serata il Professor Dorasi fece loro visita, come promesso al mattino, controllò tutti i dati della cartella di Dario sul proprio tablet e scambiò poche parole con Benedetto, poi augurò loro la buonanotte e se ne andò, promettendo di rifarsi vivo nei giorni successivi.

Quello strano, piccolo uomo col viso d'angelo, insignito del titolo di Professore, titolare non solo di una cattedra all'Università, ma anche del Primariato del reparto di Neurologia, aveva preso a cuore quella strana coppia. In cuor suo sperava che tutto il dolore che stavano vivendo insieme non logorasse il loro rapporto perché, a suo parere, era facilmente intuibile che ci fosse qualcosa di davvero importante tra loro.

 

Gli infermieri si davano il cambio per controllare lo stato dei pazienti, il decorso di ognuno di loro, e provvedevano a ogni loro necessità, riportando sulle cartelle personali, in tempo reale, i medicinali somministrati, i progressi raggiunti o le difficoltà riscontrate.

Il pomeriggio divenne sera e la sera divenne notte. Benedetto si assentò poche volte per telefonare a Nora e a Lu e aggiornarle sulle novità, per andare al bagno e per bere qualche caffè, così da non crollare e riuscire a vegliare il proprio compagno.

Cosa sarebbe successo una volta che il problema si fosse man mano risolto? Il Professor Dorasi aveva assicurato una completa ripresa per Dario, e Benedetto non poteva essere più felice di così per lui, ma nel contempo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare al dopo. Cosa sarebbe venuto dopo?

Ormai era sicuro di essere innamorato di lui, ma lui cosa provava? Sicuramente non era pazzo di Benedetto.

Ovviamente dopo sarebbe intervenuta la gratitudine, il senso del dovere nei suoi confronti, per _tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui_.

Ci sarebbe stato un sacco di imbarazzo per tutti verso tutti: suo nei confronti di Dario, perché lo amava senza essere corrisposto, e verso la sua famiglia, per essere stato costretto a mentire; di Dario nei suoi confronti, perché si sarebbe sentito in debito praticamente della vita, e dei propri genitori, per dover tenere sempre nascosta qual era stata la vera entità del problema; di Rosa e Domenico nei suoi confronti, perché da una parte si sarebbero sentiti traditi, per tutte le bugie che il ragazzo aveva raccontato loro, e dall'altra avrebbero riconosciuto l'obbligo verso Benedetto per essere stato comunque accanto al loro figlio.

Come avrebbe potuto reggere a tale confusione di sentimenti? E, soprattutto, come avrebbe potuto sopportare l'astio che i due coniugi avrebbero provato per lui non appena avessero saputo di aver rischiato di perdere il proprio figlio senza esserne stati messi al corrente?

Malgrado che la situazione fosse decisamente migliorata per Dario, Ben si sentiva ancora inadatto, imbarazzato, manchevole. I suoi sentimenti non potevano che spaccarsi in due: una parte di lui era felice per le nuove possibilità che si aprivano nel futuro dell'uomo che amava, l'altra era triste e preoccupata per il proprio futuro.

Non poteva continuare così: stava impazzendo.

 

Lentamente arrivò l'alba e poi il giorno, un limpido giorno di sole, come se ne vedono pochi nella Padana.

«Buongiorno, signor Blanc, come si sente?»

La voce del Professor Dorasi sorprese il degente, intento a spiare il proprio compagno addormentato scompostamente sulla sedia.

«Intontito, ma... pensavo peggio» rispose rauco Dario.

Benedetto, svegliatosi per quel piccolo trambusto, intanto si stava strofinando gli occhi e cercava di stirare le povere membra anchilosate per la posizione innaturale tenuta durante la notte.

«Dalla sua scheda risulta che ha trascorso una notte tranquilla: il personale di turno non ha segnalato nulla. Direi che stamattina può essere trasferito nella sua stanza» lo informò con un sorriso l'uomo dai lineamenti da piccolo angelo.

«Buongiorno, Professore» riuscì ad articolare il giovane, «grazie di questa bella notizia.»

«Mi sembra che sia quasi più malato lei del suo amico,» ammiccò il medico, «mi hanno detto che è rimasto qui da ieri mattina, ininterrottamente; forse sarebbe meglio che andasse a casa a fare una doccia e a concedersi qualche ora di sonno sdraiato in un letto, o rischiamo di dover ricoverare anche lei.»

«Ti avevo detto di andare a casa, Dick, sei un testone» intervenne Dario tossicchiando un po'.

Benedetto arrossì nel sentire quel nomignolo, poi reagì piccato. «Ti ho dato così tanto fastidio?»

«Gli amici sono preziosi, signor Blanc: se lo tenga stretto uno che è disposto a trascorrere un giorno e una notte al suo capezzale, e lo tratti bene,» poi sorrise condiscendente rivolto al più giovane. «Tra poco verranno gli inservienti a spostarlo di stanza e lei dia ascolto a me: qui è tutto sotto controllo, quindi vada a sgranchirsi un po' e a riposare... d'accordo?»

«D'accordo» accondiscese Benedetto. Strinse una mano di Dario tra le sue. «Ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore.»

«Facciamo almeno quattro» eccepì il neurologo con un sorriso degli occhi azzurri, «già che c'è si faccia anche un pasto decente: quando ritornerà, il suo amico sarà nella sua stanza, non tema, e nel frattempo non permetteremo che gli succeda nulla di male.»

 

Era da poco passato mezzo giorno quando Benedetto varcò la soglia della camera dove era ricoverato Dario a cui avevano tolto l'orrendo camice di carta della sala operatoria e avevano fatto indossare una T-shirt bianca e i calzoni di un pigiama. Il suo letto era stato posizionato in modo da permettergli di stare pressoché seduto.

Quasi tutti i cavi e i tubi erano stati rimossi e l'uomo sembrava stare davvero molto meglio.

«Ciao, come va?»

Durante l'assenza dal suo capezzale il giovane era passato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare in una panetteria, era tornato all'appartamento, si era lavato, aveva fatto colazione e poi si era buttato sul letto. Si era svegliato tre ore dopo, tutto intontito e preoccupato che nel frattempo lo avessero cercato dall'ospedale e lui non avesse sentito la suoneria del telefono.

Una volta rappacificato col mondo, visto che sul suo cellulare non c'erano né chiamate perse, né SMS ignorati, si era lavato per bene i denti, rivestito ed era tornato all'ospedale.

«Abbastanza bene. La ferita tira un po', ma niente che non sia sopportabile. Penso comunque che in quella roba che mi iniettano per endovena ci sia anche qualche analgesico. La cosa più fastidiosa, però, è questo collare... soprattutto per mangiare» aggiunse poi con uno sguardo tragicomico.

Solo allora Benedetto si rese conto che il degente era impegnato a tentare di cibarsi.

«Ci penso io» si offrì subito avvicinandosi al letto e aiutandolo.

«Ho le mani molto intorpidite» spiegò tranquillo il paziente «e faccio fatica ad afferrare le cose piccole: o mi scappano o le frantumo – ho già distrutto due forchette di plastica, così me ne hanno dato una d'acciaio – e non riesco bene a prendere il cibo dal piatto.»

Il ragazzo inforchettò due penne al burro e gliele porse così che a lui non restasse che aprire la bocca... anche se, con quel cilicio intorno al collo, neppure quel movimento risultava molto semplice.

La cosa positiva era che Dario sembrava prendere le difficoltà con più filosofia di quanto Ben avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Era tranquillo, faceva le cose con calma e non sembrava imbarazzato di quella temporanea incapacità.

«Mi hanno detto che, se continuo a reagire così bene, domani mi mettono in piedi e provano a farmi fare qualche passo. Da lunedì comincio anche con la fisioterapia» lo aggiornò tra un boccone e l'altro.

Al giovane sembrò di avere a che fare con una persona nuova, uno sconosciuto incredibilmente _paziente_.

 

Il tempo trascorreva velocemente per Dario da quando aveva ricominciato a muoversi: per lui c'erano attività a ogni ora del giorno. Dalla fisioterapia alla ginnastica, dalla terapia con i robot all'attività in acqua - anche se all'inizio non si trattava di nuoto vero e proprio, perché la ferita non poteva ancora essere bagnata -, ogni giorno faceva un sacco di esercizio e le sue ore erano piene di impegni.

Benedetto, invece, si sentiva progressivamente sempre più inutile: erano pochi i periodi in cui il paziente era libero e lui poteva ormai vederlo solo in rari momenti precisi ogni giorno, così presto decise di cercare qualcosa da fare.

Nel tragitto che percorreva a piedi andando dall'appartamento all'ospedale aveva notato che sulla vetrina di un bistrot si cercava un aiuto in cucina per un breve periodo: faceva proprio al caso suo.

Il locale restava leggermente sotto-strada, nel senso che dal marciapiedi si scendevano tre scalini per entrare. Era un posto raccolto, un po' rustico, ma decisamente ben tenuto.

Dietro al bancone del bar c'era una ragazza di colore dai lunghi capelli scuri.

«Cosa posso fare per te?» gli chiese appena lo vide.

«Mi chiamo Benedetto Lovati; ho visto il cartello sulla vetrina e, siccome ho il diploma dell'Istituto Alberghiero – sezione Cucina – ho pensato di presentarmi per sapere se il posto è ancora libero» spiegò il ragazzo.

«Penso di sì, o almeno non mi risulta che il titolare abbia ancora assunto qualcuno, ma devi parlare con lui. Io sono Alice, piacere di conoscerti.»

«Il piacere è mio» si schermì Ben stringendole la mano, «quando posso incontrarlo?»

«È uscito dieci minuti fa, ma ha detto che non tarda, quindi, se vuoi puoi aspettarlo, magari ti offro un caffè... oppure, se hai qualche commissione da fare nel frattempo, puoi tornare più tardi,» offrì lei gentile.

«Ok, grazie, allora lo aspetto, ma niente caffè.» Si sentiva fin troppo teso, ultimamente.

Benedetto sedette su uno degli sgabelli davanti al bancone e accettò un bicchiere d'acqua, ma nel frattempo ascoltò tutto quanto Alice aveva voglia di raccontargli in quell'ora tranquilla senza avventori.

Così scoprì che il titolare, che si chiamava Tullio Oliveri, era un uomo di mezza età, senza moglie né figli, che amava il suo bistrot come una creatura e che aveva bisogno di un aiuto perché l'aiuto cuoco, un giovane di venticinque anni di nome Marco, aveva preso due mesi di aspettativa per frequentare alcune importanti lezioni e affrontare un esame particolarmente impegnativo all'università.

Tullio trattava i suoi dipendenti un po' come i figli che non aveva mai avuto, quindi non si faceva problemi a concedere permessi per studio a Marco come si preoccupava della salute di Alice. Nel suo bistrot si avvicendavano da sempre studenti e apprendisti che, una volta raggiunto il proprio traguardo – chi la laurea, chi la qualifica desiderata – esercitavano la nuova professione o si mettevano in proprio.

«Ci aiuta a farci le ossa e poi ci lascia liberi di volare» sintetizzò la ragazza preparando un cappuccino a un signore appena entrato. «Io, per esempio, sto frequentando Giurisprudenza: lavoro e studio, perché i miei non possono permettersi di pagarmi l'università, e Tullio mi lascia sempre il tempo per studiare e per partecipare agli appelli.»

«Una bella persona, insomma» commentò Benedetto.

«Già, proprio una bella persona» accondiscese lei con un sorriso. Poi sì voltò sentendo lo scampanellio della porta. «Eccolo» esclamò, «lui è Tullio.»

«Sì, sono Tullio» brontolò l'ometto asciutto e completamente calvo «e tu?»

«Io sono Benedetto Lovati, sono qui per il posto di aiuto-cuoco se serve ancora» aggiunse il ragazzo.

«Oh, bene! Non restano che sei settimane prima che torni Marco, ma se ti va bene e non sei più che un disastro ambulante, potresti restare con noi: la paga non fulmina, ma la compagnia è buona.» snocciolò il titolare del bistrot.

«Quando comincio? E in che orari dovrò lavorare?» domandò Benedetto un po' scioccato dalla velocità con cui era stato assunto.

«Anche subito, se vuoi. Prepariamo il roast beef per la cena e poi qualche ciotolina di patatine e noccioline per gli aperitivi,» propose Tullio sorridente. Gli piaceva questo ragazzo dai grandi occhi marroni che non chiedeva quali sarebbero stati i suoi diritti, ma si informava sui doveri. «Vieni: ti faccio vedere la cucina e... hai mangiato a mezzogiorno?» gli domandò spiando il colorito pallido.

«Sì, qualcosa venendo via dall'ospedale» mugugnò vago Ben.

«Allora sarà meglio che per prima cosa ci prepariamo qualche tramezzino, così anche Alice fa merenda, poi parleremo della cena» e lo precedette nel retro del locale.

La ragazza gli sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino.

La cucina non era grandissima, ma molto ben organizzata, così mentre gli chiedeva di scrivere i propri dati su un taccuino per farli avere il giorno dopo al consulente del lavoro, Tullio preparò tre panini con prosciutto di Praga e Brie e li mise a scaldare sulla griglia.

«Sentiti libero di parlarmi di te o meno: non sei obbligato, ma sappi che, se ne hai voglia, io sono un buon ascoltatore» gli disse porgendogli il panino caldo e portando il suo ad Alice. Tornò indietro con due bicchieri di spuma bionda e gliene porse uno. Poi, tra un boccone e l'altro estrasse dal frigorifero le verdure per il soffritto e prese un paio di coltellacci.

Benedetto mangiò velocemente, poi Tullio gli mostrò dove poteva lavarsi le mani e lo fornì di bandana e grembiule.

Cominciarono a lavorare fianco a fianco in silenzio.

Presto il titolare del bistrot si rese conto che Ben era un gran bell'acquisto, perché era veloce, preciso, capace. Così quando il giovane gli propose di fare qualcosa di più che scodelline di patatine confezionate e mix di frutta secca salata per gli aperitivi, Tullio gli lasciò carta bianca e in poco tempo si trovò alcuni piatti pieni di finger food adatti all'aperitivo.

L'uomo rimase sbalordito dalla perizia che Benedetto, pur essendo un neo-diplomato, metteva nel lavoro.

I clienti affezionati che quasi ogni sera si trovavano nel bistrot per bere un drink insieme, sbocconcellare qualcosa e rilassarsi dopo il lavoro prima di tornare a casa, furono piacevolmente sorpresi nel trovare i nuovi stuzzichini in accompagnamento alle bevande e si complimentarono con Tullio per il nuovo acquisto.

«Peccato che Benedetto non resterà molto con noi - tra sei settimane tornerà Marco - ma faremo tesoro delle sue novità» promise il proprietario.

 

Era impossibile lavorare con Tullio e non raccontargli la propria esistenza: era davvero una bella persona e si interessava sinceramente dei propri dipendenti, sia di quelli a lungo termine che di quelli a tempo determinato. Così Ben non poté esimersi dal fargli un resoconto a puntate di quello che aveva passato e di quello che stava vivendo, anche se non scese nei particolari.

L'uomo si limitò ad ascoltarlo e a fornirgli tutto il supporto e l'attenzione che il ragazzo necessitava in quel momento.

Effettivamente Dick si sentiva perso e avere qualcuno che gli porgesse tutta quella considerazione, assolutamente spontanea e disinteressata, lo faceva sentire bene, gli alleggeriva l'animo e la preoccupazione per il futuro: per male che potesse andare, aveva alcuni amici sui quali poteva contare, come Lu, Nora e ora anche Tullio.

 

La settimana successiva, nel suo giorno di riposo, tornò a casa Blanc. Venne subissato di domande a proposito del posto dove faceva lo stage e delle proposte di lavoro che stava valutando Dario.

Benedetto, come ormai gli succedeva da qualche mese, imbastì una serie di bugie a proposito di Dario, cercando di rispondere nel modo più vago possibile, mentre raccontò dei nuovi colleghi di lavoro e della nuova esperienza che pareva si sarebbe protratta anche nel mese successivo.

A fine giornata tornò alla stazione di Torino, accompagnato da Lucio. Li aveva lasciati a malincuore e con la promessa di tormentare Dario perché chiamasse più spesso i propri cari e rispondesse alle telefonate quando erano loro a cercarlo.


	11. 11 - Non per scaramanzia

Dopo cinque settimane di degenza, il giorno prima Dario era stato dimesso dall'ospedale con l'obbligo di recarsi ogni giorno in reparto per le terapie.

Poter tornare nel piccolo appartamentino, dormire con il proprio ragazzo e consumare con lui il tempo e i pasti lo faceva rientrare psicologicamente nella normalità: era quella la strategia del Professor Dorasi che sapeva che Benedetto sarebbe sempre stato presente e disponibile a prendersi cura del paziente.

Se i suoi miglioramenti fossero continuati con costanza, da lì a poco tempo avrebbe potuto tornare a casa e proseguire la terapia riabilitativa ad Aosta.

 

Erano sdraiati sul letto a impigrire, Benedetto avrebbe iniziato il turno al ristorante solo dopo tre ore e Dario provava prepotente la necessità di sentirselo vicino.

Come sempre quando aveva quegli attacchi di bisogno, gli mise il viso sul ventre e soffiò il fiato caldo attraverso la maglietta fin sulla pelle del ragazzo. Era come una specie di segnale a cui Benedetto reagiva sempre nello stesso modo: anche quella volta gli infilò le dita tra i capelli sulla nuca e lo massaggiò lentamente, sfiorando con molta attenzione la cicatrice che gli segnava la pelle, in una linea dritta e continua, da sotto la zona occipitale fin quasi in mezzo alle scapole.

«Come ti senti?»

«Sempre uguale... forse le mani sono un po' meno intorpidite.»

«E il mal di testa?»

«Quello va e viene... forse ora sono più le volte che va, che quelle che viene.»

«Allora va meglio. Che stronzo che sei! Non puoi dirlo che va meglio?»

«Ho paura a dire che va meglio.»

E aveva davvero paura, anche se il motivo non era quello immaginato da Benedetto: non si trattava di una questione scaramantica, ma del pensiero che, vedendolo stare meglio, il ragazzo si sarebbe via via allontanato da lui.

«Vieni più vicino,» lo invitò Benedetto.

Lui gli si sdraiò accanto e il ragazzo gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo nelle iridi azzurrissime con le proprie calde, color cioccolato.

«Lo sai che guarirai completamente, basta avere pazienza, basta che tu ci creda davvero e non ti lasci abbattere... che _noi_ ci crediamo davvero e non ci diamo per vinti.»

Dario si sentì mozzare il fiato da quel _noi_ e per non mostrare quanto il piccolo pronome lo avesse colpito, chiuse gli occhi e gli invase la bocca con la propria.

Quei baci improvvisi di Dario facevano battere forte il cuore di Benedetto che si abbandonava completamente all'uragano di dolcezza e sensualità senza opporre la benché minima resistenza.

Sapeva già che tutto ciò non sarebbe durato a lungo, che una volta guarito completamente, l'uomo avrebbe ricominciato a guardarsi intorno e avrebbe trovato qualcuno più adatto a sé, magari una bella donna che fosse in grado di dargli un figlio, oppure un uomo più esperto e meno impacciato di lui; proprio per questo aveva deciso che avrebbe preso da lui tutto quello che poteva, cercando di far finta di nulla, come se non sapesse già che quella storia non era altro che la cronaca di una morte annunciata.

In quel frangente Dario era dipendente da lui, perché lo aveva aiutato nel momento della disperazione - a cui erano seguite difficoltà e sollievo - e perché era ancora il suo scudo nei confronti della famiglia, il mezzo per tenere nascosta la sua malattia finché non fosse in grado di raccontarla come un male definitivamente risolto.

Il lunedì precedente, ad esempio, Benedetto si era ripresentato da solo a Nus e aveva raccontato a Domenico, Rosa e Lucio che Dario aveva alcune riunioni alle quali non poteva assolutamente mancare e che sarebbe tornato con lui a fine periodo. Quindi era rientrato nuovamente a Milano con l'ultimo treno.

Per i Blanc venire informati dell'operazione chirurgica sarebbe stato comunque un duro colpo, ma ormai il problema era definito, una matassa ormai districata, un brutto episodio da lasciarsi indietro e da dimenticare.

Per Benedetto, invece, era l'inizio della fine, lo sapeva già: Dario era la sua Samarcanda; dopo l'inevitabile distacco lui non sarebbe certo morto fisicamente, ma sarebbe morto dentro, perché il sentimento che ormai provava per il _suo uomo_ era profondo e radicato, era cresciuto in quella disperazione ed era venuto su forte e deciso, a sua insaputa, ma non era ricambiato ed era quindi destinato a morire di stenti.

Gli scaldava il cuore pensare a lui come al _suo uomo_ , come se gli appartenesse davvero, come se gli desse un po' il diritto di tenerlo stretto a sé, anche se sapeva già che a breve tutto ciò sarebbe finito.

Non osava immaginare quello che sarebbe stato di lui dopo, ma in quel momento non voleva pensarci, voleva solo prendersi tutto quello che, scientemente o meno, Dario aveva da dargli.

«Voglio che tu faccia l'amore con me,» gli uscì dalle labbra.

«Io faccio sempre l'amore con te, ogni volta che ti tocco, ogni volta che ti spoglio e ti stringo, ogni volta che ti bacio e ti lecco e ti succhio... e ti mordo. A volte penso che vorrei mangiarti...» mugugnò l'uomo sulla sua pelle appena liberata dalla maglietta.

Gli baciò il torace magro, dai muscoli allungati e non troppo definiti, dalla pelle diafana e liscia costellata da mille piccole efelidi chiare; lo mordicchiò lasciandosi dietro una scia umida, scendendo verso il bassoventre, in cerca della striscia sottile di peluria morbida e dorata che portava al suo sesso.

Dario si beava del suo sapore e del suo odore, prendeva quello che poteva, cercando di non fare danni, mandando a memoria ogni più piccolo particolare di lui. Temeva il momento in cui la sua guarigione fosse stata definitivamente dichiarata, perché in quel momento Benedetto sarebbe stato sciolto dal proprio giuramento e avrebbe potuto andare via da lui, trovare un compagno più giovane e meno problematico e farsi una vita vera.

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò quell'odore che era per lui l'afrodisiaco più potente: l'odore di Benedetto, del suo ragazzo, di Dick, il suo piccolo uomo coraggioso... cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui?

«No, non voglio» lo sorprese l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri, «non voglio che fai godere solo me, non voglio» ripeté strappandoselo di dosso per attirarlo verso il proprio viso.

«Ma non è vero che faccio godere solo te: tu non sai quanto sia bello vederti godere del piacere che _io_ posso darti. È il piacere più grande che io possa provare,» si ribellò Dario.

«Allora lascialo fare a me per te, se è davvero così come dici,» insistette Benedetto.

«Piccolo Dick, non fare i capricci» esalò prima di baciarlo, ma non poteva prevedere la reazione dell'altro che si strusciò sotto di lui con tutto il corpo, strappandogli un gemito di piacere intossicante.

«Che cosa vorresti fare?» gli domandò con gli occhi socchiusi, sottili come due lame d'azzurro.

«Obbligarti a fare l'amore con me,» si strofinò ancora per essere più chiaro, «non mi basta più che soddisfi solo me e poi scappi in bagno: io voglio godere insieme a te... _per una volta_.» L'ultima locuzione venne pronunciata sottovoce, ma Dario la colse lo stesso e la interpretò a modo suo.

Certo il ragazzo voleva dargli tutto, ora che la fine del loro rapporto era vicina, una sorta di indennizzo per quando sarebbero stati lontani.

Un pugno di disperazione gli chiuse lo stomaco, ma non volle palesarlo, così restituì la strusciata sul corpo del giovane compagno e, indossando nuovamente i panni del bastardo per farlo contento, ghignò «Nel mobiletto del bagno ci sono preservativi e lubrificante; non so quanto sarà piacevole per te... per me lo sarà sicuramente.»

Benedetto schizzò a recuperare quanto richiesto e, un paio di secondi dopo, era nuovamente accanto a lui, sul grande letto.

«Sei sicuro di quello che hai detto? Sappi che non è assolutamente necessario che tu...»

Il ragazzo si incupì «Non vuoi farlo con me perché sono uno sciocco incapace... capisco.»

«Non è per questo, e poi lo sai come si dice: _nessuno nasce imparato_ ; quindi anche tu farai le tue esperienze e sarai quello che dovrai essere, solo... Dick, ci hai pensato davvero?»

«Tu vuoi farlo? O ti ributta farlo con me?» Ben era inginocchiato sul materasso.

Dario si alzò come un razzo e si accosciò di fronte a lui. «Stai scherzando, vero?» gli domandò afferrandolo per le braccia e tenendolo fermo per guardarlo negli occhi. «Tu non hai nemmeno la più vaga idea dell'immenso regalo che sarebbe essere il tuo primo uomo.»

“ _Saresti il primo e rimarresti l'unico_ ” pensò disperato il ragazzo. «E allora non fare tutte queste storie: è quello che voglio, come devo dirtelo!?» esclamò poi ad alta voce.

Dario si arrese; prese dalle sue mani il tubetto e la bustina, li appoggiò lì accanto e terminò di spogliare sia lui che se stesso.

Poi lo fece sdraiare supino e riprese a esplorare il suo giovane corpo, lo riempì di attenzioni, di baci e lappate, di piccoli morsi e sorrisi sulla pelle: si preparava mentalmente a quella che sarebbe stata l'esperienza più importante della sua vita, perché non aveva mai fatto sesso con qualcuno di cui gliene importasse davvero qualcosa... non aveva mai fatto l'amore davvero... perché non aveva mai amato nessuno in quel modo.

«Sei sicuro?» gli domandò ancora, prima di iniziare a prepararlo.

Benedetto annuì, determinato.

Quando il primo dito di Dario si introdusse nella piccola fessura del ragazzo, dopo averla massaggiata e vezzeggiata per un po' con il lubrificante, questi mugugnò appena.

«Ti ho fatto male» asserì convinto l'uomo, pronto a rinunciare.

«No, non si può chiamarlo male, è solo... disagio...» tentò di spiegarsi arrossendo come un peperone.

«Sei così bello, tu non hai nemmeno idea di quanto...» farfugliò Dario emozionato sulla pelle del suo stomaco.

Quando trovò il punto più sensibile all'interno del ragazzo, lo vide spalancare la bocca, senza che però ne uscisse nemmeno il respiro.

«Che cosa mi hai fatto?» esalò questi non appena riuscì nuovamente a comandare il proprio corpo eccitato.

Dario sorrise sornione «Tu non stare a pensarci, goditela soltanto.»

Quando reputò che Benedetto fosse pronto, dopo averlo baciato profondamente fin quasi a farlo liquefare, ripeté la domanda «Sei sicuro?»

«Sono sicuro che, giunto a questo punto, se non mi scopi potrei farti del male!» sbuffò il ragazzo portato allo stremo dal desiderio insoddisfatto.

Dario lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, poi esplose in una risata roca «E da quando usi questi termini? Ahahah! Se non esistessi, dovrebbero inventarti!»

«Come vuoi che ci mettiamo?» gli chiese l'altro non appena l'uomo smise di ridere.

«Non saprei, scegli tu. Preferirei poterti guardare, ma se la cosa ti mette in qualche modo in soggezione o in imbarazzo, sono pronto ad adattarmi a qualunque tua scelta.»

Benedetto pensò che sarebbe stato meraviglioso fare l'amore con il proprio uomo guardandolo negli occhi, ma non si espresse per timore di scoprirsi e aggiungere la pena alla riconoscenza, quindi annuì.

Dario sbuffò sollevato: temeva di fargli male e di non potersene accorgere. «Da qui in avanti, vorrei essere sicuro di non fare danni, quindi se qualcosa ti crea anche il minimo disagio, devi di farmelo sapere, d'accordo?»

Benedetto annuì ancora, ma l'uomo non era soddisfatto.

«Dick, voglio una risposta, d'accordo?»

«D'accordo» riuscì a pronunciare il ragazzo.

Dopo aver indossato il preservativo e averlo cosparso di lubrificante, Dario iniziò a insinuarsi lentamente, ma con decisione, nel corpo del suo Dick. Era stretto e bollente e teneva gli occhi chiusi e la mascella contratta.

«Ti sto facendo male: sei troppo rigido...» osservò preoccupato l'uomo «devi cercare di rilassarti.»

«Vai avanti o non finirà mai, ti prego,» lo implorò Benedetto.

«Ma non voglio farti male» insistette l'altro cocciuto.

«Fallo e basta!» comandò il ragazzo spalancando gli occhi, poi vedendo che Dario continuava a tentennare, strinse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e impresse forza con i talloni alla base della sua schiena, così da coglierlo di sorpresa e tirarselo letteralmente dentro.

La mossa fu violenta e dolorosa, un grido strozzato fuggì dalla sua gola e un paio di lacrime scivolarono dagli angoli dei suoi occhi, ma il peggio era passato.

«Sei pazzo, ti sei fatto male!» urlò Dario che, tale e tanta era l'angoscia per il ragazzo sotto di lui, non si accorse neppure di quanto fosse eccitante essere strizzato nella carne del suo Dick.

«Lasciami respirare, adesso passa» lo rassicurò Benedetto, assumendo lunghe boccate d'aria per calmare la fitta lancinante. Forse non era stata l'idea più furba di tutta la sua vita, ma non poteva neppure essere la più malvagia, ragionò.

L'uomo, disperato per il dolore causato involontariamente, fece per ritrarsi e allontanarsi da lui per controllare l'entità del danno, ma il ragazzo lo bloccò minacciandolo a denti stretti. «Non osare uscire da lì, o giuro che te ne farò pentire.»

Dario si fermò... era surreale, esattamente il contrario della normalità, era grottesco; tirò su la testa e rise sommessamente guardandolo.

«Che ti ridi?»

«Rido perché sei la persona più assurda che io abbia mai conosciuto.»

In tutto quello, Benedetto si accorse che il dolore andava rapidamente diminuendo. Lo shock all'inizio era stato brutale, ma, essendo stato preparato con cura e lubrificato a dovere, l'invasione non aveva procurato danni. L'entità della fitta andava regredendo velocemente, lasciandogli quasi solo quella sensazione di esser pieno, _pieno di Dario_. Il pensiero gli diede una scossa di eccitazione e di piacere, quindi, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del proprio uomo, con un gioco di fianchi, si ritrasse un poco e tornò al proprio posto.

Era stranissimo sentire la massa turgida del sesso di Dario scivolare fluida all'interno delle proprie viscere... poi qualcosa strusciò languido su quel fascio di nervi che gli spedì un lampo di piacere ovunque.

«Oh, sì.» esalò.

L'uomo lo guardò ancora un po' in ansia «Ti piace? Vuoi che provi io, a muovermi?»

L'altro annuì, così Dario si apprestò a ritrarsi lentamente un pochino per poi rientrare con la stessa determinata attenzione. La manovra strappò un altro piccolo gemito goduto al demonietto che aveva sotto il proprio corpo, così decise di provare ancora... e ancora e ancora.

La dolce pressione delle pareti interne di Benedetto procurava all'uomo un massaggio eccitante che gli induceva ansimi di apprezzamento e una voglia irrefrenabile di muoversi più velocemente e più in profondità, ma non osò finché il ragazzo non mugugnò «Oh, sì, ancora... di più!»

Dario, sempre con attenzione - perché si sarebbe ucciso piuttosto che arrecargli dolore - si spinse più a fondo e più velocemente in lui, cercando di sfiorare sempre il punto specifico che avrebbe dato piacere a Dick. Percepì l'aumento dei battiti cardiaci del suo piccolo uomo, il rossore che gli invadeva la pelle sotto le mille lentiggini, la luce di passione nei suoi caldi occhi di cioccolato, mentre lo guardava come se fosse un dono... il suo dono.

Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così.

Benedetto era talmente eccitato, in fondo ancora un pochino impaurito - ma poco - e tanto voglioso di avere di più: più attenzione totale da parte di Dario, che lo guardava - o forse era meglio dire _spiava_ \- come fosse una cosa preziosa, più contatto con il suo corpo così forte e possente, più frizione sul proprio sesso stretto fra i loro stomaci.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Dario gli chiese in un sussurro eccitato «Vuoi che ti tocchi?» e senza aspettare una risposta inserì una mano tra loro e andò a impugnare con attenzione il suo sesso bisognoso.

Il calore tra loro aumentò fino a esplodere in una bolla di piacere che fece urlare Benedetto senza ritegno e lo fece venire in spruzzi di seme bollente nella mano del suo uomo.

L'orgasmo del ragazzo e le sue contrazioni interne strapparono il climax di Dario che riempì il preservativo, spingendosi sempre più in profondità nel corpo sotto di lui, quasi con disperazione.

Pensare di perderlo dopo che era stato suo, lo fece stramazzare di lato senza forze e senza respiro.

 

Il medico aveva ormai dichiarato la definitiva guarigione di Dario. Certo avrebbe dovuto continuare la fisioterapia ancora per parecchio tempo e avere per sempre un riguardo particolare per la propria schiena. Di certo non avrebbe più potuto fare la vita del lupo di mare, ma avrebbe comunque potuto avere un'esistenza tranquilla e felice, con l'aspettativa di vita di una persona normale, magari farsi una famiglia, avere un figlio o più d'uno, ma evitare di portarli a cavalluccio, quello sì.

Avrebbe potuto fare l'ebanista, come gli sarebbe piaciuto fare da sempre, ma come non si era mai concesso di fare perché, da buon testone orgoglioso, non aveva mai voluto confessare a Domenico di aver ereditato proprio da lui quella propensione. Ovviamente avrebbe dovuto dotare l'officina di tutti i macchinari più moderni per spostare e sollevare il legname di modo da limitare gli sforzi fisici, ma per il resto non c'erano controindicazioni.

Ormai sapeva che il vecchio genitore sarebbe stato felice di insegnargli tutti i propri segreti, ma non si era mai fermato a dare uno sguardo più profondo a quel risentimento che covavano, sotto sotto, l'uno per l'altro. E a ben pensarci forse altro non era che tutto l'amore che non erano mai stati capaci di esprimersi reciprocamente, che nessuno era mai riuscito a far esplicitare, prima che nelle loro vite entrasse Benedetto.

Rosa aveva sempre solo cercato - peraltro senza riuscirci - di limitare i danni e far convivere marito e figlio senza troppi litigi; il ragazzo, invece, aveva giocato d'azzardo: aveva scommesso e aveva ottenuto di farli parlare tra loro e scoprire quanto fossero simili, quanti amori, abilità, tensioni avessero in comune.

Quanto doveva tutta la sua famiglia a Benedetto?

 

Erano tornati a Nus già dal giorno prima e quella sera avrebbero cenato tutti insieme così Dario avrebbe approfittato dell'occasione per vuotato il sacco sulla propria malattia e sul rapporto che lo legava al ragazzo. Lucio già sapeva tutto perché il giorno prima il fratello si era confidato con lui e gli aveva aperto il proprio cuore fino in fondo.

La sua reazione era stata prima di preoccupazione, per la malattia, poi di tristezza mista a un po' di risentimento, perché tutto era stato celato anche a lui, infine di soddisfazione, per come si era conclusa quella vicenda e per i nuovi propositi per il futuro.

«Benedetto non è uno stronzetto qualunque, non merita che lo si prenda in giro o lo si sfrutti: hai pensato a lui in questi mesi?»

«Lo faccio sempre, si può dire che io non faccia altro,» lo rassicurò Dario, «tu non sai cosa darei per essere più giovane, perché non ci fosse tutta questa differenza di età tra noi, ma, visto che non posso cambiare le cose, penso che farò qualsiasi cosa per fargliela dimenticare e cercherò sempre di essere all'altezza della situazione così che non debba mai vergognarsi di me.

Se poi col tempo mi accorgerò che si sarà innamorato di qualcun altro, lo lascerò libero, te lo giuro: troverò la forza per farlo, anche se so già che sarà come strapparmi via l'anima.»

«Non fasciarti la testa prima di essertela rotta: tu sei quello delle corse in avanti... e non ti rendi conto che indietro lasci pezzi importanti di vita,» lo redarguì serio Lucio. «Sarà quello che dovrà essere: fagli solo sapere ciò che provi per lui, il resto verrà di conseguenza. Devi metterlo in condizione di scegliere e decidere: non puoi farlo tu per lui, né in un senso, né nell'altro.»

«Ma quanto è saggio il mio vecchio fratello» lo prese in giro Dario.

«Ma quanto è stronzo il mio fratellino... e ringrazia che non posso neanche darti un _coppino_ , visto che ti hanno operato» reagì lui sghignazzando per sdrammatizzare la situazione. «Tieni conto che Benedetto è un ragazzo intelligente e saprà prendere le proprie decisioni.

Tu ti fai un sacco di film nella testa, io invece vorrei sapere cosa pensa davvero. Non deve essere stato facile per lui in questi mesi, soprattutto doversi tenere tutto dentro e non poterne parlare con nessuno, ma da domani sarà tutto diverso, quindi stai in campana e lascialo fare, mettilo solo in condizione di valutare la situazione con serenità.»

Dario annuì, poi abbracciò Lucio come forse non aveva mai fatto in tutta la vita.

 

Dario era andato con madre e padre a trovare un vecchio amico dei suoi da poco rientrato dall'estero e quella scusa aveva permesso a Benedetto di rimanere solo in casa tutto il pomeriggio per preparare una sorpresa per la cena.

Aveva cucinato e riordinato la cucina, poi era salito in quella che era stata la sua stanza, l'aveva guardata con nostalgia pensando a due anni prima, ormai, quando era arrivato in quella casa, sparuto ragazzino, impaurito dalla cattiveria della vita.

Gli parve di vedere ancora gli occhi comprensivi di Rosa e quelli protettivi di Domenico, i loro sguardi spaventati quando si era addormentato nella vasca... lo avevano fatto sentire a casa, da subito.

Poi buttò un occhio nella stanza di Dario, vide il letto dove avevano dormito insieme quella prima notte... l'inizio di tutto.

No, l'inizio di tutto era stato il racconto della leggenda del soldato di Bagdad: da quel momento nulla era più stato lo stesso.

La sua Samarcanda sarebbe durata una vita intera, pensò, per tutto il tempo che gli restava da vivere.

Scese al piano di sotto accarezzando con dita leggere il corrimano della ringhiera in legno - lavorato a mano da Domenico -, sfiorò il centrino sul tavolino basso - ricamato da Rosa -; tutto in quella casa gli ricordava quelle persone meravigliose che erano state un po' sue... per un po' di tempo... per troppo poco tempo.

Arrivò all'entrata e sfilò dalle tasche la copia delle chiavi di casa... doveva lasciarle lì - insieme al telefono che gli aveva regalato Dario e alla carta di credito - in bella vista, così che non dovessero impazzire a cercarle, così che capissero immediatamente che non sarebbe tornato... non sarebbe tornato a spiegare il proprio tradimento, a chiedere scusa e a guardare i loro occhi delusi. Non era abbastanza forte per questo.

Si voltò indietro per racchiudere in un'ultima occhiata uno scorcio della cucina, dove aveva preparato tanto cibo per tutta la famiglia, dove si era sentito _parte_ di quella famiglia: apprezzato, voluto, amato. Non avrebbe retto a sentirsi disprezzato da quelle stesse persone; in fondo non stava facendo altro che risparmiare loro l'increscioso compito di metterlo alla porta o l'imbarazzo di continuare ad averlo intorno.

Doveva andare via.

Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, aprì la porta, uscì e se la richiuse alle spalle con attenzione, senza farla sbattere.

All'esterno lo aspettavano i cani che lo accolsero col loro solito amore incondizionato, gli infilarono i musi a forza nelle mani e Benedetto si fermò per concedere loro quelle che sarebbero state le ultime carezze.

Si voltò solo per un attimo verso la scuderia, ma non ebbe il cuore di andare a salutare i cavalli: sapeva di essere un vigliacco, come sapeva che presto sarebbe crollato in ginocchio, in lacrime, sovraccaricato da tutte le emozioni che lo stavano travolgendo, quindi voltò la schiena alla casa e si avviò verso la strada.

Il grosso terranova accennò un paio di passi per seguirlo, ma Benedetto, senza voltarsi, lo rimandò indietro «Torna a casa, Rex, va via.»

Già da qualche giorno aveva deciso che quello era l'unico epilogo possibile per lui, tuttavia lo strappo interiore che sentiva lasciando quella casa e tutti i suoi abitanti era lacerante in un modo che non aveva pari in qualsiasi dolore aveva subito il ragazzo. Solo quello per la morte del padre poteva essergli paragonato.

Stava implodendo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti: pregava soltanto che nessuno tornasse a casa in anticipo, che gli lasciassero il tempo di sparire.

Guardò nervoso l'orologio, ma le lacrime che stavano per rotolargli sulle guance gli impedirono di vederlo nitidamente. Si asciugò gli occhi, con un gesto stizzito del braccio, poi si affrettò: il pullman sarebbe passato da lì a un paio di minuti e se tutto fosse andato come previsto, si sarebbero accorti della sua scomparsa quando sarebbe stato già lontano.

Come arrivò sulla provinciale intravide la grossa sagoma del mezzo pubblico che si avvicinava a velocità moderata. Alzò un braccio per segnalare che desiderava fermarlo e attese quei pochi secondi.

Il grosso autobus rallentò con uno sbuffo sonoro dei freni, si aprirono le porte, qualcuno discese e Benedetto salì.

Si stava lasciando tutto alle spalle ed era così disperato che le lacrime ricominciarono a colargli lungo le guance senza che se ne rendesse conto. Una bimba che salì sul mezzo lo fece notare alla propria madre additandolo con un piccolo indice paffuto.

«Guarda, mamma, quel signore piange.»

Benedetto si riscosse al suono di quella vocina acuta e si rese conto che la piccola parlava di lui, quindi si passò le mani sul viso e si stupì di trovarle ancora una volta bagnate. Si addossò di più al finestrino e rimase a guardare fuori con aria spenta, cercando di limitare le proprie esternazioni emotive.

Quando arrivò alla fermata vicino alla stazione ferroviaria scese dall'autobus e andò a consultare l'orario dei treni. Da lì a una mezz'ora sarebbe partito un locale per Torino che faceva coincidenza con un altro convoglio che da là lo avrebbe portato a Milano.

Non gli restava che confondersi nella grande città che lo aveva accolto per qualche tempo e dove era riuscito a essere e sentirsi nessuno tra milioni di nessuno.

 

Dopo un paio d'ore la famiglia Blanc al completo tornò a casa e Dario fu il primo a entrare nell'abitazione deserta. Si rese conto immediatamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava: c'era troppo silenzio.

«Dick, dove sei? Siamo arrivati!» poi ipotizzò che il ragazzo fosse in bagno a lavarsi per togliersi di dosso l'odore di cucina prima della cena, ma quando arrivò al piano superiore si accorse che anche lì non si sentiva alcun rumore. Il bagno era completamente vuoto e in ordine.

Che fosse uscito per fare due passi? Poi la voce di suo padre lo distrasse da ogni possibile ipotesi.

«Dario, scendi un attimo,» lo chiamò Domenico.

«Che succede?» Un brivido lento e subdolo strisciò lungo la sua schiena.

«Queste non sono le chiavi di Benedetto?» osservò l'uomo sollevando un mazzo da cui penzolava un piccolo delfino di stoffa. «Erano appoggiate qui in bella vista insieme a questa carta di credito, come se chi ce le ha messe volesse che fossero trovate.»

«Ci sono tutte...» ragionò Lucio, quasi parlando tra sé, poi notò lo sguardo sgomento del fratello che fissava quei pezzi d'acciaio come se fossero la materializzazione del male.

«Sei pallido, tesoro, si può sapere cosa succede?» intervenne allora Rosa.

«Se n'è andato...» farfugliò Dario colando lungo la parete e afflosciandosi a terra come un palloncino sgonfio.

«Chi se n'è andato? Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?» si intromise la voce tonante di Domenico.

Volente o nolente il più giovane membro della famiglia Blanc si trovò a dover dare spiegazioni. Si alzò dal suo temporaneo angolo sul pavimento e invitò i propri parenti a sedere in salotto, poi prese un grande sospiro che sembrava partire dal centro della terra e cominciò a spiegare.

«Vi avremmo raccontato tutto stasera, comunque eravamo d'accordo che lo avremmo fatto insieme, ma a quanto pare Benedetto ha deciso che di me ne ha abbastanza» iniziò con tristezza. «Qualche mese prima di tornare a casa dalla piattaforma ho avuto problemi di salute così, al primo turno di riposo, sono andato a Oslo, in cinica e mi sono sottoposto a diverse analisi su prescrizione del medico della compagnia. Quando ha ricevuto i risultati lui mi ha dato una notizia disastrosa: dal referto risultava che ero affetto da una malattia neuro degenerativa, irreversibile e già in stadio abbastanza avanzato.

Mi aspettava poco tempo da vivere e davanti un futuro di non autosufficienza, dolore, peggioramento progressivo e irrefrenabile.»

Un gemito disperato uscì dalle labbra di Rosa e Dario si rese conto che, involontariamente, stava facendo soffrire ai propri familiari quelle pene che si era ripromesso di risparmiare loro, così li aggiornò subito sui successivi sviluppi.

«La cosa che allora non sapevo è che le analisi non erano mie, ma di un poveruomo che si chiama Mario Bianco, a cui hanno rifilato i miei referti. In poche parole i miei disturbi erano invece causati da un restringimento del canale midollare nella zona cervicale, sommato a una forte infiammazione dovuta in parte a un trauma e in parte a una virosi mal curata.»

Il muto sospiro di sollievo che sentì in sua madre venne seguito immediatamente dalla voce di Domenico che chiedeva «Ma perché non hai detto nulla quando sei tornato? E come hai scoperto l'errore?»

«Quando sono tornato pensavo ancora di essere ammalato... per meglio dire: sono tornato _proprio perché pensavo di essere ammalato_ : volevo dirvi addio e poi sparire senza farvi sapere della malattia, andare a morire da qualche parte per non farvi assistere alla sofferenza che mi avevano pronosticato. Quello che non sapevo era che qui avrei trovato Benedetto.» Dario avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per averlo al suo fianco in quel momento e, invece di andarlo a cercare, gli toccava stare lì a chiarire quanto successo per rassicurare la propria famiglia. «All'inizio c'era un forte antagonismo tra noi... per non arrivare a dire che ci stavamo reciprocamente sullo stomaco; questo, per assurdo, mi ha aiutato a parlare con lui e raccontargli cosa mi stava succedendo, perché _dovevo_ dirlo a qualcuno, o sarei esploso. E a chi meglio che a lui che mi detestava?» Prese fiato e Rosa, che finalmente aveva ritrovato la parola, lo incalzò.

«Avevo capito che c'era qualcosa di grosso tra voi, ma... non tenerci sulle spine: cosa è successo dopo?»

«Dopo aver verbalizzato il fatto mi sentivo come se l'averne parlato lo avesse reso finalmente reale. Confrontarmi con un'altra persona mi ha dato una nuova dimensione del disastro e reso ancora più pessimista. Benedetto, invece, ha cominciato subito a ragionare e mi ha praticamente obbligato a sentire un altro parere: secondo lui il medico della compagnia era troppo poco specializzato per darmi un responso preciso, magari potevano esserci cure che lui non conosceva e che avrebbero potuto aiutarmi.

Così, tramite Nora, la mamma di Lu, ho ottenuto un appuntamento con un luminare di neurologia dell'Ospedale Niguarda di Milano. Appena gli ho raccontato cosa mi stava succedendo mi ha fatto ripetere la risonanza magnetica e si è immediatamente accorto dell'errore. Io non ero proprio convinto di quella soluzione così semplice, anche perché le mie cefalee e l'intorpidimento di mani e piedi andava peggiorando, così mi ha invitato a ripetere ancora l'esame in un altro ospedale. Ad Aosta mi hanno dato gli stessi risultati avuti a Milano. Nel frattempo mi ha anche rintracciato il medico della compagnia per avvisarmi dell'errore di cui si erano accorti nella clinica di Oslo.»

«Oh, mioddio, grazie!» Germana diede voce al pensiero di tutti. «E quindi?» lo spronò a continuare.

«Quindi sono tornato a Milano, all'Unità Spinale. Il neurochirurgo collega del Professor Dorasi mi ha operato per ridurre la stenosi del canale cervicale e mi ha somministrato una cura intensiva a base di cortisonici, il tutto per diminuire la pressione sul midollo. Intanto ho partecipato a non so quante sedute di fisioterapia in palestra, in piscina e con i robot. L'altro ieri il Professor Dorasi mi ha dimesso definitivamente, mi ha prescritto la cura e il tipo di terapia e attività fisica a cui dovrò sottopormi, ancora per sei mesi almeno, e mi ha permesso di tornare a casa. Verrò seguito da un suo collega dell'Ospedale di Aosta per il resto della cura.»

Domenico sbuffò. «Meno male che tutto è finito bene, ma con Benedetto sei stato una bestia: come ti è venuto in mente di mettere addosso a un ragazzino di meno di vent'anni tutta questa tensione e tutta questa responsabilità? Perché non hai coinvolto almeno tuo fratello? Capisco che non volessi dirlo a mamma e a me, ma potevi raccontare tutto a Lucio e lasciare che quella povera anima di Ben vivesse tranquillo la sua giovinezza!» lo sgridò accorato.

«Hai ragione, papà» reagì Dario nello stupore di tutti. «Ora mi rendo conto di essere stato pessimo con lui: involontariamente gli ho fatto rivivere la malattia e la morte di suo padre. Qualche tempo fa mi ha raccontato della sua reazione quando è venuto a sapere di essere ammalato: doveva proprio essere un uomo coraggioso e suo figlio non è certo da meno.» Ristette un attimo, poi riprese «Devo trovarlo, chiedergli di perdonarmi e di tornare a casa con me.»

«Hai idea del motivo per cui è scappato?» gli chiese allora Germana.

«Penso che la tensione degli ultimi mesi lo abbia logorato, ma ora che le cose si sono risolte per il meglio, ora potremmo vivere finalmente tranquilli: ora che ho un futuro posso anche arrischiarmi a dirgli che non voglio viverlo senza di lui.» Concluse Dario in qualcosa che era poco di più di un sussurro.

«Cosa c'è tra voi?» gli domandò allora sua madre. «Ho notato qualcosa di particolare ultimamente, ma non ho mai osato chiedere: ora sarà meglio che tu tiri fuori tutto quello che dobbiamo sapere. Noi gli vogliamo bene proprio come se fosse figlio nostro: è un ragazzo in gamba e ha una forza immensa dentro di sé... e non voglio nemmeno pensare che tu ti sia approfittato della sua bontà d'animo e della sua ingenuità.» terminò Rosa con aria severa.

Il figlio sollevò gli occhi tristi e sinceri. «Lo amo, mamma, come non pensavo si potesse amare qualcuno, come prima non ero in grado di capire come tu potessi amare papà che non era sangue del tuo sangue, come non mi era mai capitato in vita mia.

Lo amo e adesso devo trovarlo e dirglielo e sperare che anche lui ami almeno un po' me: sono vecchio per lui – lo so – e non sono proprio una persona semplice – e so pure questo - ma posso impegnarmi a farlo felice per il resto dei miei giorni.»

Domenico esordì allora severo «Spera di trovarlo sano e salvo, che non gli sia capitato nulla, e spera che lui ti voglia. In poco tempo ti ha reso una persona migliore - _ci_ ha resi persone migliori – e non posso non pensare che sia fuggito da questa casa e da noi a causa di tutto quello che gli hai vomitato addosso per evitarci di soffrire.» Lasciò cadere un palmo sul tavolo che aveva accanto e il mobile traballò con un colpo secco e molto rumoroso. «Chiamalo al cellulare e passamelo: voglio parlarci io, con lui.»

Dario inviò la chiamata e una suoneria cominciò a spandere la propria musica dall'entrata.

«Mi sa che non sia possibile» intervenne Lucio, «questo mi sembra il suo telefono o sbaglio?» L'apparecchio giaceva infatti sul ripiano del mobile del disimpegno dove avevano trovato le chiavi.

«Non solo se n'è andato, mi azzarderei a dire che non voglia proprio farsi trovare» riassunse Rosa con le lacrime agli occhi.

 

Avendo compreso la natura che poteva avere il rapporto nato tra Dario e Benedetto, la donna aveva parlato con Domenico di modo che fosse preparato e non sembrasse né sorpreso né contrariato una volta che glielo avessero confessato. Suo marito non era un uomo cattivo, anzi, tuttavia se preso di sorpresa poteva capitare che avesse reazioni inconsulte, salvo pentirsene amaramente subito dopo.

Visto che i suoi rapporti col figlio ultimamente erano migliorati parecchio, Rosa aveva deciso di prepararlo all'eventualità che Dario e Benedetto fossero legati da un rapporto sentimentale e, col senno di poi, poteva solo congratularsi per la propria lungimiranza, senonché la sparizione di Ben ora apriva scenari ben peggiori di una sfuriata di Domenico.


	12. 12 - Ragazzo in fuga

Il treno inter-regionale portava un quarto d'ora di ritardo, ma Benedetto non aveva fretta: ormai tutte le cose importanti della sua vita se le era lasciate alle spalle.

La sua unica famiglia vivente, l'uomo di cui era perdutamente innamorato e anche la sua più cara amica: tutto, aveva lasciato tutto.

Con Lu forse avrebbe potuto mantenersi in contatto via telefono, ma avrebbe dovuto farle giurare che avrebbe mantenuto il segreto, perché probabilmente le avrebbero chiesto dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo e lui non voleva farsi trovare. L'avrebbe contattata da lì a qualche giorno così non sarebbe stata costretta a mentire se Dario, Lucio o i loro genitori le avessero chiesto di lui e, nell'eventualità, il suo sbalordimento alla notizia della sua sparizione sarebbe stato autentico.

Oppure no? Forse sarebbero stati talmente sollevati dalla sua sparizione che non lo avrebbe neppure cercato... con la testa rivolta ostinatamente al finestrino a guardare il marciapiedi della stazione e il via vai della gente, avrebbe voluto scomparire davvero senza lasciare traccia.

Il treno si mosse lentamente, poi prese una velocità moderata scandita dallo sferragliare sulle rotaie.

Era così innamorato di quella famiglia... dei genitori e del figlio maggiore, quella compagine eterogenea che lo aveva amalgamato con la sua nuova vita in modo da rendergli la fiducia nel futuro e negli esseri umani – quasi tutti – e poi era arrivato lui, e aveva di nuovo sparpagliato tutte le carte.

Dario aveva il potere di tirargli fuori il peggio e il meglio: per lui aveva mentito, omesso la verità, era stato pedante e indisponente, e poi si era preso un sacco di responsabilità, aveva promesso e mantenuto a costo della propria felicità, perseverato anche quando sembrava che tutto gli si sarebbe ritorto contro.

L'ultima, pantagruelica, sciocchezza l'aveva fatta quando gli si era offerto, quando lo aveva fatto inducendolo a pensare di voler solo sfruttare la sua esperienza, mentre sarebbe stato pronto a uccidere pur di poter fare l'amore con lui, pur di avere qualcosa di _davvero grande_ da ricordare quando sarebbe stato lontano.

Ed era stato qualcosa di _davvero grande_ perché, malgrado l'inizio impacciato e dolorante, l'atto aveva registrato un crescendo incredibile, degno di un'opera di teatro, e si era concluso decisamente al meglio.

Non si poteva certo recriminare a Dario di non averlo condotto con cura attraverso la sua prima volta, di non averlo tenuto poi stretto a sé e coccolato, tuttavia, a ben pensarci, all'inizio aveva quasi dovuto pregarlo. Per lui doveva essere stato davvero penoso.

Benedetto invece aveva fatto proprio ogni singolo secondo di quell'amplesso, lo aveva assorbito da tutti i pori e ne conservava gelosamente il ricordo... anche se, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto meglio a dimenticarlo.

Il treno rallentò fino a fermarsi e una voce gracchiante annunciò «Milano Centrale!»

Scese dal convoglio e si incamminò per le vie del centro e, un passo dietro l'altro, si trovò davanti alla porta del bistrot di Tullio. Lui e Alice erano suoi amici, ne era sicuro perché nell'ultimo mese e mezzo aveva lavorato con loro e aveva potuto toccare con mano la loro sincerità, disponibilità e attenzione nei suoi confronti.

Quando la ragazza si accorse che la figura costernata che aveva appena sceso i tre scalini dell'entrata apparteneva a Benedetto, oltrepassò il bancone e corse ad abbracciarlo, nel contempo chiamò «Tullio! Guarda chi è tornato!»

L'uomo uscì dalla cucina per controllare cosa avesse provocato gli urli della sua cameriera e la vide stretta tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto, poi lei si scostò e poté riconoscere il suo ex aiuto-cuoco.

«Ragazzo mio, che sorpresa!» esclamò allora il titolare del bistrot senza preoccuparsi degli sguardi curiosi di tutti i clienti seduti ai tavoli. «Pensavamo di non rivederti per chissà quanto tempo! E invece eccoti qua... come stai?»

Dopo averlo guardato bene in viso Tullio non ebbe bisogno di risposta, così gli mise un braccio sulle spalle un po' incurvate dalla tristezza e lo condusse con sé in cucina - dove Marco stava cercando di governare quello che il cuoco aveva abbandonato per accorrere nel locale - e quindi nello spogliatoio.

«Non stai bene, si vede, ma cosa ti è successo?» gli domandò facendolo accomodare su una panca.

«Sono scappato... un'altra volta» sintetizzò in un sussurro Benedetto. «Sembra che io non sappia fare altro» si criticò severo.

«Ma sai dove stare? Hai un appoggio ora che...» le lacrime che ricominciarono a solcare il viso di Ben bloccarono le parole di Tullio che lasciò a metà la frase.

«Stasera avremmo dovuto raccontare tutto a Rosa, Domenico e Lucio e io sono troppo vigliacco per restare a guardare la sofferenza e il disprezzo sui loro visi.»

«Ma perché dici così? Come si può disprezzare un ragazzo come te: non credo che chiunque possa fare altro che volerti bene» cercò di consolarlo l'uomo sedendogli accanto, tenendo strette le sue spalle con abbraccio e accarezzandogli i capelli disordinati, ma soffici.

«Non ti ho raccontato proprio tutto: io ho mentito, non ho detto loro quello che sapevo della malattia del loro figlio e loro hanno di fatto rischiato di perderlo senza neppure sapere perché» singhiozzò il ragazzo disperato.

«Tullio!» chiamò la voce di Marco dalla cucina. «Non riesco a fare tutto da solo! I clienti aspettano...»

«E tu lascia che aspettino!» reagì l'uomo nervoso, poi si rivolse a Benedetto con tono più calmo. «Capisco che ora tu sia sconvolto, ma vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà e nel frattempo puoi dividere l'appartamento con Alice, intanto cercheremo un lavoro.»

Benedetto si passò le mani aperte sul viso e sospirò a fondo, cercando di tranquillizzarsi, si tolse il giubbotto e domandò «Posso avere un grembiule e una bandana? In sala c'è gente che aspetta... parleremo dopo.»

Tullio sorrise, gli rifilò una pacca sulla spalla e gli fornì quanto richiesto. «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene,» ripeté per supportarlo.

Due giorni dopo, la voce che Benedetto era tornato a Milano ed era in cerca di lavoro aveva già fatto il giro dell'ambiente ristorativo e dopo nemmeno una settimana erano arrivate tre proposte di lavoro: al ragazzo non restò che l'imbarazzo della scelta.

Per vicinanza all'appartamento di Tullio, che Ben avrebbe condiviso con la giovane cameriera, e per l'amicizia tra i due titolari, la sua preferenza ricadde su un ristorante dei Navigli denominato molto semplicemente “Da Maurizio”, non grande, ma rinomato per la cucina _stellata_. Lo chef infatti era un uomo sulla cinquantina con al suo attivo diversi riconoscimenti.

L'ambiente non era familiare come nel bistrot, ma Benedetto fu comunque particolarmente contento di quell'opportunità, anche perché lavorando in quel locale avrebbe avuto la possibilità di imparare parecchio sotto la guida del nuovo capo.

 

Dopo una vana ricerca alla stazione dei pullman e a quella dei treni, alcune telefonate ad altrettanti ex compagni di scuola di Benedetto, a Lu e a Nora, Dario e Lucio si diedero per vinti: non sarebbero riusciti a trovare il ragazzo, non nell'immediato futuro, per lo meno.

La speranza che ripensasse alla sua decisione e tornasse indietro di sua spontanea volontà li lasciò quando sfumò anche la terza notte senza che il ragazzo si facesse vivo.

Seguirono giorni di profonda disperazione da parte di Dario che, tra l'altro, si rifiutava di andare all'ospedale per le terapie; poi arrivò la presa di coscienza e la certezza di dover fare qualcosa, ma cosa?

Stimolato dai genitori e dal fratello, si recò ad Aosta in reparto per parlare con un fisioterapista e con uno psicologo che gli spiegarono quale sarebbe stato il programma per i successivi sei mesi, come si sarebbero svolte le sedute sia per la ripresa fisica, sia per l'evoluzione psicologica, sia per l'atteggiamento da tenere nell'affrontare ciò che gli era capitato.

Il Professor Dorasi di Milano, particolarmente affezionato a quel particolare paziente, forse proprio per gli accadimenti che lo avevano portato fino a lui, aveva preparato una dettagliatissima relazione sull'intervento e sulla successiva degenza del giovane Blanc, quindi anche il Dottor Orossi conosceva il forte legame che era intercorso tra Dario e Benedetto e il ruolo che quest'ultimo aveva avuto nel processo di accettazione della malattia da parte del paziente.

Quando lo psicologo gli domandò perché l'amico, che era stato al suo fianco durante la degenza a Milano, non fosse presente anche in quel percorso, l'uomo si lasciò andare a raccontare quanto era successo e quanto sentisse il bisogno di vederlo, sentirlo, tenerlo vicino a sé. Il problema fondamentale stava nel non sapere dove trovare Benedetto.

 

Quel giorno si era alzato di buon'ora ed era andato a fare una passeggiata. L'autunno colorava la campagna dei gialli e rossi intensi della vigna, dei verdi cupi e rigogliosi degli abeti, dell'oro dei larici, ma lui non riusciva a godere dell'aria buona, né della festa per gli occhi che erano le immagini che si alternavano davanti a lui.

Rientrò presto anche perché sapeva per certo che i suoi si preoccupavano di saperlo fuori da solo; non lo avevano seguito solo perché temevano di incupirlo ancora di più.

I cani lo tallonavano come ombre e arrivando a casa si innervosirono un po': c'era qualcosa di strano, un'auto a noleggio era parcheggiata davanti al cancello.

Dario riempì le ciotole di acqua pulita per i due animali e fece per entrare: non era nemmeno curioso di sapere chi era venuto a fare loro visita.

La porta si spalancò d'improvviso e sua madre, sorridente, parlò all'ospite pronunciando lentamente le parole. «Ecco, vede? È arrivato. Sapevo che non sarebbe stato via molto. Dario!» lo chiamò. «Guarda chi è venuto a trovarti!»

Alle sue spalle, che la superava di tutta la testa e parte delle spalle, Dario riconobbe l'immagine di Jim Clearwater.

«Ciao, vecchio lupo di mare!» lo salutò in lingua inglese l'ospite inatteso, con un sorriso. «Ho saputo da Matt che hai avuto qualche guaio e, visto che ero in giro per ferie, ho pensato di fare un salto a vedere come te la cavi.»

Rosa si fece da parte senza capire cosa avesse appena detto, e il grosso pellerossa uscì ad abbracciare l'amico ed ex collega.

«Sono felice di vederti, non me l'aspettavo proprio. Che sorpresa» si obbligò ad accoglierlo Blanc. Vedeva volentieri Jim, ma non aveva idea del motivo che lo aveva spinto a cercarlo a casa.

«Mamma, lui è Jim, un amico» lo presentò. La donna diede il benvenuto all'ospite tramite il figlio e poi si defilò lasciandoli soli.

«Mi spiace di aver quasi spaventato tua madre» si scusò l'uomo parlando in inglese, «non ho capito un accidente di quello che mi ha detto e penso che lei non abbia capito granché di quello che ho detto io; in italiano ricordavo solo la parola “amico” e allora si è tranquillizzata.»

Si abbracciarono dandosi una manata sulla schiena, poi i cani arrivarono ad analizzare il nuovo venuto. Questi si chinò per lasciarsi annusare, rispettando la loro iniziale diffidenza, quindi li accarezzò senza paura; i due animali lo accolsero senza problemi.

«È tanto che sei arrivato?» gli domandò Dario.

«No, pochissimi minuti, ma tua madre mi ha già offerto un caffè e un dolce buonissimo.»

«Vuoi entrare o preferisci se facciamo due passi?»

«Se non sei stanco, mi piacerebbe camminare un po': prima l'aereo, poi l'auto, sono due giorni che non faccio altro che stare seduto.»

Dopo aver avvisato Rosa che sarebbero stati in giro ancora un po', i due si diressero ancora verso il bosco e camminarono fianco a fianco sulla strada sterrata seguiti dai cani.

«Allora, come stai?» si informò Jim una volta che furono distanti dalla casa.

«Bene. Mi avevano diagnosticato una malattia incurabile, invece avevo solo bisogno di un intervento chirurgico e di un po' di fisioterapia. Adesso sto bene, ma all'inizio me la sono davvero vista brutta.» lo aggiornò Blanc.

«Quindi tornerai a lavorare sulla piattaforma?» lo incalzò il pellerossa.

«No, non posso più farlo, ma nemmeno lo farei più... a questo punto.»

Arrivarono in un posto dove gli abeti gettavano la loro ombra benefica sul sentiero e dove un paio di panchine invitavano i viandanti a riposare.

«Ci fermiamo un po', vuoi?» offrì Clearwater.

«Come preferisci» lo accontentò Dario, sedendosi al fresco.

Il sole della bella giornata d'autunno era ancora caldo e la camicia di denim gli si stava attaccando alla schiena.

Jim si sedette al suo fianco, allargò le braccia sulla spalliera della panchina e allungò le gambe davanti a sé in una posa rilassata, mettendo in bella vista il grande corpo muscoloso rivestito di stoffa leggera.

«Ho preso una stanza in un albergo ad Aosta» lo aggiornò, «contavo di fermarmi almeno un giorno, prima di proseguire per Boise, nell'Idaho. Si sposa mio fratello e vado a fare il testimone.» Ebbe una risata sommessa, quasi timida. «Speravo che stessi abbastanza bene da... chessò io, magari da venire con me.» Con uno sguardo sbieco spiò la sua reazione. «Di recente ho pensato spesso alla mia vita: ho trentacinque anni e, se continuo a fare questo lavoro, finirà che mi troverò a cinquanta solo come un cane, in pensione, senza più la forza e la voglia di far nulla... avrò sprecato tutto. Se invece smetto e mi trovo qualcuno con cui stare, posso magari mettere su un'officina di motori di qualunque tipo, magari agricoli o per semoventi edili... posso avere una famiglia mia, qualcuno su cui contare.» Il braccio appoggiato dietro la schiena di Dario si mosse fino a cingerlo e la mano si chiuse sulla sua spalla. «Tu che ne pensi?»

Dario rimase un attimo assorto, senza mostrare alcun mutamento; sapeva bene cosa stava proponendogli Jim: si stimavano reciprocamente ed erano sessualmente molto compatibili.

A quel punto della sua vita, se non ci fosse stato Dick, anche lui avrebbe fatto un pensiero serio su Clearwater, ma Dick esisteva, eccome, e anche se se n'era andato, Dario non avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo: quello che provava per lui non lo aveva mai provato per nessuno, e ora _sapeva_ di poter provare quel sentimento, quel modo di sentirsi, quindi non poteva accontentarsi di nulla di meno.

Piuttosto, se non fosse riuscito a trovarlo e a stare con lui, sarebbe rimasto solo.

Prese a parlare in modo sommesso. «Dico che hai ragione: è giusto trovare qualcuno, cercare di essere felici e vivere finalmente con le radici ben piantate da qualche parte. Dico che ti auguro di trovare la persona giusta» poi si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi di ossidiana, «te lo auguro perché sei un uomo buono e giusto. Io la mia persona l'ho trovata e, anche se ora l'ho momentaneamente persa, so che se non dovessi più ritrovarlo o non volesse stare più con me, non varrebbe la pena stare con nessun altro.»

Sospirò profondamente e gli raccontò di Benedetto.

Quando tornarono indietro, grazie alla traduzione dell'amico, Jim salutò con calore Rosa e la ringraziò dell'ospitalità offerta, ma doveva andare a Milano a prendere un aereo per tornare a casa dalla propria famiglia.

Dario lo accompagnò all'auto. Clearwater lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso sbieco. «Il piccolo bastardo sa di essere molto fortunato?»

«Sono io che sarò molto fortunato se riuscirò a riportarmelo a casa, una volta che sarò riuscito a trovarlo» ribatté Blanc.

«Stammi bene, amico mio» gli augurò Jim abbracciandolo forte e tenendolo stretto per un secondo di più «e sappi che, se dovessi cambiare idea, basterà farti vivo, d'accordo?»

«D'accordo» lo assecondò Dario, anche se era sicuro che non sarebbe mai successo.

 

La routine sommerse la vita di Dario che, ormai, disperava di poter ritrovare il suo Dick; le sue giornate scorrevano lente, scandite dalla fisioterapia e dalle sedute dallo psicologo che altro non faceva se non farlo parlare e aiutarlo a esternare tutto il suo disagio, senza però ottenere alcuna reazione da parte del paziente: rispondeva alle domande, ma non partecipava _davvero_ , era apatico e sembrava che quasi non si sentisse coinvolto nella propria stessa vita.

La verità era che Dario non si sentiva più padrone della propria esistenza perché non sapeva come trovare il suo Dick; poi, un giorno, quasi due mesi dopo la sua sparizione, trovò il biglietto da visita di Massimo nella tasca di una giacca dimenticata nell'armadio.

Massimo... Massimo avrebbe potuto essere la risposta alle sue preghiere, avrebbe potuto sicuramente aiutarlo, se non direttamente, magari indicandogli un professionista in grado di fare tutte le ricerche del caso. Massimo. Doveva contattare Massimo.

 

L'avvocato Grange stava parlando con un cliente, tuttavia quando la sua segretaria per interfono gli disse che Dario Blanc lo cercava urgentemente, si scusò con l'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte e prese la chiamata.

«Che succede?» si informò senza neppure dargli il buongiorno: sapeva che, se il suo amico aveva chiesto di lui in modo così pressante da indurre la sua segretaria a disturbarlo, voleva dire che c'era qualcosa di serio in ballo.

«Ho bisogno urgente di parlarti, ma non al telefono» gli rispose l'altro con tono preoccupato.

«Ti va bene tra mezz'ora?» domandò Massimo.

«Grazie» rispose solo Dario e chiuse la chiamata.

Il professionista schiacciò il tasto dell'interfono e, al «Sì?» della segretaria, le chiese di spostare l'appuntamento successivo durante la pausa pranzo o a fine giornata, come sarebbe stato più agevole per il cliente, poi tornò a porgere attenzione al proprio interlocutore in studio.

Quando l'uomo che era a colloquio con Massimo uscì, la segretaria introdusse Dario. I due uomini si guardarono per un attimo e Grange si accorse che l'amico era pallido, tirato e sembrava si muovesse a scatti.

Gli strinse la mano e gli propose con uno sguardo serio, ma accogliente «Siediti e raccontami tutto».

Così Blanc obbedì e, una volta accomodatosi di fronte al vecchio compagno di scuola, vuotò il sacco verbalizzando tutto quello che era accaduto dal suo ritorno in Italia.

Tra le altre cose, Massimo venne reso edotto della vera natura del rapporto esistente tra Dario e Benedetto e della fuga del secondo avvenuta ormai quasi due mesi prima.

«Perché è scappato, secondo te?» domandò quando il fiume di confidenze di Blanc si placò.

«Perché sono un idiota: se gli avessi detto quanto lo amo senza farmi prendere dal mio stupido orgoglio, se non gli avessi nascosto quanto bisogno ho e avrò sempre di lui, forse non se ne sarebbe andato» Dario si passò le mani aperte sul viso, quasi a scacciare con quel gesto tutta la disperazione che l'aveva assalito da quando il ragazzo era scomparso.

Massimo ragionò per un attimo, poi propose «C'è un poliziotto privato a cui a volte mi rivolgo quando ci sono aspetti poco chiari nelle pratiche dei miei clienti... è un po' caro, ma dà sempre risultati eccellenti. Se vuoi posso metterti in contatto con lui: se Benedetto avesse lasciato anche una piccola traccia di sé, lui sarebbe sicuramente in grado di trovarla. Che ne pensi?»

Dario non prese neppure fiato. «Quando posso parlargli?» sparò fuori.

«Ti ho detto che è caro, ricordatelo.»

«I soldi non sono un problema...»

«Va bene, allora ti prendo appuntamento...»

«Al più presto, ti prego.»

«Stai tranquillo» lo esortò Massimo alzandosi dal suo posto dietro la bella scrivania antica « _il tuo Benedetto_ mi sembra un ragazzo per bene - non uno disposto a fare cose illecite per sparire - di conseguenza, dovunque sia, sarà registrato tra i clienti di una pensione, avrà cercato un lavoro regolare e avrà aperto un conto in banca... per Luca sarà un giochetto da ragazzi ritrovartelo. Tu cerca solo di calmarti e segui le tue terapie, al resto troveremo rimedio: te lo prometto.»

Anche Dario si alzò e si avviò verso la porta: aveva già approfittato troppo del tempo dell'avvocato Grange.

«Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza e, ovviamente, fammi avere anche la tua parcella.»

L'avvocato rise una risata bassa, divertita, guardando l'amico che aveva un'aria un po' meno disperata rispetto a quando era arrivato. «Non dire cazzate... tutt'al più, quando Benedetto sarà nuovamente a casa - visto che da quello che dici è un gran cuoco - esigo un invito a cena che comprenda anche Enrica... ah, non ti ho detto che sono riuscito a convincerla: ci sposiamo a maggio.»

«Sono contento per te,» disse allora Dario con un raro sorriso sul viso tirato, poi accettò l'abbraccio dell'amico di vecchia data e uscì dallo studio.

Si rese conto di respirare un po' meglio, dato che sapeva che c'era un modo di ritrovare _il suo Benedetto_ , come lo aveva chiamato Massimo qualche minuto prima: forse non tutto era perduto; doveva informare subito Lucio.

 

Luca Magri era un individuo dall'aria insignificante: doveva avere circa una quarantina d'anni, vestito in modo dozzinale, corporatura media, senza barba, né baffi, né occhiali, i capelli erano scuri, dal taglio regolare, carnagione chiara, occhi di un azzurro slavato dallo sguardo sfuggente, sembrava volesse confondersi con la sedia su cui si era appena seduto.

L'appuntamento era fissato da Massimo per il giorno successivo alla richiesta di aiuto di Dario e, dopo che l'investigatore privato ebbe stretto la mano ai due uomini con la sua, insospettabilmente consistente e fortunatamente asciutta, i tre si accomodarono in un salottino che faceva parte dello studio del professionista.

«Come posso esservi utile?» si propose Magri con uno sguardo che era diventato improvvisamente acuto e insistente.

«Il mio amico, Dario Blanc, ha bisogno del tuo aiuto per cercare una persona che è scomparsa due mesi fa» introdusse il discorso l'avvocato.

«E siete sicuri che la persona in questione sia andata via di propria volontà? Che non sia stato sequestrata?»

Dario sbiancò all'improvviso: non aveva neppure ventilato questa possibilità e per un attimo il fantasma di quel Bobby che lo aveva molestato tempo addietro gli si presentò davanti, ma poi si calmò e rispose «Ci eravamo lasciati circa quattro ore prima e, tornando, in casa ho trovato la cena pronta e tutto ordinato, nessun segno di lotta o coercizione; in più le chiavi, la carta di credito e il telefono erano in bella vista... mancava solo un biglietto che dicesse “me ne vado, non cercatemi”.»

«D'accordo, ok... questa è una buona cosa: se il soggetto non è stato rapito la situazione è decisamente meno disperata e sarà più facile cercarlo» brontolò quasi tra sé Luca.

«Il _soggetto_ » intervenne Dario, per umanizzare e rendere più realistico il discorso «si chiama Benedetto Lovati, è diplomato all'Istituto Alberghiero in qualità di cuoco e qui c'è la fotocopia dei documenti di affido ai miei genitori.» Gli porse un fascicolo in una cartellina color azzurro polvere.

«Potrebbe essere tornato alla famiglia di origine?» ipotizzò l'investigatore sfogliando il plico.

«No» esclamò categorico Blanc «lo escluderei sicuramente: ha subito violenza da parte del convivente della madre e da lei stessa pura indifferenza, di conseguenza scarterei questa possibilità... però potrebbe essere andato da Don Silvano, a Teramo. È il parroco di una zona in periferia...» ipotizzò poi, ricordando i racconti di Lucio in proposito al giorno in cui era andato a prenderlo a Bologna.

«Qui, comunque, ci sono tutti i suoi dati, vedo» disse Luca con una voce decisa che stonava con la sua figura insignificante. «Manca solo una fotografia» obiettò sollevando ancora lo sguardo slavato, ma ora pungente su Dario.

Questi sfilò di tasca il cellulare e gli mostrò l'immagine che aveva scattato a Dick ormai qualche mese prima, di straforo, mentre era intento a guardare distante.

Gliela mostrò e il poliziotto privato, con il cellulare nella mano, domandò «Posso inviarmela allegata a un messaggio sul mio numero?» Al cenno di assenso di Dario, provvide.

Si sentì un piccolo beep, poi Luca rese il telefono al proprietario e riprese a parlare «Mi metterò subito al lavoro... ah, dimenticavo di chiedere se il ragazzo sia affetto da qualche patologia che preveda medicinali particolari. In questo caso sarebbe la prima ricerca da fare.»

«No, nessuna malattia» assicurò Dario a mente del fatto che non aveva mai visto Benedetto assumere alcuna medicina, nemmeno un'aspirina per il mal di testa.

«Meglio per lui, peggio per noi...» brontolò Magri «comunque non preoccupatevi: presto vi farò avere notizie.»

«Per la sua parcella... le occorre un anticipo?» propose Dario.

«No. Sono tranquillo di non correre rischi, visto chi mi ha coinvolto in questa avventura» si schermì Luca con uno sguardo traverso a Massimo «comunque ne riparleremo solo quando sarò in grado di portarle risultati soddisfacenti.» Si alzò dalla poltrona e porse la mano, prima a Massimo e poi a Dario, in un chiaro segno di commiato. «Ci sentiamo presto.»

Quando Magri uscì dalla stanza, Dario rivolse all'amico uno sguardo interlocutorio.

«Stai calmo, ti ho detto» lo redarguì allora Massimo «sei in ottime mani. Luca ha scovato particolari inarrivabili; trovare un ragazzo in fuga, con nessun aggancio né precedenti di malvivenza, abituato alla legalità e alla vita alla luce del sole, sarà semplice per uno come lui.»

«Speriamo...» esalò Blanc non troppo convinto.

 

Dalla prima ricerca effettuata da Magri a Teramo, presso Don Silvano, non emerse alcunché: il prete non vedeva il ragazzo da quando lo aveva consegnato nelle mani di Lucio Blanc. Ovviamente le domande non vennero poste in modo diretto, né al diretto interessato, ma dalle informazioni raccolte si poteva escludere un ritorno di Benedetto alle origini.

Era quindi necessario ripartire da una nuova ipotesi.

Dalla successiva indagine tra le registrazioni di piccoli alberghi, pensioni e mini-appartamenti dell'alta Italia non ci furono responsi positivi, perché Ben viveva ospitato da Alice nel bilocale di Tullio, di conseguenza non risultavano pagamenti di alcun tipo riconducibili al suo nominativo.

Quindi Luca, per puro scrupolo, allargò le ricerche anche al Centro, ma anche lì non ci fu riscontro. Allora controllò le assunzioni degli ultimi due mesi e, dopo un faticoso lavorio informatico sulle banche dati INPS e INAIL - non sempre lecite... ma si sa bene com'è, quando si vuole ottenere risultati in tempi brevi - trovò che un giovane corrispondente ai dati forniti da Dario Blanc lavorava da poco più di un mese a Milano, in un ristorante dei Navigli.

Pensò che fosse meglio fare un giretto nella città della “Madunina”, per controllare che non si trattasse di qualche strano caso di omonimia o di furto di identità, prima di dare al cliente false speranze.

Quando sedette al tavolo di “Da Maurizio” per il pranzo Magri ordinò diversi piatti, poi li assaggiò tutti e, a ogni degustazione, scrisse su un taccuino, assaporò i vini che vennero abbinati a ogni portata e di nuovo prese appunti.

I camerieri notarono quell'atteggiamento attento e circospetto al tempo stesso e ne informarono lo chef. Luca venne tenuto sott'occhio e alla fine del pasto Maurizio in persona gli portò un dessert che non era sulla carta chiedendo se il cibo e il vino erano stati tutti di suo gradimento e informandolo che l'ultima portata era un omaggio della casa.

Pur non avendo mai visto il tizio seduto da solo al tavolo 12, che continuava a scrivere appunti su appunti, e pur non riconoscendolo come giornalista o critico del settore gastronomico, decise di non rischiare e ascoltò i suoi commenti.

L'uomo era decisamente ferrato in materia e rilevò alcune piccole imprecisioni nel servizio, tuttavia si complimentò in particolar modo per i secondi e chiese di incontrare l'equipe al completo dei cuochi che avevano contribuito alla preparazione del pasto.

Luca era un cultore sia del buon cibo che dei buoni vini e non era la prima volta che faceva quel giochetto così che i proprietari del ristorante di turno gli dessero senza alcuna remora tutte le informazioni che gli erano necessarie. Per suo punto d'onore, non accettava mai pasti gratis, magari un coktail o un dolce, ma mai il pasto intero: non voleva approfittare economicamente della figura che invariabilmente gli veniva appioppata, quindi discuteva sempre per pagare il conto.

 

Dopo qualche istante Maurizio tornò seguito da tre giovani in divisa rigorosamente bianca; uno di essi era non troppo alto, magro, dai capelli ribelli raccolti e castigati in una bandana bianca, le sue guance e il suo naso erano tempestati di minuscole efelidi che gli davano un'aria ingenua e semplice.

«Buongiorno, signore. Ha trovato qualcosa non di suo gradimento?» gli domandò uno dei nuovi arrivati.

«No, tranquillo, giovanotto: volevo solo complimentarmi per il salmone e, comunque, per tutto il pasto... era squisito.»

«La ringrazio molto, signore.» rispose il ragazzo con le lentiggini accennando un piccolissimo inchino della schiena, poi il gruppo girò sui tacchi e ritornò in cucina.

“ _Bingo!_ ” esultò tra sé Luca senza cambiare l'espressione fintamente assorta nella degustazione del dolce: non gli restava che scovare l'indirizzo di abitazione, controllare le sue abitudini per qualche giorno e poi avvisare personalmente il cliente e l'avvocato.

 

Dario era nervoso, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Massimo lo aveva chiamato per avvisarlo che l'investigatore aveva chiesto di vederli entrambi, l'indomani mattina sul tardi.

La notte aveva dormito pochissimo altalenando tra la rosea illusione di ritrovare Dick e di riuscire a chiarire la situazione, e il baratro disperato di non riuscire mai più a vederlo.

Era arrivato un po' troppo presto all'appuntamento e se ne stava seduto cercando di dissimulare la trepidazione con cui attendeva che si aprisse la porta d'ingresso dello studio dell'avvocato Grange e spuntasse quell'ometto insipido. Era finalmente riuscito a scovare per lui Benedetto, oppure Dario doveva rassegnarsi a farne a meno per sempre?

La domanda gli graffiava le viscere e l'attesa gli faceva salire l'acido dallo stomaco: non vedeva il ragazzo da quasi tre mesi e non riusciva a concepire il proprio futuro privo della sua figura.

Magri arrivò intorno a mezzogiorno, come aveva promesso, e venne subito ricevuto, insieme a Dario, nello studio privato di Massimo.

Si strinsero la mano e intanto Blanc già chiedeva impaziente «Allora, lo ha trovato o no?»

«Come previsto è stato relativamente semplice scovarlo: ha cercato un lavoro a Milano, fa il cuoco in un ristorante sui Navigli, e vive con una ragazza che non ritengo rivesta un interesse particolare per lui, oltre l'amicizia» precisò Luca.

«Quindi è tornato a Milano, ma non nel bistrot dove aveva già lavorato qualche settimana, durante la degenza di Dario...» cercò di farsi precisare Massimo.

«No, da quello che ho capito, il suo lavoro al Bistrot era solo una sostituzione, invece in questo nuovo posto è a tutti gli effetti assunto con un contratto regolare di apprendistato per tre anni. È grazie a questo che l'ho scovato.» Si rivolse allora a Dario in particolare. «Immagino lei voglia vederlo...»

«Certo che voglio vederlo, ma innanzi tutto vorrei sapere se sta bene» si affrettò a chiarire.

«L'ho tenuto sotto controllo per qualche giorno: lavora parecchio, fa qualche passeggiata con questa nuova amica che si chiama...» aprì un fascicoletto che aveva tra le mani e poi continuò «Alice, Alice Aliprandi, sua ex collega al bistrot. Dividono un appartamentino di proprietà di Tullio Oliveri: chef del bistrot, celibe, cinquantenne, senza figli.»

Dario ricordava il nome di Tullio, lo aveva spesso sentito nominare da Benedetto nel periodo in cui erano stati a Milano. «Pare sia una brava persona e che prenda a cuore tutti i ragazzi e le ragazze che lavorano per lui.»

«Su di lui non ho trovato nessuna denuncia, nemmeno ritirata, la sua fedina penale è immacolata e non ha a suo carico nessun procedimento, né penale, né civile, né in itinere, né concluso. Non lo hanno nemmeno mai multato per divieto di sosta» confermò Luca. «Qui c'è l'indirizzo dell'appartamento dove Benedetto vive da quando è andato via da Nus. Credo di poter affermare che il mio lavoro è concluso.»

Blanc accettò il fascicolo dentro al quale trovò sia il foglio con l'indirizzo che alcune foto di Benedetto. Lo ritraevano al lavoro, per strada, in un negozio. Insieme a lui c'era quasi sempre una bella ragazza mora alta quanto lui e sempre sorridente. Sembrava protettiva nei suoi confronti: in una foto lo teneva addirittura per mano.

Dick sembrava un po' più magro e tirato, spesso serio, quasi triste. Portava i capelli castigati in una coda bassa sul collo; il suo spirito sembrava domato, spento.

Guardando quelle immagini Dario non seppe cosa pensare: non sembrava molto a proprio agio anche se aveva trovato un buon lavoro e non viveva solo.

 

La carriera lavorativa di Ben era ripresa da più di due mesi e Tullio era preoccupato che riprendesse anche la sua vita sociale. Un ragazzo della sua età, sosteneva l'uomo, era giusto che frequentasse altri giovani, che si svagasse, che non stesse sempre a lavorare come un mulo o a pensare a quanto il suo destino fosse tiranno. Alice, per conto suo, faceva tutto il possibile per convincerlo a effettuare i riposi che gli spettavano, invece di sgobbare di continuo, e a uscire con lei e con la sua compagnia, ma i suoi sforzi sembravano sempre cadere nel nulla; poi, una sera, Benedetto cedette alle sue insistenze.

Lo chef Maurizio lo aveva messo un paio di giorni in ferie a forza - anche perché se gli fosse successo un incidente mentre lavorava sarebbe stato lui il primo a passare i guai – e il giovane si ritrovava a ciondolare per casa senza sapere che fare.

«Forza!» lo spronò la sua coinquilina. «Togliti quella tuta informe e vestiti bene: stasera spopoliamo!» Sorrise con uno sguardo malandrino, poi vedendo che il ragazzo non reagiva lo scrollò. «Va' a lavarti, corri, che mica ti ci voglio con me se puzzi!»

L'altro accettò la provocazione e, sorridendo un poco pure lui, filò nella doccia. Quando ne uscì era pulito e asciutto e anche di umore migliore.

In stanza trovò Alice che nel frattempo aveva messo il naso nel suo guardaroba e ne aveva estratto un paio di calzoni blu scuro e una camicia chiara.

Vedere quei capi d'abbigliamento gli provocò un tuffo al cuore: erano quelli che aveva indossato la sera che, con Dario, era andato alla festa di compleanno di Massimo. Un moto di tristezza lo colse, ma Alice non gli diede il tempo di crogiolarvisi.

Accortasi che quei capi d'abbigliamento erano _colpevol_ _i_ del peggioramento del suo umore, cacciò fuori una maglia nera a girocollo, un paio di jeans e un giubbotto di pelle nera, poi cominciò a sbraitare che era tardi e che avrebbero dovuto già essere giù in strada e che gli altri non li avrebbero aspettati.

Tanto disse e tanto fece che Ben, preoccupato di rispettare i tempi per non rovinare la serata all'amica, ingoiò il magone e riprese a vestirsi.

Dopo un quarto d'ora d'orologio scesero e trovarono alcuni membri della compagnia che già formavano capannello sul marciapiede aspettandoli.

«Eccola, la bella addormentata nel bosco!» l'apostrofò un ragazzo altissimo e allampanato.

«Mi dispiace, caro il mio Raffaele, ma stasera non è tutta colpa mia: abbiamo fatto tardi in due! Questo è il mio amico Benedetto» poi si rivolse a quest'ultimo e presentò i suoi amici «e questi sono Raffaele – lo spilungone rompipalle -, Marino, Eleonora, Elena, il suo ragazzo Lorenzo, Eugenio e ultimo, ma non ultimo, il nostro Kevin – pilota mancato di rally.»

Un ragazzo moro dalla carnagione olivastra e scuri occhi ornati da ciglia lunghissime e folte, si fece avanti. Era poco più alto di Ben, ma il suo corpo era muscoloso e forte. Malgrado le sue chiare origini sudamericane, col suo accento milanese spinto, nulla faceva pensare che potesse essere straniero.

«Non badarci: è solo una vecchia ciabatta,» esordì simpaticamente il chiamato in causa. «Non sono ancora un pilota di rally professionista solo perché non ho un'auto che mi permetta di fare gare più importanti di quelle locali, ma prima o poi ci riuscirò. Nel frattempo lavoro in una palestra,» poi porse la mano al nuovo membro della compagnia. «Felice di conoscerti.»

Benedetto restituì la stretta e restò a osservare gli altri con sguardo un po' spaesato: erano tutti di pochi anni più vecchi di lui e, dai loro discorsi, capì che un paio oltre ad Alice lavoravano e studiavano, tre studiavano soltanto e due lavoravano a tempo pieno.

Ognuno di loro lo salutò e gli strinse la mano, poi cominciarono a battibeccare sull'argomento di sempre: _“cosa facciamo stasera?”_

Dopo che furono scartati il cinema e il bar, qualcuno propose la discoteca e gli altri furono finalmente d'accordo, solo che si poneva il dilemma relativo a quale locale scegliere, visto che la rosa di opzioni era decisamente vasta.

Al di là della strada si accostò al marciapiedi un bolide blu notte da cui discese un uomo alto, dalle spalle larghe.


	13. 13 - Non per gratitudine

L'estraneo grande e grosso stava attraversando la strada e si avvicinava al capannello di ragazzi che scherzavano ed erano in procinto di decidere dove trascorrere la serata.

Lo sguardo di Benedetto venne attratto dal movimento nella zona al momento quasi deserta, a parte lui, Alice e i suoi amici.

Quando lo sconosciuto avvicinandosi passò sotto il cono di luce formato da un lampione, i suoi capelli brillarono.

«Dario» esalò Dick diventando ancora più pallido.

«Che succede, tesoro?» lo soccorse immediatamente l'amica in un sussurro preoccupato. «Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.»

«Forse sarebbe meglio, se fosse un fantasma» sussurrò lui guardando la mole di Dario avvicinarsi sempre più.

«Buonasera» offrì la voce di Blanc a tono dimesso, «scusate se disturbo la vostra riunione, ma avrei bisogno di parlare con Benedetto.»

«Chi è? Lo conosci?» si intromise allora Kevin, avvicinandosi e toccandolo con fare possessivo.

«Sì, lo conosco» rispose Ben in un sussurro.

«Se devi parlare con lui noi possiamo aspettarti» propose il ragazzo moro senza mollargli il braccio.

«Penso che non sarà una cosa veloce» ribadì freddo Dario fulminando con lo sguardo la mano che teneva il gomito del suo Dick.

Sembrava che gli animi si stessero velocemente riscaldando; soprattutto Kevin, che aveva appena conosciuto, sembrava comportarsi come se in qualche modo avesse qualche diritto su di lui.

«Mi spiace ragazzi,» interloquì allora Benedetto rivolto a tutta la compagnia, provvedendo intanto a riprendere pieno possesso del proprio arto, «temo che ne avremo per un po', quindi non voglio rovinarvi la serata: andate pure, magari ci vediamo un'altra sera.»

«Sei sicuro?» lo interrogò Alice sottovoce. «È _lui_ , vero? Vuoi che resti?»

Ben le sorrise riconoscendo nel suo atteggiamento la preoccupazione di una vera amica, senza alcun interesse personale, quindi la tranquillizzò.

«È _lui_ , è vero, ma proprio per questo devi andare senza farti ansie: non mi farebbe mai del male, di questo sono sicuro.» La sospinse verso il resto degli amici, scusandosi ancora con loro. «Perdonatemi per questo contrattempo, ci vediamo un'altra volta.»

Ci furono alcuni saluti un po' rammaricati, poi i ragazzi salirono sulle loro auto e partirono diretti in discoteca. Kevin fu l'ultimo e il più recalcitrante, ma alla fine si decise anche lui, proprio malgrado.

Benedetto, dopo aver visto scomparire le macchine dietro l'angolo dell'isolato si rivolse a Dario.

«Che ci fai qui? Mi sembrava di aver lasciato un messaggio sufficientemente comprensibile in ordine al fatto di non voler essere rintracciato, no?» Sospirò. «Forse avrei dovuto scrivere anche un biglietto.»

«Perché sei scappato?» domandò allora la voce triste di Dario come se non avesse sentito la sua tirata.

«Seguimi: non si può parlare in mezzo alla strada» gli ordinò voltandosi verso il portone dal quale era appena uscito in compagnia di Alice.

Salirono in silenzio le due rampe di scale, ognuno assillato dai propri pensieri.

Cos'era venuto a fare Dario a Milano? Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? E per quale motivo lo aveva cercato? In fondo avrebbero dovuto essere tutti quanti sollevati dal fatto che si fosse tolto dai piedi senza obbligarli a metterlo alla porta, o non era così?

Nello stesso istante Blanc, guardando davanti a sé la figura del più giovane muoversi agilmente sulle scale, si chiedeva che importanza avesse per lui quel bel ragazzo latino, quanta confidenza ci fosse in realtà tra loro e quanto peso avesse nelle decisioni che il ragazzo aveva preso. Quando lo aveva conosciuto? Si frequentavano già quando Ben lavorava al Bistrot?

Stava quasi per arrendersi e andarsene, quando arrivarono al piano; il più giovane estrasse dalla tasca un mazzo di chiavi e aprì la porta. Entrarono, ancora entrambi muti.

Ben si tolse il giubbotto e lo appoggiò sul divano, poi cercò di sfumare quel silenzio e quell'imbarazzo andando in cucina e prendendo un paio di bicchieri. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» gli chiese più per darsi un tono, che per essere davvero un perfetto padrone di casa.

«Un bicchiere d'acqua andrà benissimo» rispose Dario cupo seguendolo.

«Naturale o gassata?» domandò ancora il più giovane.

«Smettila di ciarlare di sciocchezze e fermati un attimo: non scherzavo quando ho detto che ho bisogno di parlarti,» lo redarguì allora Blanc.

Benedetto appoggiò il fondo schiena al bordo del lavello e il suo spazio personale venne invaso da Dario che si andava progressivamente avvicinando.

«Sono tutt'orecchi.»

«Innanzi tutto, il Banderas della Brianza... là sotto, è importante per te?»

«Banderas?» ripeté attonito Ben.

«Sì, l'ispanico con l'accento lombardo... sembrava parecchio preoccupato e possessivo...»

«Kevin? No, Kevin fa parte della compagnia di Alice: sarebbe stata la prima volta che uscivo con loro... se fossi uscito.»

«Avresti potuto andare, ti avrei aspettato.»

«No, no! Voglio chiarire subito qualunque cosa di cui tu voglia discutere, così potrai tornare da dove sei venuto e lasciarmi in pace» reagì Ben con un fare più cattivo di quanto non sarebbe mai stato capace di essere davvero con chiunque.

«Sul serio non t'importa più nulla? Davvero ti sei lasciato tutto alle spalle insieme alle chiavi di casa, alla carta di credito e al cellulare?»

«Perché? Di cosa dovrebbe importarmi?»

«Dick, smettila di fare il duro, che non ci crede nessuno. I miei si sono preoccupati a morte per te e non capiscono perché tu sia fuggito così, dopo aver preparato la cena per tutti, senza un saluto, in silenzio e senza guardarti indietro, come un ladro o come uno che ha subito un grosso torto... cosa ti hanno fatto di male i miei?» Dario si passò le grandi mani sul viso corrucciato in un gesto spazientito. «Rosa e Domenico erano talmente arrabbiati con me, quando ho spiegato loro cos'era davvero successo, tutto quanto... anche l'errore nella diagnosi, la disperazione...» tossì nervoso. «Mio padre ha ruggito come un leone, mi ha detto che sono stato una bestia con te, che non avrei dovuto gettarti addosso tutta la sofferenza e la responsabilità, che avrei dovuto parlarne almeno con Lucio e lasciarti fuori da tutta la merda della mia malattia; e sai che ti dico? Ha ragione: non avrei dovuto essere così stronzo con te, non avrei dovuto pretendere così tanto, essere così egoista... ti domando perdono.»

Quindi Domenico e Rosa non erano arrabbiati con lui e gli volevano ancora bene, si preoccupavano ancora per lui; sarebbe tornato a salutarli e a chiedere venia per il modo sciocco in cui s'era comportato, ma nulla di più: non avrebbe potuto vivere ancora con loro, e quindi accanto a Dario, sapendo che non provava nulla per lui se non sensi di colpa.

Benedetto, dopo il sollievo di aver saputo che i Blanc non gli portavano rancore per le bugie raccontate e la verità omessa, si sentì inghiottire dal pavimento: dunque Dario lo aveva cercato solo per fare ammenda, per presentare le proprie scuse.

“ _Che brutta storia!”_ si disse voltandogli le spalle e reggendosi al bordo dell'acquaio per non raggomitolarsi a terra. Per Dario lui era stato un passatempo, un modo per reagire alla propria malattia, un paravento nei confronti della famiglia: il loro rapporto era stato funzionale al momento e al bisogno.

Aveva fatto bene ad andarsene.

«Non c'è nulla per cui tu debba scusarti,» gli disse con tono fermo malgrado si sentisse morire una volta di più «ho aiutato te come i tuoi hanno aiutato me, quindi il conto è andato in pari, non temere».

«Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?» lo investì Dario, poi lo afferrò per le spalle e lo voltò verso di sé. «Non sono qui per scusarmi, non solo per questo, almeno. Sono qui per chiederti di tornare a casa con me.»

«Perché? A che scopo?»

«Perché ho bisogno di te. Ero convinto che la mia vita fosse terminata, invece tu me l'hai resa nuova e fiammante, ma a cosa mi serve se tu ti ostini a starmi lontano? Sono così preso da te... l'ho detto anche ai miei che ti amo e che voglio vivere con te, e loro erano così preoccupati che ti avessi obbligato a far qualcosa che tu non volevi davvero, che mi fossi approfittato della tua ingenuità.» Si fermò e lasciò cadere le grandi mani lungo i fianchi.

«Mi sembra un sogno che non siano arrabbiati con me... perché ho mentito intendo» spiegò Benedetto accorgendosi dell'occhiata sbalordita del compagno.

«Gliel'ho spiegato che ti avevo obbligato io a giurare di non dire nulla a nessuno e che la colpa è solo mia. Ti sono così grati per quello che hai fatto per me, e anche io lo sono, ma se ora non vuoi più stare con me è inutile che tu mi abbia salvato la vita.»

«Io non ti ho salvato la vita» argomentò il ragazzo guardando a terra, non sopportando più l'attento esame di quei bellissimi occhi azzurri «e tu non mi devi niente - te l'ho già detto - come nulla mi devono i tuoi che hanno già fatto tanto per me. Non puoi confondere la gratitudine con i sentimenti. Cercati qualcuno che sia più simile a te.

Ricordi? All'inizio me lo avevi detto chiaro e tondo che eri abituato a donne fatali e uomini grandi e grossi: io non sono né l'uno né l'altro e, soprattutto, non posso vivere con qualcuno _solo_ per gratitudine.»

Lo sguardo di Dario era davvero sbalordito a quel punto, quando gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo obbligò a guardarlo mentre gli diceva «Tu sei convinto che io ti sia _solo_ grato? Che sia questo il sentimento più importante che provo per te? Ebbene sì, ti sono grato per essere stato la mia coscienza per tutto questo tempo, per aver sopportato i miei sbalzi d'umore e le mie battutacce, per aver ragionato al posto mio e aver fatto quello che c'era da fare e per cui io non ero abbastanza lucido.

Chiuso questo discorso, però, non puoi dirmi che non è reale quello che provo per te, perché io sono pazzo di te e non penso che riuscirò ad andare avanti se non mi permetterai di starti vicino.»

Benedetto chiuse gli occhi ormai pieni di lacrime: come non gli aveva permesso di suicidarsi senza chiedere un nuovo consulto medico, ora non gli avrebbe permesso di confondere la riconoscenza con l'amore. Lo amava troppo per lasciargli fare quest'errore.

«Dick!» ruggì allora Dario accorgendosi che il ragazzo si stava progressivamente allontanando da lui. «Guardami: non è la gratitudine che mi fa stare sveglio la notte, che mi toglie l'appetito e la voglia di reagire, non è la gratitudine che mi ha spinto a muovere mari e monti per trovarti, né che mi fa essere così eccitato e disperato ogni volta che ti vedo o che soltanto ti penso!»

Gli prese una mano e se la portò sul cuore, perché Benedetto potesse sentire quanto batteva velocemente, e poi la spostò sulla patta dei propri pantaloni, perché potesse rendersi conto che _il suo uomo_ era pronto per lui come non lo era mai stato in vita sua per nessuna bella donna, né per nessun omaccione tatuato.

Il viso di Dario si chinò verso quello un po' sconvolto del giovane compagno e si impadronì delle sue labbra, della sua bocca, della sua anima.

«Che tu lo voglia o no, io ti appartengo, io sono _tuo_ e questo non cambierà molto presto...» sussurrò Dario sulle sue labbra prima di invaderle ancora.

Il piccolo cuore di Dick, che faceva i salti mortali già da quando l'aveva riconosciuto giù in strada, rischiò di scappar fuori dalle costole quando riconobbe il sapore, il profumo, la consistenza di quella cavità calda. Fu per lui un modo bellissimo di tornare a casa.

Quando Blanc sollevò nuovamente la testa e si strinse addosso il suo ragazzo, fu felice di sentirlo sospirare e vederlo sorridere.

«Come stai? Non ho ancora potuto chiedertelo, ma è la cosa che più mi sta a cuore, da sempre.»

Benedetto sospirò ancora e domandò senza rispondere «Sei proprio sicuro di quello che hai detto? Io sono così innamorato di te... ho tentato di starti lontano, per il nostro bene, per il _tuo_ bene. Pensavo che, una volta che la tua salute si fosse normalizzata, avresti provato di nuovo il desiderio di guardarti intorno e, non potendo tornare al tuo lavoro in mare, magari avresti deciso di fermarti e cercare qualcuno più adatto a te...»

«Non c'è nessuno più adatto a me di te. So di essere egoista nel reclamarti in questo modo che forse non ti dà la giusta prospettiva della situazione, forse sono incombente e ingombrante, forse tra qualche anno, quando sarai più cresciuto e maturo, ti accorgerai di non aver fatto un buon affare restando con me, troverai qualcun altro e te ne andrai. Spero che allora avrò sufficiente lucidità e dignità per lasciarti libero.» Prese fiato con un sospiro doloroso. «So di essere troppo vecchio per te, ma finché mi vorrai io sarò felice di starti accanto.»

Ben si riscosse da quelle reciproche riflessioni così amare: la realtà era che entrambi volevano stare insieme, che entrambi erano innamorati e temevano per la solidità dei sentimenti dell'altro, ma entrambi erano fermi e convinti dei propri sentimenti.

«Sarà quel che dovrà essere, l'importante è oggi, anche perché domani potrebbe non arrivare mai... quindi perché arrovellarci e rovinarci quello che invece potrebbe essere un meraviglioso presente?» sintetizzò il più giovane.

«Dio mio! Quanto è saggio e intelligente il mio ragazzo, quanto sono fortunato!» sussurrò Dario sulla pelle del suo collo. «E quanta fame ho di lui!» Lo strinse ancora di più tra le braccia e poi, senza preavviso, se lo issò sopra una spalla e, portandolo di peso fuori dalla cucina, chiese «Qual è la tua stanza?»

«La porta a destra» rispose Dick ridendo, finalmente felice.

 

Dopo averlo spogliato e venerato, Dario, ancora quasi completamente vestito, scese sul suo ventre piatto a lasciare un ricordo di labbra bollenti sulla sua pelle così liscia e candida, ovunque spruzzata di minuscole efelidi; seguì il rivolo di peluria dorata e tuffò il viso nel cespuglio che ornava il sesso del giovane.

«Sei profumato come un bambino» farfugliò incoerente, mentre si beava di averlo tra le mani, di far scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle, di sfiorare la sua asta rigida con le labbra, «potrei impazzire se non mi permettessi di assaggiarti, subito.»

Senza attendere il consenso di Ben, lo leccò sulla punta e godette del gemito di piacere che ottenne in cambio.

«Voglio che mi prendi, voglio che fai l'amore con me. Nessuno l'ha mai fatto... a nessuno l'ho mai permesso» asserì Dario convinto.

«Tu... cosa?» Benedetto si riebbe dalla nebbia di piacere nella quale era stato avvolto dalle attenzioni del suo uomo. «Io non l'ho mai fatto... io non sono capace!» eccepì spaventato.

«Bene, allora saremo in due: neanche io l'ho mai fatto» rispose Dario testardo.

«Ma perché? Io non... ho paura di farti male, non l'ho mai fatto prima!» si ribellò il ragazzo alzandosi sulle ginocchia e allontanandosi da lui.

«Faremo le cose con calma, vedrai. Io voglio farlo, però, perché voglio capire quello che provi quando io sono dentro di te, voglio sapere quello che senti, mentre voglio che tu lo faccia con me per capire cosa ti piace di più: magari scopriremo che finora siamo stati dalla parte sbagliata, oppure che dobbiamo cercare altri modi, o che magari quello che abbiamo già è la cosa migliore per entrambi.»

Benedetto era più teso di una corda di violino: a parte quella prima volta un po' delirante, lui e Dario avevano fatto l'amore solo in un'altra occasione che per il giovane era stata perfetta così com'era stata, con il suo uomo sopra di lui che lo guardava, lo adorava e lo riempiva di sé.

«Io non penso che potrà mai essere meglio di quello che abbiamo fatto finora» brontolò testardo voltandogli la schiena.

«Non ho mica detto che dobbiamo farlo per sempre così: ho solo proposto di provare, perché è giusto provare e poi, magari, decidere che è meglio farlo in un altro modo... Dick, guardami!» ordinò «Io non posso importi anche questo...» terminò in un sussurro disperato.

Benedetto si rese conto allora che per il compagno quel tentativo era davvero importante, che era un modo per mettergli in mano tutte le carte per scegliere, e gliene fu grato, anche se quell'eventualità lo impensieriva non poco.

Pieno d'imbarazzo preparò e dilatò il proprio uomo, fino a farlo ringhiare per il bisogno, quindi penetrò in lui nel modo più attento e paziente possibile. Il suo membro giovane e snello scivolò facilmente dentro Dario che, per un attimo, a dispetto della lunga e paziente preparazione e della quantità di lubrificante utilizzata, provò una stilla di dolore, per poi sentirsi pieno all'inverosimile.

Ecco quello che avevano provato i suoi partner quando li aveva penetrati... ecco cosa provava il suo giovane uomo quando faceva l'amore con lui. In fondo non era doloroso, forse un po' fastidioso... finché un movimento, qualcosa, all'improvviso e senza preavviso, toccò un punto affamato dentro di lui e gli fece provare una scintilla folle di piacere.

Un mugolio bisognoso uscì dalle sue labbra il che spronò Ben a muoversi più a fondo e più velocemente, obbedendo in modo puntuale a quanto richiesto.

Il ragazzo era talmente preoccupato, prima di fare qualcosa di sbagliato e provocargli dolore, poi di non riuscire a dargli sufficiente piacere, che non si consentì di venire coinvolto a sufficienza per godere davvero, quindi uscì dal corpo di Dario che ancora non aveva raggiunto il climax.

Era riuscito a portarlo all'orgasmo ed era rimasto a guardarlo riprendersi.

«Che succede, Dick?» si informò premuroso l'uomo accorgendosi che il giovane era fermo lì acconto, con ancora addosso il preservativo. «Non sei venuto con me?» continuò spiazzato.

Benedetto scrollò appena il capo, incapace di rispondere tanta era la preoccupazione e la vergogna.

«Mi sbaglierò, ma oserei dire che non mi sembri un granché entusiasta della cosa...» provò a farlo parlare il compagno.

Di tutti i possibili scenari che potesse immaginare, quello non lo aveva minimamente sfiorato: Dick era stato tanto teso da non riuscire a provare piacere, ma ora avrebbe pensato lui a farlo rilassare. Si chinò verso il suo sesso, gli tolse il preservativo e poi lo prese tra le labbra ed ebbe cura di lui.

«Sei più tranquillo, adesso?» gli sussurrò tra i capelli tenendolo ancora tra le braccia. Il giovane gli aveva nascosto la testa sotto il mento e se ne stava lì, rannicchiato nel suo abbraccio, respirando piano sul suo collo.

Dario lo sentì annuire, ma ancora Ben non proferì parola.

«Che succede, cucciolo?» gli domandò ancora Blanc preoccupato.

«Non sono stato abbastanza uomo, vero?»

«Ma che sciocchezze vai dicendo? Mi hai regalato un'esperienza nuova, una cosa che non avevo mai fatto con nessuno, e sei stato tanto attento e bravo da farmi provare piacere... pare però che la stessa cosa non sia valsa per te.»

«Ti dispiace?» bisbigliò allora Dick sulla pelle della sua gola.

«Mi dispiace solo nella misura in cui tu non ti sia goduto questo amplesso quanto me lo sono goduto io.»

«Forse se io fossi uno dei tuoi uomini grandi e grossi... forse sarei riuscito ad arrivare fino in fondo e forse anche per te sarebbe stato più... soddisfacente.»

La candida insicurezza di Dick lo fece sorridere, pur continuando a preoccuparlo la necessità di renderlo tranquillo e rilassato.

«Qualche settimana fa è venuto a cercarmi Jim Clearwater,» iniziò a raccontargli «un mio amico con il quale ogni tanto... beh, hai capito. È un omaccione grande quasi quanto me, grosso e forte, un pellerossa della tribù degli Yakima. Mi ha invitato ad andare con lui al matrimonio di suo fratello e mi ha praticamente proposto di metterci insieme. È un bell'uomo, è intelligente, in gamba ed eravamo sessualmente ben assortiti, ma c'è un problema insormontabile: non sento nulla per lui. Lo stimo, ma non voglio trascorrere la mia vita con lui.» Gli fece alzare il viso e lo baciò sulla fronte, un bacio asciutto, una carezza tenerissima. «Troveremo la nostra dimensione in tutto e per tutto, nel fare l'amore, ma anche nella vita di tutti i giorni: basta darsi tempo, essere pazienti e crederci... me lo ha detto tempo fa un ragazzo molto saggio.»

Benedetto lo coinvolse in un bacio tutt'altro che casto: il sentire parlare di Jim e delle sue proposte lo faceva bruciare di gelosia non facendogli apprezzare l'umorismo di Dario.

«E dov'è adesso questo Jim Clear-quello-che-è?» reagì.

«Dick! Non dirmi che sei geloso! Sono tutto tuo, te l'ho detto: non devi essere geloso» lo rassicurò Dario stringendolo tra le braccia.

«Non mi hai risposto» insistette l'altro serio.

«Pensi che l'Idaho sia sufficientemente distante?» lo accontentò l'uomo un tantino ilare.

«Appena appena» sbuffò Ben «e comunque spero vivamente che ci resti, anche dopo il matrimonio del fratello, ok?»

«Non penso tornerà in Europa: mi parlava di metter su un'officina e penso che lo farà dalle sue parti. Comunque mi ha detto di riferirti che sei un _piccolo bastardo fortunato_ » sghignazzò Dario e interruppe la risposta accesa del suo giovane uomo con un bacio sfodera-anima.

Quando furono nuovamente entrambi in condizione di parlare, Dario domandò cauto «Allora domani torni a casa con me?»

Benedetto si stirò pigramente e sbadigliò sonoramente, ormai tranquillizzato, poi si rivolse al proprio uomo e negò con una scrollatina di testa.

«Come no?» si infervorò subito il compagno. «Ti ho finalmente trovato, ci siamo chiari-» ma non riuscì a terminare la frase, che l'altro gli mise due dita sulle labbra per farlo tacere.

«Non posso tornare immediatamente ad Aosta: qui ho un lavoro e amici che non posso lasciare senza una parola. Adesso basta colpi di testa: è ora che mi comporti da persona seria. Dirò a chef Maurizio che ho intenzione di andarmene e gli darò tutto il tempo per trovare un rimpiazzo... e poi non andrò certo via senza salutare Alice e Tullio e tutte le persone che mi vogliono bene.»

Fu la volta di Dario di essere geloso.

«E magari anche quel Kevin, il Banderas della Brianza, pure a lui dovrai dire addio, no?»

«No, a lui proprio non devo dire nulla perché praticamente non lo conosco» ribatté Ben «e ora smettila di fare l'appiccicoso e mettiamoci a dormire che io domattina devo andare al lavoro. Tecnicamente sarei in ferie, ma rientrerò così potrò parlare con lo chef e accelerare le procedure per lasciare Milano.»

Rappacificato col mondo dalla risposta del suo giovane uomo, Dario lo strinse a sé, fece aderire la sua schiena con il proprio torace e si lasciò presto andare a un sonno placido come non ne dormiva da tempo... da quando il suo Dick era sparito.

 

In fine Benedetto rimase nella grande città ancora quasi un mese, così da permettere a Maurizio di trovare un sostituto. Il primo paio di giorni liberi che gli furono assegnati, tornò a Nus a trovare la sua famiglia, abbracciò mamma e papà - ormai era pacifico che li chiamasse così – e ci scappò qualche lacrimuccia e qualche buffo rimbrotto da parte di Domenico che non poteva ancora credere che Ben li avesse pensati capaci di odiarlo.

Dario, da parte sua, fu costretto a domare il proprio bisogno del suo giovane uomo e a rimanere a casa per sottoporsi a tutte le sedute di terapia sia fisica che psicologica: doveva essere in forma e tranquillo per quando il suo ragazzo sarebbe tornato definitivamente a casa. Benedetto era stato chiaro in proposito: sarebbe rimasto a Milano quanto necessario e nel frattempo i Blanc avrebbero dovuto proseguire con le loro vite e i loro impegni in sua assenza, finché non fosse stato in grado di porre definitivamente un punto su quel capitolo della sua vita da fuggiasco.

Chef Maurizio apprezzò tanto il carattere e l'impegno del ragazzo, che decise di farsi vivo con un suo vecchio amico, titolare di un ristorante stellato di Aosta, e proporgli il suo apprendista. L'uomo fu lieto di prendere sotto la propria ala protettrice il giovane che, con il proprio comportamento serio, aveva così ben impressionato il collega.

Quando finalmente Ben poté tornare definitivamente a Nus, trovò ad aspettarlo tutta la famiglia e alcune novità: Dario aveva acquistato una casa, non distante da quella dei Blanc - con un grande garage che sarebbe presto diventato un'officina di falegnameria - dove aveva già trasportato tutti gli abiti, i libri e l'attrezzatura di cucina che il ragazzo aveva lasciato quando era partito per Milano, gli aveva anche comprato una piccola auto per i trasferimenti da e per Aosta e aveva organizzato una grande festa per il suo definitivo rientro.

 

Erano finalmente soli, finalmente a casa, finalmente l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro: ne avevano proprio bisogno e a fatica avevano retto a tutte le domande, alle congratulazioni, ai baci e agli abbracci sinceri della famiglia e degli amici più cari... ora avevano bisogno di stare soli, insieme.

Appena avevano richiuso la porta della nuova casa alle loro spalle, erano rimasti uno di fronte all'altro, quasi increduli, attoniti, incapaci di essere sicuri che quella fosse davvero la realtà; poi si erano letteralmente lanciati uno nelle braccia dell'altro e si erano stretti l'uno all'altro incapaci di fare qualcosa di più che respirare affannosamente, come se avessero appena corso la maratona.

Il passo successivo, nel momento in cui avevano realizzato di non essere in un mondo parallelo, era stato baciarsi e perdersi sulle labbra del proprio compagno.

«Letto» sintetizzò Dario. Lo voleva troppo, gli era proprio necessario per continuare a vivere.

In pochi secondi si trovarono orizzontali sul materasso, ancora completamente vestiti, ognuno sdraiato su un fianco con le mani sul viso dell'altro.

L'uomo avrebbe voluto dirgli che era tutto suo, che nessuno mai sarebbe più riuscito a strapparglielo di dosso, che niente al mondo avrebbe più potuto separarli, ma ci sarebbe stato un tempo per tutto, anche per le parole, quello invece sembrava proprio il tempo delle azioni.

Lentamente si spogliarono a vicenda, facendo scivolare gli abiti dalla pelle del proprio compagno e sostituendoli con baci e carezze e umidi ricordi di lingua e denti. Quando raggiunsero il traguardo di trovarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, completamente nudi e irrimediabilmente eccitati, tirarono entrambi un profondo sospiro, come se quella vicinanza, pelle contro pelle, fosse lo scopo principale di ogni azione compiuta, di ogni parola pronunciata, di ogni ostacolo scavalcato.

Ogni frenesia era scomparsa: si contemplarono con la consapevolezza di avere di fronte il futuro a loro disposizione, perché nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai tirato indietro volontariamente, poi avvicinarono i visi e le labbra sfiorarono occhi e mento e guance e naso e mandibole e fronte e tempie e, infine, altre labbra, in una carezza leggera e continua, finché gli occhi scuri non affogarono nello sguardo azzurro dell'altro e viceversa.

«Dimmi che sei davvero qui, che non sto sognando, che non mi sveglierò mai più da solo in questo letto... giuramelo» pregò Dario.

«Sono qui, sono reale, non sono un sogno - e spero ardentemente che non lo sia tu – e, per quello che mi riguarda, non ho alcuna intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di te» sussurrò la voce di Benedetto vicino all'orecchio del suo uomo.

Un bacio asciutto di labbra su labbra suggellò quel patto, poi divenne più insistente e morbido e bagnato.

«Ti voglio...» bisbigliò ancora Dick, «mi sei mancato come l'aria per respirare, non riuscivo neppure più a concentrarmi per lavorare, imparare, mangiare... più nulla senza di te.»

«Dimmi solo come e quando mi vuoi, qualunque cosa, sono a tua completa disposizione, sempre, ovunque e comunque» acconsentì Dario senza condizioni.

«Prendimi» soffiò Benedetto con gli occhi socchiusi dal piacere.

L'uomo lo baciò a fondo, con lentezza e intenzione, poi discese sul collo e lo percorse con baci e lente carezze, poi si dedicò al suo torace dove la pelle tesa sui muscoli non troppo definiti era pallida e trasparente, spruzzata di mille piccole efelidi chiare.

Lasciò qua e là qualche segno rosso a ricordo di qualche bacio più intenso o di qualche morso un poco più violento, poi raggiunse l'ombelico e lo lambì con la lingua strappando al ragazzo un mugolio bisognoso. Più giù seguì un pista leggera di peluria rossiccia che conduceva al suo sesso, ormai teso e umido.

«Piccolo amore mio» lo appellò con voce tanto bassa da fargli venire la pelle d'oca, «voglio che tu non possa mai più dimenticare quello che stiamo facendo, qui e ora, come se fosse la nostra prima volta... va bene?»

Dick annuì, incapace di articolare alcun suono di senso compiuto.

Dario prese il suo sesso tra le labbra e ne circondò la punta con la lingua facendolo impazzire di desiderio. Lo lambì ancora per qualche secondo, poi lo abbandonò ottenendo dal proprio amante un suono dispiaciuto.

Lo tirò e lo spinse di modo da farlo girare prono sul letto, poi prese a mordicchiargli il retro del collo, proprio sotto all'attaccatura dei folti capelli.

«Mhh!» mugolò annusandolo a fondo, poi prese a scendere lungo la spina dorsale, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano i fianchi, gli pizzicavano piano le natiche, gli sfioravano languide la schiena.

Quando arrivò all'attaccatura fra colonna vertebrale e osso sacro, si fermò un secondo a vezzeggiare quel punto che strappò un ansimo più profondo al ragazzo, reso ormai completamente schiavo dai suoi gesti.

«Tutto bene?» gli domandò.

«Mhh!» mugugnò Benedetto tenendo il viso schiacciato nel cuscino per impedirsi di urlare il piacere che lo stava sconvolgendo.

Dario scese ancora e raggiunse le natiche sode e toniche del ragazzo, le morse senza preavviso e ascoltò il suono che strappò al proprio amante, poi le allargò ed espose completamente alla propria vista il suo ingresso più nascosto.

Si chinò a baciare anche quella porzione di pelle, la inumidì per bene e poi andò oltre, leccando il perineo, quindi tornò più in alto fino a stimolare la fessura tra le natiche.

Ben era incredibilmente concentrato su se stesso e su tutte le nuove emozioni e sensazioni che l'amore dichiaratogli dal suo uomo scatenava: ogni carezza o bacio o morso assumeva un nuovo significato e dilatava a dismisura le sue percezioni.

Quando sentì il grande corpo di Dario stenderglisi sopra come una coperta calda, Dick si rilassò completamente, pronto a qualsiasi cosa volesse fare di lui.

«Sono troppo pesante?» si informò premuroso.

Ben scosse il capo e, voltato il viso di lato, sporse le labbra oltre la spalla per ricevere un bacio.

Dario lo accontentò immediatamente. Poi, con tutta l'attenzione e la dolcezza di cui era capace, con le dita roride di lubrificante, massaggiò, penetrò e dilatò la sua apertura fino a sentirlo gemere di aspettativa.

«Ora, ti prego...» sussurrò il giovane.

Indirizzata la propria asta, Dario spinse piano e l'ingresso del ragazzo cedette rilassato. Dick aveva talmente voglia di accoglierlo in sé, che non si accorse quasi della scintilla di dolore perché immediatamente venne sovrastata dal piacere che lo avvolse come lo avvolgeva il grande corpo del suo uomo.

Tentando di non schiacciarlo troppo, ma godendo oltremodo di quella posizione di possesso, Dario iniziò a muoversi lentamente sul proprio amante, tenendolo stretto a sé con un braccio, accarezzandolo dolcemente con l'altro al ritmo incessante, ma lento, delle sue spinte, con le labbra aperte a baciargli le spalle e il retro del collo, a respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Il suo petto si sfregava adagio sulla schiena di Benedetto in una lunga carezza senza fine.

Dick si sentiva dolcemente sopraffatto dal proprio amante spalmato tutto attorno al proprio corpo. Lo sentiva ovunque: sotto di sé, nel braccio che lo teneva stretto come se temesse di vederlo scappare; sopra di sé, in quel torace grande e caldo che lo avvolgeva e lo accarezzava; dietro il suo collo, nel suo respiro lento e regolare come il piacere che stava dilagando nelle sue vene; dentro di sé, nel suo membro che ad ogni più piccolo movimento lambiva le sue viscere e i suoi punti più sensibili.

«Oh, Dick, non è mai stato così, mai, con nessun altro... te lo giuro... non vorrò mai più nessun altro, mai» mugolò Dario con voce roca e piena di emozione. «Sarei impazzito se fossi rimasto senza di te e non voglio che succeda mai più che tu arrivi a immaginare nemmeno la possibilità di lasciarmi» una specie di singhiozzo squassò la sua anima mentre l'amplesso diveniva ancora più coinvolgente. «Quanto ti amo, Dick, non sono capace di farti capire quanto» urlò nel momento culminante del piacere, quando esplosero entrambi in un orgasmo che li lasciò senza fiato e li portò oltre.

Ritornando nuovamente cosciente, Benedetto si raggomitolò accanto al grande corpo che gli era scivolato accanto per non schiacciarlo e si accorse che il suo volto era umido: Dario stava piangendo.

«Amore, che succede?» gli domandò preoccupato cercando lo sguardo di quegli occhi così azzurri. «Sono qui e non ho intenzione di andarmene per molto, molto tempo.»

L'uomo prese un profondo respiro senza cercare di nascondere la propria ansia, la propria preoccupazione. «Ti ho trattato male, ti ho scaricato addosso tutta la mia frustrazione, non ti ho lasciato comprendere fino a che punto mi fossi legato a te, tanto da indurti a scappare lontano. Non so se sarò mai degno dell'amore che provi per me, ma qui e ora giuro che trascorrerò il resto della mia vita a tentare di meritarlo, ad amarti e a fare di te un uomo felice.»

Dick guardò Dario che sembrava tenere tra le mani il proprio cuore e volerglielo offrire. Quanto sembrava lontano il giorno in cui quello stesso uomo gli aveva raccontato la storia del soldato di Bagdad, quanto sembrava diverso da allora.

Lo baciò piano sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie, poi gli sorrise cosciente di essere il più fortunato del mondo: innamorato come un pazzo e ricambiato nell'identico modo; accarezzò lentamente il suo viso, asciugando le lacrime e apprezzando ogni più piccolo particolare.

«La prima volta che ti ho visto sembravi un selvaggio,» sussurrò «lo sai? Un fuorilegge. Pensavo che se fossi stato armato non avremmo potuto far nulla per contrastarti, né io, né i cani, ma anche in quel momento così convulso e terribile ho notato i tuoi occhi: anche allora erano meravigliosi.» Sfiorò le sue palpebre abbassate con un bacio leggero. «Ora so perché sembravi così disperato e niente di te più mi spaventa, solo vorrei una promessa.»

«Quale?» chiese Dario, visto che il suo bel ragazzo si era fermato.

«Che qualunque cosa succeda, qualunque notizia tu riceva, qualunque problema si prospetti all'orizzonte, tu non tenterai mai più di risolvere da solo e parlerai con me, mi racconterai ogni cosa, anche sapendo che potrebbe farmi soffrire per il semplice fatto che ti amo... che ti amo più di qualunque altra persona al mondo, più di me stesso.»

L'uomo sorrise in quel modo speciale che faceva battere il cuore di Benedetto, ma non disse nulla.

«Prometti!» gli intimò il giovane.

«Prometto... prometto fin d'ora che non ci saranno mai più fantasmi o zone grigie tra noi, prometto che non ti terrò mai all'oscuro di nulla, prometto che...» ma qualunque altra cosa Dario promise, il suo sussurro si spense sulla pelle sensibile del collo del suo amore, in un languido bacio reverente.


End file.
